Sakura's Chibi Adventures
by Dark Priestess Kakurine
Summary: Sakura is a six years old girl that likes to have fun with her sibilings Sasori, Kimimaro, Hidan, Gaara and Tayuya! but her other sister Karin doesn't really like her, so now her and her friends are planning to do something to poor little Sakura.
1. Meet the haruno Siblings

**Enjoy chapter 1 believe it! I don't know why I made this thing so late, but anyway this is the first part to 'Why I am the Way I am' and the other one is the second part. I have already started on the third part. But anyway please enjoy my other story 3 Kekkei Genkais.**

**Chibi Sasuke & Gaara: Kakurine-Chan does not own Naruto!**

**VK: (Looks around) Hey what happened to Tobi?**

**Chibi Sasuke: (Looks around whistling) I don't know.**

**VK: (stares at Chibi Sasuke) **

**Chibi Sasuke: OKAY! (Throws arms in the arm) Gaara made me do it! (points at Gaara)**

**Chibi Gaara: That's very cold hearted of you Sasuke, seeing that you beat Tobi with your shoe and through him off a cliff. (Folds his arms)**

**Chibi Sasuke: O.O did not! **

**

* * *

**

"Sakura?" a pink hair girl looks up from coloring on a sheet of paper.

"Yes Kimi-Nee-San?" Kimimaro places seven plates on the kitchen table.

"I need you to go wake up Sasori, and please stop calling me that," Kimimaro goes over to the sink washing the dirty dishes.

"Why can't I wake him up?" Tayuya puts the crayon down looking up at Kimimaro.

"Well because you attend to murder him every morning," Tayuya stands to her feet.

"Tayu-Nee-Chan are you still going to color with me?" Tayuya nods her head before leaving out of the kitchen.

Sakura puts her crayons back into the box next to her; she then picks up her papers also placing them into the box.

Picking up the box she leaves out of the kitchen, walking pass the living room she sees Gaara and Hidan fighting over the remote.

"Give me the remote dummy!" Hidan yells as he tried to pull the remote out of Gaara's hands.

"Never!"

Walking up the stairs she walks around until she reached her room that said 'Princess Sakura'.

Kicking open the door with her foot she places the box on her bed, she then walks out of her room closing the door.

"Now to go wake up Sori-Nee-San," she then runs to her brother's room.

Opening up the door she sees Sasori hanging halfway off his bed snoring.

"Wake up Nee-San!" Sakura climbs onto Sasori's bed shaking him.

"Sakura leave me alone.." Sasori rolls on the floor taking his cover with him, he then pulls the cover over his head.

"But Sori-Nee-San Kimi-Nee-San said to come and wake you up, because it is time for breakfast." Sakura climbs off the bed next to Sasori, and starts poking him.

"I'm not hungry," Sasori moves away from Sakura.

"But you have school today and you told me that you have a big test today," Sakura throws her arms in the air.

"I don't want to go to school," Sasori whines before throwing the covers off him sitting up.

"But I want Nee-San to do well on his test." Suddenly the door was kicked open to reveal Tayuya standing there.

"Sasori get your dumb butt up! Or we will be late for school you moron!" Sasori gives Tayuya a blank look.

"Sakura you can go eat your breakfast I'll take care of Sasori, "Tayuya starts cracking her knuckles.

"Ok!" Before Sakura could stand up, Sasori grabs her.

"What do you think you are doing," Tayuya raises an eye brow.

"Using my sister as a shield," Sasori stands up on his bed still holding Sakura.

"Are we playing a game?" Sakura looks up at Sasori.

"Yeah, we're playing 'protect Sasori so Tayuya doesn't kill him' game," Sakura continues to look at Sasori.

"How do we play?"

Sasori whispers in Sakura's ear, "Well all you have to do is hug Tayuya until I get to the bathroom."

"Okay!" Sakura jumps off the bed running over to Tayuya.

"_Now's my chance!"_ Sasori also jumps off the bed making a run for the bathroom.

Sakura clings herself to Tayuya's leg, "Hey what are you doing?"

Tayuya hears a door slam; looking over at the bed she notices that Sasori was missing.

"Sakura you let him get away!" Tayuya looks down at the younger girl clinging to her leg.

"Sori-Nee-San said for me to hug you," Sakura let's go of Tayuya's leg before getting to her feet.

"I'll get him later, come on Sakura let's go eat breakfast." Tayuya grabs her sister's hand leading her out of Sasori's room. She grabs the door knob pulling the door close.

* * *

Tayuya walks into the living room with Sakura following closely behind her.

"What are you morons doing?" Gaara and Hidan looks up at Tayuya.

"It's none of your business!" Hidan let's go of the remote, causing Gaara to fall of the couch.

"What did you say!" Sakura walks past Tayuya walking over to Gaara, who was rubbing his head.

"Are you okay Gaara," Sakura kneels down next to her brother.

"I think so….wait…no…my head and my butt hurts because of Hidan," Sakura pulls Gaara to his feet.

"I said that it's none of your b-u-k-n-e-d-s-n-e-i!" Hidan said while crossing his arms.

"What in the world did you just spell?"

"I spelled business!"

"That's not how you spell it you moron!" Tayuya yells while pointing her chubby finger at Hidan.

"Come on Gaara let's go eat!" Sakura grabs his hand while running out of the room leaving Tayuya and Hidan behind.

* * *

Sasori walks out of the bathroom holding a red towel around his small waist.

"Stupid Tayuya always trying to kill me," Sasori mumbles as he walks over to his draw.

"One day she will have to face me!" Sasori throwing his hands in the air.

Not paying any attention that his towel just fell he continues talking about how he was going to defeat Tayuya.

"Ahem," Sasori turns around seeing his sister Karin standing there with a blank look on her face.

"And what do you want," Sasori crosses his arms looking at Karin.

"Is there any reason why you're laughing evilly while naked?" Sasori looks down at himself noticing that his towel was missing.

"What! I can laugh naked in my room if I want!" Sasori picks up his towel wrapping it back around his waist.

"Whatever," Karin folds her arms.

"Don't you even know how to knock?" Sasori turns his back at Karin while hunting through his draw.

"No"

"I didn't think so, if you excuse me miss-I-don't-know-how-to-knock I have to get dress," Sasori matches over to Karin still holding his towel tightly and slams the door in her face.

"How rude," Karin unfolds her arms still staring at Sasori's door.

"Shut up! I'm telling Kimimaro that you stole my towel!" Sasori yells from the inside of his room.

"What? I did not steal your stupid towel!" Karin stomps her foot.

"I'm telling Kimimaro that you call me stupid!" Karin stomps to her room.

"Stupid girl questioning me of my nakeyness!" Sasori slides in his black school pants.

"I don't question her for her stupidness," he grabs his white school, sliding that on two he starts buttoning up the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait…I do question her for her stupidness," Sasori reaches in his draw grabbing his black tie.

"I hate these things," Sasori looks down at the tie in his hand.

Walking over to his small desk he grabs his school books placing them in his book bag that was sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

Throwing his book bag over his shoulder he starts walking over to his door while putting on his tie.

"Oh wait a minute," Sasori turns around before walking over to his bathroom.

He grabs a towel throwing it on the top of his head he starts rubbing it.

"Can't leave the house with wet hair or those stupid fangirls of mines will try to jump me," Sasori walks out of the bathroom.

"I really don't want to go to school," Sasori whines before walking out of his room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura runs in the kitchen with Gaara behind her.

"What did I tell you two about running in the house?" Kimimaro looks at his younger siblings.

"Not to run because we might break something or we might hurt ourselves," Gaara and Sakura replied.

"Exactly," Kimimaro places cups of orange juice near each plate.

"Okay you two can sit down; I have to go get the others." Kimimaro walks out of the kitchen.

"Come on Gaara you can sit next to me," Sakura grabs Gaara's hand again dragging him to the table.

"Okay," Sakura and Gaara climb onto the kitchen chairs waiting for the others.

* * *

"I do know how to spell because I am older then you!" Hidan and Tayuya were on the ground wrestling.

"You do not and age has nothing to do with this!" Tayuya grabs Hidan's neck putting him into a head lock.

"Ahhhhhhh let me go you dummy!" Hidan starts pinching Tayuya on her sides causing her to squeeze Hidan's neck even more.

"Tayuya let go of Hidan," She looks up seeing Kimimaro standing there.

Tayuya let's go of Hidan causing him to fall on the floor.

"Owwwwwww Geeze you didn't have to drop me you know!" Hidan gets off the dusting the imaginary dust of his school uniform.

"Tayuya you're wearing a skirt so please have a little more manners," Tayuya folds her arms.

"I hate this stupid dress code for girls!"

"I understand that but for now just bare with it…now go in the kitchen, I still have to go get Sasori and Karin."

"Karin is probably off picking her nose or something," Tayuya and Hidan said they both then walk out of the living room.

* * *

Kimimaro walks out of the living room, he then starts making his way over to the staircase, he looks up to see Sasori coming down with a towel on his shoulders.

"About time you decide to come down," Kimimaro said as Sasori walked passed him.

"Well I had a problem with all three sisters."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sakura woke me up, Tayuya threaten me again, and Karin busted into my room while I was naked."

"Let me guess you were mumble and laughing in your room naked again weren't you?" Sasori stops walking.

"How did you know?"

"Well because you tell me this same story every since day so I finally figured out what you did."

"Hey that's one of my hobbies laughing for no reason at all, I just need to pay attention to my towel."

"Then why don't you go buy a bathrobe or something?"

"I never really thought of that, plus I am to young to go shopping by myself," Sasori walks over to the front door placing his bag with everyone else's.

"Your just lazy that's all…but anyway do you know where Karin is?" Sasori looks up at Kimimaro.

"Don't know, probably in her room picking her nose or something and I am not lazy."

'What is with you, Tayuya, and Hidan saying that Karin picks her nose?"

"Well because last week at lunch time she was doing that, and then she wiped her finger on Tayuya's black shirt. So when Tayuya found out she hit Karin in the head with a stick she found outside." Kimimaro shakes his head.

"I think I am the only normal person around here, Sasori I need a favor."

"And I need a car."

"I need you to go next door and thank Ms. Kanawaki for sending over more food," Kimimaro said while completely ignoring what Sasori said.

"Fine," Sasori grabs his school shoes sliding them on.

"Thanks," Kimimaro watches as Sasori walks out of the door.

"Now to go get the last one, "once the front door was closed Kimimaro walks away from the front door.

* * *

**I need to regain my energy; the next chapter will be out later on today. I've been typing for three hours, I was typing very slowly and I normally type really fast. Anyway just to let you guys know that their next door neighbor Ms. Kanawaki is keeping an eye on them to make sure that they have everything they need seeing that their parents are gone.**

**Chibi Sasuke: How can you say such a thing?**

**Chibi Gaara: Say what?**

**Chibi Sasuke: That I did something to dummy face**

**Chibi Gaara: You mean Tobi?**

**Chibi Sasuke: Yeah pumpkin face!**

**Chibi Gaara: Well because last chapter you said you 'review and nobody gets hurt…well maybe pumpkin face…yeah pumpkin face will get hurt' then you beat Tobi with your shoe.**

**Chibi Sasuke: You have no proof!**

**Chibi Gaara: I do have proof!**

**Chibi Sasuke: Then where is it?**

**Chibi Gaara: (Smirks) Sasuke where is your shoe?**

**Chibi Sasuke: (looks down at his foot) Um I lost it.**

**VK: Anyway review please and see you next time! I am still not finish with the flash backs yet! Also I will make the chapters longer!**


	2. Why so early?

**I'm back for the second time today! I really had fun with the other chapter, especially Sasori being crazy. I truly had no idea where the part when he was laughing in his room naked came from….i think it came from the sleepy part of my mind. Even though I am still tired I will still write (type)!**

**VK: I do not own Naruto! I still can't find Tobi anywhere. (Looks over at Chibi Sasuke & Chibi Gaara)**

**VK: Anyway onward with the story!**

* * *

"Why do I always have to do everyone a favor?!" Sasori walks slowly next door (in other words his still on the porch)

Placing his hands in his pockets he jumps off the porch that only had four steps.

"Geeze Kimimaro didn't have to ignore my request for a car!...wait did I just use a big word?...YAYYYYYYYYYY I AM GETTING SMARTER!!"

"SHUT UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU MORON!!" Yell some random person across the street.

"Meanie!" Sasori pouts as he starts running over to Ms. Kanawaki's house.

Finally making it to the door Sasori knocks loudly on the door.

"Just a minute!"

"Mannnn why do I have to do this," hearing a noise behind him Sasori looks up at Ms. Kanawaki.

"Why hello Sasori-Kun, what can I do for you?"

"Um Kimimaro told me to tell you that he said thank you for all your help," a cat walks past Ms. Kanawaki, the cat sits in front of him looking up at him.

"Tell Kimimaro-Kun I said no problem," Sasori was still staring at the cat.

"Um Sasori-Kun?" Snapping out of the staring contest with the cat.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, um thank you again!" Sasori bows before jumping of the porch running back to his house.

Opening up the door he jumps inside slamming the door behind him, leaning against the door he falls to the floor.

* * *

"Stupid fur ball was getting ready to jump on me!" Sasori kicks off his shoes before getting to his feet.

"I wonder why he ran away." Ms. Kanawaki bends down picking up her cat.

"Did you do something wrong Kiwi?" She looks the cat in the eyes, the only reply she got was a 'meow'. (I know stupid name for a cat but I couldn't think of anything else)

* * *

She turns around walking back into her house closing the door behind her.

Tayuya and Hidan walk into the kitchen to see that Sakura and Gaara were staring at the ceiling with a bored look on their faces.

"What are you two doing?" Tayuya asked crossing her arms.

"Being," Sakura starts.

"Bored," Gaara finishes.

Sweat dropping Tayuya takes her seat across from Gaara.

"You're both dummies," Hidan said as he sat in front of Sakura next to Tayuya.

"I'm not a dummy Hid-Nee-San!" Sakura drops her head giving Hidan a creepy look.

"Look here Sakura my name is Hidan, H-i-d-a-n!" he looks at Sakura .

"Wow is that the only thing you can spell is your name?" Tayuya starts snickering.

"Shut up I can spell!" Hidan raises his fist for Tayuya to see.

"If you can spell, then how do you spell my name?"

"T-u-y-i-a," Hidan said while closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"Ah wrong!"

"That is how you spell it!"

"I know how to spell my own name! You know what I am just going to embarrass you for no reason at all….Sakura spell my name please."

"Ok! T-a-y-u-y-a!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

"Exactly!" Hidan looks down at his lap blushing.

"Tayu-Nee-Chan you hurt Hid-Nee-San's feelings," Sakura jumps off her chair running around the table where Hidan was sitting.

"It's okay Hid-Nee-San," Sakura hugs Hidan. (I think I have a tear in my eye….TT that was so sweet!)

"Sakura his feelings aren't hurt!" Tayuya watches as Sakura peeks out from the side of Hidan, she was still hugging him.

"You're a meanie!" Tayuya falls out of her chair in shock.

"H-How am I a m-meanie?!" Tayuya places her elbows on the chair looking at Sakura.

"Cause you made me hurt Hid-Nee-San's feelings…I'm telling Kimi-Nee-San!" Sakura let's go of Hidan before running out of the kitchen with her hands in the air.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE SAKURA DON'T DO THAT!!" Tayuya gets up off the ground running out of the kitchen after Sakura.

Gaara was still looking up at the ceiling, Hidan looks up woth a smirk on his face.

"Wow Hidan I never knew that you could be so evil…no wait…yes I did," Gaara drops his head looking at Hidan.

"Shut up dummy, I had to get revenge on Tayuya from her dropping me on the floor." Hidan leans his chair back.

"Evil!" Gaara takes his chubby foot kicking Hidan's chair causing him to fall backwards. Hidan then disappears from Gaara's site.

"_Hehehe I win!"_ Gaara starts laughing.

"Ahhhhhh (thud) Ouch! Gaara you little evil demon!" Hidan's head pops up on the other side table glaring at his brother.

"C-Can't we t-talk a-about this Hidan?" Gaara jumps from his seat running out of the kitchen.

"Nooooooooo!" Hidan runs after Gaara.

* * *

Kimimaro stops in front of a purple door, raising his fist he knocks on the door three times.

"You may enter," Kimimaro rolls his eyes before opening the door.

"Karin you have to come down for breakfast," Karin looks up at Kimimaro then she continues playing with her dolls.

"Karin don't ignore me I am trying to be nice," Karin places her doll down before getting to her feet, she walks over to Kimimaro.

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Don't care come and eat," Karin stomps her foot before walking out of the room.

Once Kimimaro and Karin came down the stairs they hear a loud crash.

Kimimaro runs to where he heard the noise, going into the living room he sees Tayuya, Sakura, Gaara, and Hidan staring down at a broken vase.

Sasori and Karin run into the living room also.

"Alright which one of you did it?" Kimimaro asked while crossing his arms.

All for points at each other, "I'm serious who did it?!"

They are look down at their feet.

"I didn't do it on purpose Kimi," Sakura said as tears ran down her chubby cheeks.

Kimimaro's eyes soften as he went over to Sakura hugging her, "Shhh its okay Sakura." He rubs her back as she starts to hiccup.

"Tayuya go get the broom and dustpan," Tayuya nods her head before walking out of the room.

"Sakura stop crying," Kimimaro pulls back as Sakura rubs her eyes while still crying.

"B-But I b-broke it!" Gaara walks over to Sakura and Kimimaro.

"Oi Sakura-Chan stop crying," Gaara pats her on her head.

Sakura rubs her eyes with her sleeve, "But I-I in t-trouble!"

"No you're not, you just have to be careful now stop crying." Sakura looks up at Kimimaro.

"_She's such a faker!"_ Karin watches as Sasori, Hidan, Gaara, and Kimimaro standing around Sakura.

Tayuya walks past Karin with the broom and dustpan.

"Here you go Kimimaro," he takes the items out of her hands.

"I'll clean this mess up, you guys can go eat….Hidan don't touch my food either." Hidan stomps his foot before following the others.

* * *

"Are you okay now Sakura-Chan?" Gaara asked as he and Sakura sat in their chairs.

"Yes," Sakura grabs her cup of orange juice off the table taking a slip of it.

Sasori sits on the other side of Sakura, while Karin sat on the other side of Hidan.

"I hate it when you sit next to me! " Karin turns her head to Hidan sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stick that thing out of your mouth again; I will gladly cut it off!" Hidan said while waving a plastic knife around.

"Hm!" Karin folds her arms turning away from the sliver haired boy.

"Good now that you understand, if I see any action with your finger and nose I will use one of my famous drop kick on you!"

"You mean the one when you kick the air and not the person, then fall on your butt?" Tayuya asked as she stuck a spoon of eggs in her mouth.

"It's kind of hard to miss a big like Karin's," Hidan said as he looked at Tayuya before grabbing a strip of bacon of his plate.

"Hey! My head is not big!" Hidan sticks the bacon in his mouth.

"Ok Ok it's not big….it's HUGE!!" Hidan starts laughing.

Kimimaro walks into the kitchen; he sits the broom against the wall. Going over to the trash can he dumps the broken glass into it.

"What are you laughing at Hidan?" Kimimaro asked as he walked over to the sink, turning on the water he grabs the soap washing his hands.

"Nothing really," Hidan was finish with his bacon, he then moved onto his eggs.

"You guys have hurry up and eat because we have to be at school around eight-thirty," Kimimaro drinks his orange juice drinking, he grabs his plate walking over to the refrigerator he opens the door and puts his plate inside.

"Okay!"

**

* * *

Okayyyyyyyyyyy I have to end it here but have no fear Kakurine is here! Anyway I kind of forgot the rest but I will remember!**

**VK: Please review! Don't leave me here with a mini Cookie monster and a mini Sharingan warrior!**


	3. School Time

**

* * *

**

I still don't know what chapter this is but enjoy it anyway. I would like to thank kawaii Poppu, K and Jazz, Misa-Hater, and HappyBunny for reviewing my story. It seems like you guys are the only ones left T.T everyone else has just forgot about little old me! SO THIS CAHPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS!

**Vk: Still can't find Tobi anyway and Chibi Sasuke & Gaara are still fighting about who is right and who is wrong, so I'll just let Itachi do the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: I don't feel like it….**

**VK: Do it for Sasuke!**

**Itachi: (watery eyes) Kakurine-San does not own N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-**

**VK: OUT WITH IT ALREADY ITACHI!!**

**Itachi: SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO OR INVADER ZIM!! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY!!**

**VK: No not really (Looks at Itachi with a blank look)**

**Itachi: Onward with the story while I kill this Vampire person, also there is a note at the end that I demand or ask you to read it.**

**Me: (tries to sneak away while Itachi is talking)**

**Itachi: And where the hell do you think you are going? (Steps on my back)**

**Me: um….nowhere…..PLEASE SAVE ME!! (Gets drag away)**

* * *

Sakura sits her empty cup on the table; she then picks up her plastic spoon scoping the eggs on it.

"Kimi-Nee-San you know that we have a Halloween play coming soon right?" Sakura asks as she sticks the spoon of eggs into her mouth.

Kimimaro looks up at the caldera over the sink by the window, seeing that a big red smiley was on the 31 first. (it is October the 20th)

"I know Sakura-Chan," Kimimaro picks up his glass of orange juice taking a sip of it.

"Kimimaro!" he looks over at Hidan.

"What?"

"I made a new song to do you want to hear it?!"

"I guess…" Tayuya places her spoon down.

"I swear if it is that bacon song again I will gladly push you out of your chair!"

"It's not that song! Now shut up!" Tayuya looks away crossing her arms.

"Ahem," Hidan jumps from his seat.

"Bow Down Bow Down Before the power of Hidan or be crushed be crushed byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy my evil foot of doommmmmm!" Kimimaro just stands there with a blank look on his face.

"YAYYY!" Sakura and Gaara starts clapping their hands.

"HEY! YOU STOLE THAT FROM INVADER ZIM!!" Tayuya jumps from her seat pointing her finger in his face.

"So what I just added my own words!" Hidan folds his arms.

"Yes one day everyone one will bow down before me!!" Sasori shouts, everyone then gives him a blank look at he starts laughing.

"No more Invader Zim for you Sasori." Kimimaro said as he places his glass in the sink beside him.

"W-What but I love that show! Fine then!" Sasori shouts before running out of the room screaming 'Victory! Victory for Zim'.

"Kimi-Nee-San is it time for us to go to school yet?" Sakura asked as she handed him her plate.

"Yes we'll leave in ten minutes, now go get your sweater and jacket."

"Ok!" Sakura then walks out of the kitchen.

Tayuya and Gaara also hands their plates and cups to Kimimaro before leaving out of the kitchen.

So now only he, Hidan, and Karin were the only ones left in the kitchen.

"Karin hurry up and eat your food," Kimimaro said as he continued washing the dishes.

"I already told you that I am not hungry!" Kimimaro turns around looking at Karin.

"Well then starve for all I care then, now go get your stuff like everyone!" Karin slides out of her chair before walking out as if she was a queen or something.

"You know Kimimaro all she is going to do is eat the green things out of her nose," Hidan said as he stuck his finger in his ear.

"Hidan just leave," Hidan then starts walking out of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"Alrighty then."

"_What am I going to do with them?"_ Kimimaro asked himself, he puts up the last dish.

He then walks out of the kitchen to see if everyone was ready.

* * *

"Kimi-Nee-San can we get some ice cream after school?" Sakura asked as she ran up to Kimimaro.

"Um I don't know Sakura," Kimimaro pulls his jacket off the coat rack, he then slides it on.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Kimi!" Sakura looks at Kimimaro with puppy dog eyes.

"_Must resist the eyes, must resist the eyes!" _He looks down at his youngest sister.

"Ok"

"_Damn I'm pathetic!"_ He grabs his house keys off the table near the door.

"Alright you guys let's go," Kimimaro unlocks the door before opening it up letting his siblings run past him.

"You guys know the drill."

"Do really have to do that Kimimaro, I mean come on! That's so boring!" Hidan said as Kimimaro locked the front door.

"Yes it is necessary for you guys to walk together."

Sakura goes over to Sasori grabbing his hand, Tayuya grabs Gaara hand, as Kimimaro grabs Karin and Hidan's hand.

"I feel so embarrass! Why do we have to do this again?"

"Well because you tried to run off to the candy shop by yourself, so now we all have to do this because of you." Hidan looks away.

"Whatever!" They all started to walking to school.

"Neh, Kimimaro-Kun?" he turns around seeing Ms. Kanawaki standing on her porch.

"Yes?"

" Do you guys need a ride to school?"

"Um we really won't want to trouble you with something like this." Kimimaro says quietly.

"Nonsense, I enjoy helping you kids out." Kiwi runs past Ms. Kanawaki, jumping off the porch the small white cat runs over to Sakura and Sasori.

"KITTY!" Sakura let's go for Sasori's hand picking up the small cat.

"She seems to like you Sakura-Chan."

"Hai! She has the same color eyes as me!" Sakura said as she looked into the cat's eyes.

"So are you guys coming or not?" Ms. Kanawaki asked as she walked over to her black and gray van.

"I guess. Thank you very much Ms. Kanawaki." Kimimaro bows his head at the older woman.

"No probably."

"Neh Ms. Kana can Kiwi come too?" Sakura was still holding the kitten in her arms.

"Yes Sakura-Chan she can come."

"Thank you!" Kimimaro grabs Sakura around her waist lifting her in the van.

Kimimaro picks up Gaara as well placing him into the van, Gaara then sits next to Sakura who was sitting next to Sasori.

Kimimaro closes the van door before climbing into the front seat.

Hidan and Karin both were sitting in the back behind Sasori, Sakura, and Gaara.

"Sakura why did you have to ask to bring the fluff ball?" Sasori whispers into his sister's ear.

"I wanted to play with Kiwi," The cat just sat there staring at Sasori.

"Ok, but I'm going in the back because I don't like that cat." Sasori replied before climbing into the back seat with Hidan and Karin.

"About time that I don't have to sit next to nose picker!" Sasori looks at Hidan before settling into the seat.

"Whatever," Ms. Kanawaki starts up the van before putting out of the driveway.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrive at Sound Elementary (When they are older they went to Konoha high school)

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Kanawaki," Kimimaro takes off his seatbelt, opening up the van door he jumps out.

"No probably!" She smiles at Kimimaro.

"Bye-Bye Kiwi-Chan!" Sakura, Gaara, Hidan, Sasori, and Karin all jumped out of the van.

Kimimaro slides the door close before walking over to the driver's window.

"Thanks again Ms. Kanawaki," reaching out of her window Ms. Kanawaki pats Kimimaro on his head.

"You guys be careful… I'll pick you guys up from school when it is over."

"No thank you Ms. Kanawaki, I promise Sakura that we would walk to the ice cream shop."

"Alright," Ms. Kanawaki drives off leaving the seven siblings alone.

"Bye-Bye Kimi-Nee-San! Sori-Nee-San please do well on your test," Sakura grabs Gaara's hand, dragging him toward the school.

"Awwwwwwwww I forgot I had a test!" Sasori runs past Sakura and Gaara.

"Haha Dummy!" Hidan holds his sides as he stood there laughing.

"While you're standing there we also have a test…but not just any test...we have a….SPELLING test!" Hidan looks at Tayuya in horror.

"You're telling a story!"

"No I'm not see," Tayuya hands Hidan a paper.

"October 20 there will be a spelling test so please study you're hardest!" Hidan read out loud.

"Y-You got to be kidding me!" Hidan balls up the paper throwing it at Karin's head; he then falls to his knees.

Karin stands there rubbing the side of her head where the paper ball hit her.

"Told you so, now come on or we'll be late!" Tayuya grabs the strap of Hidan's book bag dragging him across the ground.

"Bunch of morons," Karin mumbles under her breathe, before following behind Tayuya and Hidan.

"OI KIMIMARO!" He turns around seeing a boy with orange hair running towards him.

"Good morning Juugo," the boy stops in front of Kimimaro.

"Good morning!"

"Your pretty energetic this morning aren't you?"

"Yes! My mom let me have cereal this morning..But when she walked away I got into the sugar!"

"_Oh lord now I have to deal with him and his hyperness in the morning!" _Kimimaro starts walking towards the school with a hyper Juugo behind him.

**VK: Chocolate or no chocolate that is the question!**

**Itachi: Pick a choice and review before I Mangekyou all of you!**

**VK: That's not how you ask people Itachi.**

**Itachi: Shut up foolish girl/vampire I will do as I please!**

**VK: But I don't wanna!**

**Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan! **

**Inside the Sharingan thingy:**

**Itachi: you will suffer 72 two hours of Choji eating all of your chocolate!**

**VK: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Outside world:**

**Itachi: Now as I was saying….REVIEW!!**


	4. Hidan's story

**Enjoy chapter 4 yeah! Don't you guys just love how evil Hidan is to Karin? (Starts evilly laughing) I wonder what type of plans he has up his sleeves in this chapter.**

**Reviewers: K and Jazz, kawaii Poppu, Misa-Hater, AvatarTorkro, HappyBunny, fairy246, and Kimimaro's bestest friended. Thank you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

**VK: Oh Yeah I almost forgot! I do not own Naruto!**

**Warning: Hmmmmmm…..just a little violence and some more Karin Bashing. Maybe a mild crazy Sasori**

* * *

"Stop dragging me you dummy!" Tayuya was still dragging Hidan on the ground by his book bag.

"One: I am not a dummy and two: if I let you go, you will run away!" Tayuya starts dragging him up the stairs.

"So what if I will run off somewhere! Plus my butt is going to hurt because of you!" Hidan folds his arms.

"Stop being a whiny baby," Hidan looks at Karin who was still following them.

"Shut it four eyes no one asked you!" Hidan kicks his shoe off hitting Karin on the forehead.

Karin bents down to pick up Hidan's shoe before the other one came and whacked her on the side of her head.

"Don't touch my shoe you snot eater." Tayuya stops walking, while holding onto the reel (forgot how to spell it) she looked down at Karin who was fixing her glasses.

"Hidan hurry up and grab your shoes," Tayuya let's go of Hidan's book bag causing him to side down the stairs on his butt.

Finally reaching his shoes he picks one up sliding his left foot into it.

"Don't rush me dummy, things like this takes time." Tayuya rolls her eyes before continuing up the steps.

"You better hurry up before we leave you in this dark creepy stair way." Hidan looks up noticing that Karin and Tayuya were standing at the top of the stairs holding the door open.

"Alright! Just don't leave me in here!" Hidan quickly slides on his right shoe before speeding up the steps out the door.

"You're a real chicken aren't you?" Tayuya starts laughing.

"That really isn't funny Tayuya, that stair case is haunted." Hidan rubs his arms, trying to get rid of the chill bumps that appeared.

"Haunted Saunted, you know that is just a rumor to get everyone off the stairs and into their class rooms."

"Ok fine if you don't believe me then I dare you to go on those steps all by yourself!"

"Alrighty then!"

"You both are morons." Karin said as she looked at her purple nails.

"Shut it four eye snot eater!" Karin glares at Hidan.

"That's just nasty why would anyone would want to eat their snot?"

"We should be asking you that Karin." Tayuya smirk at her sister.

"Anyway Hidan why is the stair case haunted?"

"Well about four months do you remember when you were not here?" Tayuya nods her head.

"Well the principal told us about that stair case."

"What did he say?"

"Do you remember Rikiko?"

"The boy who use to pull planks on people last year?"

"Yeah him, well you see he played a trick on his bullies last year and they got mad."

"What did they do?"

"Well some of the boys went to the bottom of the stair case and the other two dragged Rikiko down there with them."

"How do you know this happened?"

"I was on that stair case that day but I was hiding in that small corner of it."

"Oh."

"Anyway they pulled out a knife on him." Tayuya's eyes went wide.

"Then they repeated beat his head into the wall behind them before they stabbed him in his tummy and throw him down the steps, they all ran down the stairs and started to kick him and punch him until he stopped moving."

"Where was everybody?"

"It was lunch time; they dragged him behind the stair case and left him there. But the story that the principal told us was that there was a goblin under the stairs that would eat us if we didn't get to class."

"Did you check on him?"

"I checked on him but he wasn't moving, and I thought that the boys left but they didn't. They said if I told anybody I was going to be like Rikiko, so I didn't say a word."

"Did they find him?"

"I guess from his body being there so long that he started stinking, and when they checked down under the stair case they found him with flies and rats all over him." Karin looks at Hidan with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're lying right though your teeth Hidan."

"Why would I lie about something like this in the first place?" Karin backs away from Hidan.

"Um Hidan I don't think I want to go on that stair case anymore."

"I don't blame you, so I will not tease you about backing down." Tayuya, Karin, and Hidan finally made it to their classroom.

* * *

"Hm if I get a good grade on my test maybe I can get Kimimaro to let me watch Invader Zim again!" Sasori rubs his hands together, while laughing.

"Sasori why are you talking to yourself yeah?" Sasori looks over at the blonde boy next to him.

"Well Deidara Kimimaro said I can't watch Invader Zim anymore because he thinks I am crazy." Deidara raises an eyebrow. (Everyone else has met Deidara expect for Sakura, she doesn't meet him until maybe 9 or ten chapters later. I don't know how many chapters I will do.)

"Well I always thought you were kind of crazy yeah. But you will miss the Halloween special for Invader Zim yeah." Sasori's eyes went wide.

"I-I-I have t-t-to watch that episode!" Sasori's left eye began to twitch.

"You need help yeah." A book was then slammed on Deidara's desk, looking up he sees Sasori's 1# fangirl Timiko.

"And what do you want yeah?" Timiko rolls her eyes.

"Well I want to sit next to Sori-Kun so move it."

"No can do this is my sit so go to your own chair yeah."

"Sori-Kun tell Deidara-Parrot to move," Sasori wasn't listening he was to business writing plans on how to watch Invader Zim in his note book.

"Sori-Kun?" Timiko places her hand on Sasori's shoulder, suddenly Sasori jumped out of his chair growling at her with his eye still twitching.

Timiko quickly grabbed her book off of Deidara's desk be running back to her seat.

"Sasori chill yeah!" Sasori was still growling at Timiko earning him some weird looks from his classmates, Deidara picks up his eraser before throwing it at Sasori's head.

"Ow!" He rubs his head before sitting back down.

"What happened?"

"Well you were talking about Invader Zim, then you started mumbling to yourself, then Timiko came over here and then you growled at her and she ran away…yeah." Sasori sits there for ten seconds trying to understand what Deidara just said to him.

"VICTORY! VICTORY FOR SASORI!" ( I can't help it that's my favorite line of what Zim said)

"Maybe Kimimaro-San is right; you don't need to watch Invader Zim anymore, yeah." Their teacher finally walked into the classroom passing out test.

* * *

"Juugo can you please stop mumbling to yourself." Kimimaro puts his book down on his desk before looking over at the Twitching Juugo who in return was chewing on a pencil. ( The teacher was not there yet...no their teacher is not Kakashi)

"I'lldoitifyougivemesomecandy!" Juugo said as he looked over at the annoyed Kimimaro. (Translation: "I'll do it if you give me some candy!")

"Juugo I don't have any candy with me." Kimimaro was suddenly grabbed by the front of his school uniform shirt.

"YOU'RE HOLDING BACK ON THE GOOD CANDY! LIKE CHOCOLATE AREN'T YOU?" Juugo starts shaking him.

"Juugo release Maro-Kun!" Juugo looks over his shoulder at Kimimaro's group of fangirls.

"NEVER!" Kimimaro was now dizzy from when Juugo shaking him.

"Give us back our Maro-Kun!" three of the fangirls' grabbed onto Kimimaro's left arm while Juugo grabbed his right arm.

"_Hehehe look at all the pretty lights!" _Juugo and the fangirls were now playing tag-of-war with Kimimaro's arms. (if you guys are wondering who thoughts they were it was Kimimaro's seeing that he is a little dizzy.)

"NO HE'S MY FRIEND! AND I KNOW THAT HE HAS CANDY WITH HIM!" Juugo then let's go of Kimimaro's arm causing all three fangirls and him to fall on the ground.

"Owie!" One of the fangirls got up before she started to cry about her nails.

"You guys can have him; I on the other hand am going to find his candy!" Juugo sticks his nose in the air before walking over to Kimimaro's book bag.

* * *

"Come on Gaara-Chan we have to hurry up!" Sakura was still dragging Gaara who in return didn't want to go to class.

"But Sakura-Chan I don't want to watch Teletubbies or Barney!" Gaara was now holding on to the corner they walked past for dear life, Sakura was having a little trouble of trying to get his hand off the corner.

"But I thought you loved to watch Barney."

"No I don't like him."

"Why is that Gaara-Chan?"

"Cause all he ever does is sing that 'I love you' song and I hate it when Ms. Kashiko makes us sing along." (Their teacher)

"Oh that's why."

"Yes that's why."

"What about Teletubbies?"

"Well how can I put this….their fat! End of story." Gaara let's go of the corner before letting Sakura continue to drag him to class.

"That's mean Gaara-Chan."

"Yeah well I don't like them or that big giant purple thingy monster either." Sakura opens the classroom door before pushing Gaara into the room.

"Sorry we late ," The older woman nodded her head before telling them to take their seats with the other children on the floor.

"See Gaara they both went off already and now we can watch the magic school bus."

"Finally something I like!" Gaara folds his legs before looking at the screen of the television.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a little short but I hope you enjoyed it none of the less. Also sorry for the evil sayings about Barney and the Teletubbies. But I really don't like them….ok fine maybe the red one…but I swear I don't watch it! I have a five year nephew that watches it! But I do watch magic school bus sometimes if I don't have anything better to do.**

**Keiichi: Aw man she's talking too much again! (Waves bat around) review or I'll pay your computer screen a little visit. Also she was too lazy to look for mistakes.**

**VK: Keiichi you're mean maybe I should have choose Rena or Hanyu. Anyway I'll make a deal with all of you; if you review then you can have a preview in return. But if you don't review you don't get a preview. Ok see you guys' next chapter! **


	5. Toublesome problems

**Chapter 5 enjoy. Sorry for not updating, I was too busy drawing pictures of Gir and Zim, Sakura, Itachi, and then Sasuke. So in total I have drawn 16 pictures since my last update, I just got finish with another picture of Gir holding his muffin. I am drawing again right now and typing. I might put it in my profile later if you guys want to see it.**

**Keiichi: She does not own Naruto because she's crazy. But she does own Rikiko, Timiko, Mikura, Ms. Kashiko, Ms. Miko, Ms. Kanawaki, Kiwi the kitten, and Mr. Waski...that's alot freaking people!**

**VK: So what if I am crazy! Yes I know that's alot of people!**

**Keiichi: they're coming to take you away haha!**

**VK: O.O I won't let them! (Runs away)**

**Keiichi: (sighs) she has issues…any who onward with the damn story!**

* * *

**Deidara: 8**

**Gaara: 6**

**Haki: 7**

**Hazaki: 7**

**Hidan: 8**

**Juugo: 11**

**Karin: 7**

**Kimimaro: 12**

**Sakura: 6**

**Sasori: 8**

**Tayuya: 7**

* * *

"Don't you dare touch Kimimaro-Kun's beautiful book bag!" Juugo quickly grabs the book bag before zooming out of the room with it.

"Get back here Juugo!" All of Kimimaro's fangirls (about 15 or 17) started chasing Juugo.

Kimimaro continues lying on the ground where Juugo and his fangirls dropped him.

"Kimimaro-San are you alright?" A girl with purple hair and black eyes looks down at him.

"I don't know Mikura," She holds her hand out for Kimimaro to take.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled himself up.

"Um Juugo-San took your book bag and ran away with it, and your fangirls chased after him."

"I should have known," Kimimaro shakes his head before sitting back down on his chair.

"Would you like me to go get it back for you?"

"No it's alright Mikura; I don't want to trouble you with something like this."

"Alright then," Mikura walks back over to her seat.

"_She's a really nice girl unlike the brainless morons that chases after me." _Kimimaro smiles before picking up his book as he continued to read where he left off.

"_I finally talked to him!" _Mikura pulls out her chair before sitting down blushing. (Looks like someone has a little crush ;D….Keiichi: Shut up and let them read woman!)

"I wondered how far Juugo got with my book bag." Kimimaro turns a page in his book.

"If my corrects are right then he didn't get that far with the book bag."

"Hm maybe I should ask Mikura if she wants to sit with me at lunchtime. I really don't want my fangirls ambushing me like they always do." Kimimaro leans back in his chair, still reading his book.

* * *

Sasori drops his pencil on his desk before dusting his hands off.

"Haruno-Kun are you done already?" Mr. Waski looks up after hearing the pencil drop. (Just like in the real Naruto series from episode one: that's how all the desk are, and Sasori is sitting in the front with Deidara and some other girl, he was sitting between them.)

"Hai!"

"Well bring it up," Deidara stands up before walking out of the way for Sasori to get by.

"Alright," Sasori slides out of the seat walking over to his teacher; Deidara then sits back down as he continued to work on his test.

"Normally you are the last one to finish your test."

"I know but this time I study."

"Oh really?" Mr. Waski raises an eye brow.

"Hai, my brother said that if I passed this test then I might get something nice."

"Is that why you study?" Sasori nods his head.

"Alright then go back to your seat and wait until everyone is finished." Sasori walks back over to the long desk, Deidara huffs before getting back up again letting Sasori slide back into the seat/bench.

"_I hope I did well or I will never ever see Invader Zim again!" _Sasori watches as Mr. Waski checked his test.

* * *

"Alright you guys return to your seats please." Ms.Kashiko said as she turned off the television.

Everyone gets to their feet before walking back to where they sit.

"See you at lunch time Gaara-Chan." Sakura walks to the other side of the room sitting down next to a boy with long brown hair pulled into a low pony tail.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan," The boy starts blushing.

"Good morning Haku-Chan." Sakura looks at the boy before smiling. (You guys thought it was Neji didn't you.)

Gaara drags his feet over to his seat, "_I wanna go home now."_

He finally reaches his seat before sitting down.

"Hey Gaara!" he looks over at the boy next to him.

"Hey Kankuro." The boy looks back down at his paper as he continued to draw.

"Ok class, settle down." Ms.Kashiko turns her back to the class before she started writing on the chalk board.

"Sakura-Chan what do you have for lunch today?" Haku whisper.

"Um my nee-san forgot to make me a lunch."

"I'll share mines with you ok."

"Really?!"

"Um yeah." Sakura hugs Haku before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Haku-Chan." Haku sits in his seat blushing.

"Y-Y-Your welcome S-Sakura-C-Chan."

"So Gaara I though that you said that you wasn't coming today." Kankuro picks up and blue crayon before coloring on the paper in front of him. (I am aware of how Kankuro said his sentence.)

"I wasn't but Sakura-Chan said that she was going to cry if I didn't come."

"Oh."

"What are you drawing?" Gaara looks over at Kankuro's paper.

"Um my mom and my dad and my sister Temari and my dog Ash." Gaara quickly looks away form Kankuro. (that's a lot of 'ands' Kankuro.)

"What's the matter Gaara?" He raises his hand.

"Yes Gaara?" Ms.Kashiko walks over to his and Kankuro's table.

"May I go to the office please?"

"Why?" Ms. Kashiko looks over at Kankuro's drawing.

"Yes I'll take you to him." Gaara pushes his chair back before walking with Ms. Kashiko.

"Ms. Miko?" The other teacher looks up.

"Yes?" She looks up from help one of the children.

"I am taking Gaara to the office."

"Alright."

"Neh Sakura-Chan Ms.Kashiko is taking Gaara away…did he do something bad?" Haku watches as Gaara and their teacher leave the room.

"Gaara-Chan might have to go potty." Sakura picks up a yellow crayon before coloring on the paper she was sharing with Haku.

"Oh."

"Neh Haku-Chan can you had me that crayon please?" Sakura points to a gray crayon, Haku picks it up before handing it to Sakura.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I'm glad that you three finally decided to show up," Tayuya, Hidan, and Karin looked up at their teacher.

"Sorry we had a little problem." Tayuya said as she glared at Hidan.

"Just take your seats," All three siblings walked their separate ways to their seats.

"Okay class as all of you know, you have a spelling test today." Hidan looks nervously over at Tayuya who was sitting in the chair to his right.

"I'll give you guys ten minutes to relook over your words." Hidan slides his chair next to Tayuya's as she pulled out a piece of paper out of her book bag.

"Hidan you better pay attention while I am helping you." He nods his head.

"Alrighty the let's get started."

"Neh Karin-Chan why were you so late?" Karin looks up from her paper at the two people in front of her.

"Good morning Haki and Hazaki." Kari looks back down at her paper.

"If you guys are wondering that, it is because of my brother throwing his shoes at me in the stair case."

"Oh."

"You know sometimes it is really hard to tell you two apart, because you guys do everything together."

"Do you do everything with your twin?" They both asked at the same time.

"Me and Tayuya do not get along at all." (Yes Tayuya and Karin are twins, even though I hate to do this to Tayuya. Sakura and Gaara are twins, but I was planning on making Sasori his twin but then I forgot the age difference. Even though I made an age difference between Kimimaro and Hidan, they were supposed to be twins. So therefore Hidan and Sasori shall be twins.)

"Oh."

"Will you two cut that out!?"

"Sorry." Karin rolls her eyes.

"So far so good you got most of them right," Tayuya crosses a word off her list.

"Really?" Tayuya nods her head.

"Now we can only hope that you can past this thing."

"Alright class put everything away; we are now going to start the test." Everyone did as they were told.

The teacher (too lazy to give her a name…HAHAHAA fear my laziness!) started passing out the test, while Hidan sat there nervously.

"Alright I don't want any talking during this test, try your hardest." The teacher then walks back over to her desk.

Hidan sits nervously in his chair as he looked down at his test. "I forgot how to spell these!" looking up from his test he sees Karin sitting in front of him.

"If I am going to fail my test might as well take someone down with me." Hidan watches as his teacher walks out of the room, looking back at Karin he kicks the back of her chair causing her to fall off it.

Everyone looks at Karin who was sitting on the floor looking stupid, everyone then starts laughing.

"Hidan what did you do that for?!" Karin stands up before pointing her finger at Hidan." The teacher then walks back into the room, she looks over at Karin standing up from her chair.

"Karin what are you doing?" Karin slowly turns around looking at the teacher.

"He pushed me out of my chair while I was taking my test."

"Is this true class?"

"No." Everyone said besides Haki and Hazaki. (I love being evil)

"Neh Karin I'm sorry but I have to give you a bad grade for being out of your seat." The teacher walks over to Karin taking her test. (Very Evil)

"What?! That's not fair!" Karin sits back down in her chair, she hears Hidan snickering behind her.

"_I'll get you back just you wait Hidan."_

**

* * *

**

Muahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha I am so evil! I really had fun with this chapter, but maybe not with Gaara's part. I'll tell you guys' one thing, I had fun with the part when Hidan kick Karin out of her chair. (Evil grin) I shall have even more fun with torturing Karin next chapter! (Evil laugher)

**Keiichi: Blah Blah Blah Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy update before I do something bad as in…um I don't know….'accidently' delete this story and that other story. (Evil Smirk)**

**VK: You wouldn't dare!**

**Keiichi: Yes I would!**

**VK: Forget about him anyway review!**

**VK: You're mean Keiichi! **


	6. What a drag!

**Hehehe I know you guys want to kill me from not updating like I should…..but there's a reason for that….a really good reason…..I GOT MY ASS KICKED….in a video game…I know what you guys are thinking WTF!! But I was playing 'The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask", 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess', and 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' (That's the one I got my ass kicked in) **

**Keiichi: (starts laughing) Y-You guys should have seen it! Ganondorf pwned her! (Falls on the floor laughing)**

**VK: IT WASN'T FUNNY!! But I will someday beat him!!**

**Keiichi: yeah right keep dreaming!**

**VK: Aw just shut up Keiichi!! Anyway I do not own Naruto…..but I know one thing I am going to pwned Keiichi right now (holds up a bat) enjoy the story!! Also I can't really get on the computer until the weekends because of school so just enjoy this chapter until the weekend...but you guys are lucky that I used my awesome ninja skills to get on the computer... I think the beginning is kind of boring to me.**

* * *

"Gaara-Kun are you okay?" Ms. Kashiko asked as they continued down the hallway.

"…." Gaara continues looking down at the ground.

"Neh Gaara-Kun don't worry about that drawing."

"I-I try not t-to b-b-but everyone has m-mommies and daddies beside me and the others…even though some of them only have one person…but we don't have neither!" Gaara's eyes began to water.

Ms. Kashiko stops walking; still looking at Gaara she drops to her knees hugging him.

"Shhh it's ok Gaara..It's ok."

"Gaara-Kun you and your siblings are not the only one without mommies and daddies."

"W-What do you m-mean?" Gaara looks up at his teacher.

"I don't have a mommy or daddy either."

"How come?"

"They ran away."

"Oh"

"But do you feel a little better to go back to class?"

"Hai! But I don't wanna sit next to Kankuro," Gaara wears his face with his sleeve.

"Alright then…let's go," Gaara follows Ms. Kashiko. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I MADE GAARA CRY!)

* * *

"Haku-Chan what do you have for lunch?" Sakura asked as she continued to color on the paper.

"My uncle made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich; I have a brownie, some chips, some juice, and crackers." Haku said as he also colored on the paper.

"Wow that's a lot!"

"Really?"

"My brother own gives me crackers and some juice and sometimes some brownies."

"You can pick what you want out of my lunch if you like."

"I was gonna let you pick Haku-Chan."

"Oh…ok then you can have the sandwich and the brownie."

"But I thought Haku-Chan loves brownies?"

"I do but I wanted to give it to my best friend?" Haku started blushing.

"Neh thank you again Haku-Chan!" Sakura hugs him AGAIN.

* * *

"_Even though if I do good on this test still can't watch Invader Zim! Unless I can talk him into letting me stay the night over at Deidara's house so that way I can watch the Halloween special!" _Sasori starts grinning like a manic.

"_Yes soon I will be reunited with my beloved show!"_

Deidara leans his head on his hand as he watched Sasori grin evilly.

"_What is he planning…..wait I know the answer to that one already yeah." _Sasori drops his head on the desk.

"_Has he finally lost it?" _Sasori's shoulders starts to shake. (He is laughing)

"_Yeah he lost it,"_ Deidara shakes his head before looking at the wall next to him.

"Ok class I will give you your tests back after lunch break and recess." The bell then starts ringing.

"Come on puppet boy yeah." Deidara gets up from his seat waiting for Sasori.

"My name is not Sasori anymore."

"Then what is it."

"My name is Zim and I shall rule the earth!" Deidara sweat drops as Sasori walked passed him.

"Come Gir we have to study this thing called 'earth'!"

"I_ can't believe I just lost my best friend to a green alien and his robot." _Deidara slowly follows behind Sasori.

* * *

"Ok class I will give you back your test when you come back," everyone gets up from their seats walking out of the room.

"Hidan you are one evil sneaky brother you now that?"

"Yeah well I didn't want to go down by myself, so I was like what's the problem?"

"Your sentence did make any sense Hidan."

"Oh yeah?! Well you don't make any sense Tayuya!"

* * *

"Neh Karin-Chan are you alright?" Haki asked as they walked to the lunchroom.

"Not really I am planning revenge on my brother seeing that he made me get in trouble! I hate the teachers here!" Karin stomps her foot.

"_I hate the teachers here!"_ Karin turns around seeing a boy mocking her.

"And what do you want Kabudork?" Hazaki asked as she folded her arms.

"My name is not Kabudork, its Kabuto."

"Nobody cares what your name is!"

"Geeze what clawed up your butt and died?"

"Urgh just leave me anyone!"

"Alrighty MR. Pirate!" Kabuto said as he started running toward the lunch room laughing.

"I HATE him!!" Hazaki screamed earning weird looks from the other students.

"I hate him to Hazaki but right now I have to get revenge on Hidan before getting revenge on Kabuto." Karin said as she walked away with Haki and Hazaki following behind her.

* * *

Juugo was now sitting on the schools roof laughing with Kimimaro's back pack.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no foolish fangirls can stop me!" Juugo unzips the book bag.

"Juugo stop right there!" he looks seeing Kimimaro's fangirls surrounding him.

"And what call I do for you brainless morons?" Juugo hugs the bag close to him.

"You can hand over Kimimaro-Kun's bag!" (wow they didn't even noticed that he called them brainless morons)

"Why do you guys want it so bad?"

"Kimimaro's underwear might be in there!" One of the fangirls screamed.

"Are you telling me that you guys are the ones stealing Kimimaro's gym shorts?!"

"So what it has nothing to do with you at all! Now give us the bag and we won't have to hurt you!"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"

* * *

"Kimimaro-San isn't it important for you to get your bag back from Juugo-San and your fangirls?" Mikura asked as she sat across Kimimaro with her lunch tray.

"Yeah but I could always buy another one to replace it." Kimimaro picks up the sandwich biting into it.

"I think Juugo-San we get hurt because of him having your bag."

"Juugo is still in hyper mode so he would not go down without a fight." Kimimaro sits his sandwich down.

"Hyper mode?"

"He got into the sugar this morning and has been asking me if I had any candy."

"So all of this started because Juugo-San wanted so candy?"

"Hai."

"_I wish we could talk about something else beside Juugo-San." _Mikura thought.

"Kimimaro-San do you any siblings?"

"Yeah."

"How many?"

"Too many…..I have three younger sisters and three younger brothers."

"Wow, what do they look like?"

"Well I'll start with my youngest sister, he name is Sakura and she has pink hair and the same color eyes as me. Then we have Tayuya she has dark dark pink hair and brown eyes, then there's Karin she and Tayuya are twins but her eyes are red. Hidan has silver hair and purple eyes. Gaara has red hair and he is also Sakura's twin, he eye color always changes from whatever mood he is in."

"So you really can't tell what his eye color is?"

"No not really." Mikura starts poking her salad with her fork. ( I forgot Gaara's eye color, and I was too lazy to go look at a picture. I know you guys are saying you are too lazy for your own good.)

**

* * *

**

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww man!! I started school Tuesday so that's why I didn't update, I am finally in the ten grade!! Just to more years of school then there's college…..damn it all!! I can't wait until I am out of school forever!! Any who sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise to update on the weekend.

**Keiichi: (lays on the ground motionless) **

**VK: Um….yeah I didn't kill him….or did i? (walks over to Keiichi poking him with a stick.)**

**Keiichi: X.X**

**VK: Aw mannnnnn….um review well I run away before he wakes up… (Runs off screaming)**


	7. Juugo vs The Fangirls

**Ello everyone!! Sorry for the long wait! (Claps hands) so now I am making it up to you guys!!**

**I would like to thank the people who review:**

**K and Jazz**

**Angel of Darkness121**

**rachzilla**

**Kimimaro's bestest friended**

**VK: Thank you very much!! Onward with the story!!**

**??: NOT SO FAST YOU DAMN VAMPIRE!!**

**VK: (Looks behind her) O.O Uh Oh!**

**Keiichi: (Band-Aids all over him) you're dead meat! (Pulls a bat out of nowhere)**

**VK: O.O Ah Crap (Runs away really fast)**

**Keiichi: Get back here you stupid vampire!!...She doesn't own Naruto! (Chases after Kakurine)**

* * *

Recap:

"_Kimimaro-San isn't it important for you to get your bag back from Juugo-San and your fangirls?" Mikura asked as she sat across Kimimaro with her lunch tray._

"_Yeah but I could always buy another one to replace it." Kimimaro picks up the sandwich biting into it._

"_I think Juugo-San we get hurt because of him having your bag."_

"_Juugo is still in hyper mode so he would not go down without a fight." Kimimaro sits his sandwich down._

"_Hyper mode?"_

"_He got into the sugar this morning and has been asking me if I had any candy."_

"_So all of this started because Juugo-San wanted so candy?"_

"_Hai."_

"_I wish we could talk about something else beside Juugo-San." __Mikura thought._

"_Kimimaro-San do you any siblings?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_How many?"_

"_Too many…..I have three younger sisters and three younger brothers."_

"_Wow, what do they look like?"_

"_Well I'll start with my youngest sister, he name is Sakura and she has pink hair and the same color eyes as me. Then we have Tayuya she has dark dark pink hair and brown eyes, then there's Karin she and Tayuya are twins but her eyes are red. Hidan has silver hair and purple eyes. Gaara has red hair and he is also Sakura's twin, he eye color always changes from whatever mood he is in."_

"_So you really can't tell what his eye color is?"_

"_No not really." Mikura starts poking her salad with her fork._

End of Recap

* * *

"Haku-Chan when we're done eating do you want to finish coloring?" Sakura asked as she took a small bit of the peanut butter jelly sandwich.

"Hai!" Haku reaches into his bag pulling out his crackers.

"Yayyyyyyyyyy!!" Sakura looks up as Ms. Kashiko and Gaara walks back into the classroom.

Walking away from Gaara Ms. Kashiko walks over to Ms. Miko letting her know that she was back.

"Haku-Chan I'll be right back." Sakura sits the sandwich down before standing up.

"Alright." Haku watches as Sakura ran over to her brother.

"Ne Gaara-Chan what's the matter." He looks up seeing his sister standing in front of him.

"I just had to go potty."

"You look like you were crying."

"I wasn't!" A blush appears on Gaara's face.

"Are you sure Gaara-Chan?"

"Yeah!" He then crosses his arms.

"Alright…..do you want a piece of my sandwich?"

"How did you get a sandwich when Kimimaro didn't make us lunch?" Gaara uncrosses his arms.

"Haku-Chan was sharing with me."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Sakura-Chan."

* * *

"Gir! What information do you have on this filthy planet?!" Sasori asked as he looked down at the ground with a disgusted look on his face. (There wasn't anything there)

"Sasori stop playing games Un." Deidara walks past Sasori, who in return was hoping on one foot.

"The name is Zim! And what are these games you speak of?"

"Shut it Un!" Deidara turns around slapping Sasori upside the head.

"Ow!" Sasori shakes his head before rubbing it.

"What happened Deidara?"

"Well you were thinking that you were Zim and I was Gir…..you started talking like Zim and I got tired of it so I slapped you upside the head." Deidara closes his eyes while shaking his wrist up and down.

"Oh……Are we having tacos for lunch today?!" Sasori asked with a sparkle in his eyes. (I WANT TACOS!! Ehehehe sorry)

"Sasori you're a random person you know that." Deidara said as he watched Sasori run through the doors of the lunch room.

"YAYYYYYYYYYY TACOS HERE I COME!!" Deidara heard Sasori yell from the inside of the lunch room.

"Makes me wonder how I became his friend in the first place." Deidara then walks slowly through the doors.

* * *

"Aw man!"

"What's the matter Kimimaro-San?"

"I forgot to pack Sakura and Gaara's lunch this morning…..but knowing Sakura she probably already has some food."

"Maybe she might share with Gaara-Kun."

"Yeah but Gaara is stubborn, he probably won't eat anything unless it is his lunch."

"Aw poor Gaara-Kun!"

"He'll be ok for now…. I am pretty sure he is waiting for some ice cream." Kimimaro looks down at his milk before looking back up at Mikura.

"Ice cream?" He nods his head.

"Hai, I was taking all of my siblings to the ice cream shop in Konoha Park."

"Sounds like fun." Mikura goes back to eating her salad.

"Do you want to come?" Mikura looks up at Kimimaro with wide eyes.

"I won't want to trouble you Kimimaro-San."

"You won't I promise." Kimimaro then smiles at her.

"_That's the first time I've seen him smile…..but most importantly….he's smiling at me!" _Mikura looks down at her plate blushing.

"_Did I say something to embarrass her?"_ Kimimaro continues to look at Mikura.

"_Or is because I smiled at her?"_

* * *

About ten of Kimimaro's fangirls laid on the ground twitching.

"We're telling Kimimaro that you hit us!"

"You brainless morons! I didn't hit you guys I just pushed you that is all!" Juugo yelled from the other side of the roof.

"So what!"

"Plus I know you guys are boys anyway!"

"We are not boys!"

"Yeah whatever tell someone who cares cause I really don't!" Juugo said as he put his finger inside his ear.

"Your…your…your so mean!" The leader of the fan club pulled off her shoe throwing it at Juugo's head.

"Haha you missed!" Another shoe hits Juugo in the face causing him to fall backwards on his butt.

"Ow!"

"Haha no I didn't!" Juugo narrows his eyes at the leader of the fan club.

"This means war!" Juugo growled before pushing himself off the ground, he then picks up the shoes thrown at him.

"W-What are you going to do?" he smirks before holding both shoes over the root top over a pond below.

"You won't dare."

"I would….now just back away slowly or else you'll ever see your shoes ever again!"

"I can always buy a new pair of shoes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Juugo slides off Kimimaro's book bag before throwing the shoes back at the leader of the fangirls.

"Well what if I 'accidently' dropped Kimimaro's bag into the dirty water then?"

"Please don't ruin his beautiful bag!" The fangirls then slowly backed away from the crazy orange haired boy.

"Just as I thought." Juugo slides Kimimaro's bag back onto his shoulder before walking to the door of the roof opening it.

"Let this not happen again girls!" Juugo said as he stuck his tongue out at them before running throw the door.

"Aw man he got away!" One of the fangirls whined.

"We'll get him later….for now let's try to find Kimimaro and sit by him!" The leader then runs through the doors with her little fan club followed behind.

* * *

"It is so much fun picking with Karin and her little followers! They should know not to mess with the evil genius Yakushi Kabuto!" Kabuto said as he sat down with his lunch tray.

"Plus my name is not Kabudork...it's Kabuto!"

"Kabuto why are you sitting at our table?" He looks up at the two boys and one girl.

"Cause all the seats are taken Zaku." Kabuto said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Whatever...you do know that every time you sit here that you have to pay us right?" Dosu said as he reached over grabbing Kabuto's apple juice.

"I don't have any money today." Kabuto takes his apple juice away from Dosu.

"Oh really?"

"Yes my mom didn't give me any money today because she had to go to work early."

"Whatever you say KabuDORK." Kin said as she watched Kabuto's face turn red.

"Kin-San please stop calling me that."

"Why should I?"

"Um because...um...never mind." Kin then starts smirking.

"You don't have a reason?"

"Um no."

"Anyway what were you saying about Karin and her little followers?"

"You guys heard what I said didn't you?"

"Duh dipstick, you just sat down mumbling to yourself and we heard what you said loud and clear."

"I am not a dipstick! Plus Karin got mad because I called her Mr.Pirate." Kin, Dosu, and Zaku starts laughing at the blushing boy.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing we just thought you didn't have enough back bone to say something like that to Karin without her knocking you out." Zaku wipes the tear from his eye.

"Um I always make fun of her."

"I know everyone does too."

"So what's wrong with me doing it?"

"Don't know."

"Anyway Kabuto Orochimaru-Sensei said that you left your book bag in his classroom." Kin said as she looked at the slivered haired 14 year-old.

"Alright."

"Why is it that every day Orochimaru-Sensei says you left something in his classroom?"

"I don't know I wonder about that too sometimes." Kabuto then starts eating his food.

* * *

**Alrighty my job is done so now you guys have to do your job and review please……I hate saying please sometimes….any who just review and I will give you a preview in return. Sorry for any mistakes. Seems like Kabuto is having some troubles finding his stuff...coughOrochimarutookthemcough excuse me. Yes everyone Orochimaru will arrive in the next chapter.**

**VK: Haha I barely escaped from that psycho path Keiichi.**

**Keiichi: Let me out so I can kill you! (Locked inside a cage)**

**VK: Don't feel like it! Plus you and Itachi tried to kill me! I mean come on! I didn't do anything to Itachi-Kun!**

**Keiichi: While she is complaining just review. (Pulls a spoon out of nowhere and starts digging at the ground.) **


	8. The snake has arrived!

**I am really really sorry for not updating, I was really sick. But now that I am better, I can update (smiles) **

**Also just yesterday I finally defeated one of my Zelda games and I am so happy!**

**Keiichi: yeah she finally pwned ****Ganondorf….. Shocking isn't it.**

**DMLG: Keiichi that's not funny at all!**

**Keiichi: Whatever! (Walks away)**

**DMLG: That big meanie! Anyway I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Kimimaro-San?" He looks up from his lunch.

"Yes Mikura?"

"Um Juugo-San seems to be looking for you." Mikura watches as Juugo stood by the lunch room door scratching his head looking around.

Looking behind him Kimimaro looks over at his confused friend before standing up.

"I'll be right back Mikura."

"All right." Mikura continues eating her lunch.

* * *

"Haha stupid fangirls think that they could win a match against the almighty Juugo!" He then jumps off the third step landing on the ground before he continued to walk down the halls.

"Now to give Kimimaro back his book bag seeing that he doesn't have any candy in it." Juugo then stops in front of the lunch room door before pushing it up walking inside of it.

"Okay now where is he?" he scratches his head looking around for his sliver haired friend.

His eyes lands on a sliver head but realizing that it was just Kabuto.

"Juugo what are you doing?" Looking to his left he realizes that it was the person he was looking for.

"Ne Kimimaro I was looking everywhere for you!" He hands the book bag back to its owner while grinning at him.

"What's with the mark on your nose?"

"Your fangirls tried to beat me up but they were unsuccessful! Your number one fan throw her shoe at me twice."

"I see…you might want to hurry up and get your lunch before we have to leave." Nodding his head Juugo runs over to the long line.

* * *

Kabuto stands up from the lunch table, "Where ya going Kabuto?" He looks back at Dosu.

"I was going to get my bag from Orochimaru-Sensei."

"Whatever…do not forget to pay us or me and Dosu here will tell the whole school who you like."

"You guys do not even know who I like!"

Zaku smirks before looking over at Kin before looking back at the blushing Kabuto.

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea about who you like."

"Fine I'll pay you tomorrow." Kabuto throws away his trash before walking out of the lunchroom.

* * *

Hidan smirks before hitting the person in front of him, the kid slowly turns around glaring at him.

"Hidan are we going to have another problem today in line again?" The kid asked as he rolled up his left sleeve.

"What we always have the same problem in line everyday Kakuzu." Hidan grins.

"And I keep telling you this everyday my head is not a target practice board, so stop hitting me like one."

"Hidan do you always have to pick on Kakuzu-San every day?" Tayuya asked as she looked down at her shoes.

"What…don't tell me that you have a crush on my friend here?" Hidan points at Kakuzu while smirking at Tayuya.

"N-No I don't!"

"Okay then shut up." Hidan turns back around talking (more like insulting) Kakuzu.

"_W-who does he think he is telling me what to do!"_ Tayuya grabs her tray, looking around to make sure that no one was watching she hits Hidan in the back of the head.

"OW! Tayuya what the heck was that for?!" he glares at his sister while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know, I was bored." He turns back around mumbling.

"_Serves him right…..oh wait a minute….if I keep hitting him on the head then he is going to get more stupider…. Oh well that's his own fault for making me mad in the first place."_

* * *

Deidara looks down at Sasori who in return was lying on the ground twitching.

"Now what's wrong with you puppet boy un?"

"T-There's no t-tacos t-today!"

"Sasori we had tacos yesterday, today is chilly day."

"B-but I need them!"

"_Oh boy here we go again."_

"Sasori you have five seconds to return to normal before I slap the silly out of you yeah." Deidara face turns blank as he watched his friend stop twitching.

"Deidara your no fun anymore!" Sasori sighs before pushing his self to his feet.

"I'm tired and hungry yeah." He walks pass Sasori going over to the line.

"Party pooper." Sasori mumbles before joining his friend in line.

* * *

"I wonder where Kabuto-Kun is." Orochimaru sits in his dark classroom looking at the door.

He hears something behind him; looking over his shoulder he sees his pet snake Manda .

"What's the matter my dear friend?" Standing up from his chair Orochimaru walks over to the tank.

"You seem a bit irritated." Lifting the top of the tank he reaches in picking up the purple snake.

"There's no need to be un-patient Manda I will feed you soon." With saying that Orochimaru pets the top of his head before placing him back into the tank.

Before walking back over to his chair Orochimaru puts the top back on Manda's tank.

"Know to wait for Kabuto-Kun to come get his belongings Kukuku." (Um yeah let's leave Orchi-crazy-maru alone now shall we.)

* * *

"Haku-Chan thank you for the food!" Sakura smiles at her friend before she grabbed another piece of paper.

"And you're welcome again Sakura-Chan."

"I'm really happy that you're my friend Haku-Chan."

"Um why is that?"

"Cause Ami and her friends are really big meanies….and I am happy that you wanted to be my friend and not theirs."

"Ne Sakura-Chan everyone needs a friend."

"I know."

"Ok let's stop talking about this and finish coloring this picture."

"Ok!"

* * *

"So Karin-Chan what do you plan on doing to Hidan-Baka?" Hazaki asked as she poked at her salad.

"Well my brother is taking us to go get some ice cream after school so I was thinking maybe I could either push Hidan in the mud or knock his ice cream on him." Karin pushes her glasses up before looking up at Hazaki.

"Wow Karin you are really smart!" Hazaki said with sprinkles in her eyes. (She smart as a rock….no wait a rock is smarter than her!)

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Karin?"

"Yes Haki?"

"When is our next spelling test?"

"Next week on Friday, why?"

"Cause I have to study really really hard to get a nice grade."

"Haki face it you can never be as smart as me and Karin." Hazaki smirks at her younger twin.

"That's really mean of you to say something like that Hazaki." Haki looks down at her plate.

"Yeah whatever."

"Plus Karin is smarter than the both of us any…..you just cheat off of people sitting next to you."

"Haki shut up." Hazaki then hits Haki on the back of the head.

"Owie! You didn't have to hit me you know!"

"Shut up whining you little baby!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"_Do these two every stop fighting?"_ Karin lays her head on her hand as she continued to watch her twin friends fuss.

* * *

**Ok guys it is 12:00 a.m. right now and I am tired! See I stayed up just to update for you guys, so you guys can do the nicest think on the planet for me….review.**

**DMLG: Three new people/animal showed up today Kakuzu, Orochimaru, and Manda….. I wonder what Orochimaru has planned for Kabuto.**

**DMLG: That's right I have not a clue what he has planned for Kabuto…. I remember later or something.**

**Keiichi: In other words she is too lazy to even think straight….or maybe she doesn't have a brain to think with.**

**DMLG: Nobody asked you Keiichi!**

**Keiichi: Nobody had too.**

**DMLG: ANYWAY!!! As I was saying please review (See I said the 'p' word) Oh yeah sorry for any mistakes...GOOD NIGHT!!! (runs away)**


	9. Rikiko's Warning

**Hehehe sorry for the very long wait…please don't kill me! (Hides behind Keiichi) I really was trying to update but I didn't have any ideas and I am really sorry for that!**

**Keiichi: In other words she is a worthless dipstick (starts laughing)**

**DMLG: Your not funny Keiichi (folds arms)**

**Keiichi: Yeah? Well at least I didn't get owned by Ganondorf!**

**DMLG: For your information Keiichi I owned him….after I got beat up a couple of times….BUT THAT DOES NOT MATTER RIGHT NOW!!!**

**Keiichi: Yeah whatever! Legendary Manic over there does not own Invader Zim, Naruto,or me.**

* * *

"Sooooooo party pooper what type of chilly are we having?" Sasori asked as he tied his shoe.

"…..chilly…." Deidara continues to stare into space.

"I know we are having chilly..but what KIND?!" Sasori asked as he stood up brushing the back of his pants off.

"SCHOOL chilly!" Deidara turns around glaring at the red haired by with his right eye twitching.

"Hehehe understood!" Sasori rubs the back of his head as he backed away from his moody friend.

Deidara slowly turns back around staring in space again.

"_Maybe I should leave him alone until he eats something.."_ looking up ahead of the line he sees Tayuya and Hidan.

"Hey Deidara?"

A dark aura appeared around Deidara as he slowly turning his towards Sasori like a robot, ".it. Now?"

Backing away even more Sasori puts his hands up in defense, "I-I w-was g-going t-to tell y-you that we can g-get our l-lunch e-even f-f-f-faster if I ask my b-brother and s-sister if we could cut." Sasori was three seconds away from wetting his pants at the look Deidara was giving him.

"Well why didn't you just say so yeah?" he said with a smile on his face.

"_He is really starting to scary me!"_

"Ne! Tayuya!" stop in the middle of getting ready to hit Hidan again she turns around after hearing her name being called.

"What?!"

"Can me and Deidara cut pretty please?!" closing her eyes and sighing she nods her head before turning back around.

"See I told ya..now let's go!" Sasori grabs his friend's arm dragging him towards his sister.

"_Finally I can eat now!" _Deidara said as he rubbed his rumbling tummy.

"_Oh how I wish today was taco day!" _Sasori thought as he watched his sister hit their older brother on the back of the head.

"Tayuya cut it out already!" Hidan said as he grabbed her tray from her hands.

"What I'm bored!"

"Like I am suppose to care! What are two midgets doing here?" Sasori eye twitches.

"Look here Hidan I am not a midget!"

"Um Sasori you are kind of short you know." Deidara said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not you to Deidara!" Sasori drops to his knees for the third time.

"Why is the world against me why?!" Sasori places his face into his hands.

"All great he's in his drama queen mode." Tayuya mumbled under her breathe.

"Hidan I have to ask you something." He turns around looking at Kakuzu.

"What about my greatness?"

"No you moron! I wanted to know why you pushed your sister out of her chair." Kakuzu said as he grabbed a yogurt cup.

"Well because I forgot every single thing on the test and I didn't want to fail by myself." Hidan hands Tayuya back her tray before grabbing an apple.

"Did you also do it for fun?"

"Of course I did it for that reason too."

"Hidan is just stupid that's why he does stuff like that." Tayuya said as she also grabbed a yogurt cup.

"You guys are just jealous of me that's all."

"Yeah sure we are," Kakuzu and Tayuya mumbled under their breathe.

* * *

"Ne Sakura-Chan our picture came out pretty good!" Haku said as he raised it up into the air.

"Hai Hai!" Sakura drops the smile from her face when she seen Ami and her followers coming over to their desk.

"And what are you two doing big forehead?" Ami asked as she flicked Sakura on the forehead.

"It's none of your business Ami-Chan and leave Sakura-Chan alone!" Haku said as he sat the picture down on his desk.

"Be quiet Haku-Kun." Momo glared at the boy.

"Silence Momo, I give the orders around here not you." Ami said as she looked at the brown haired girl.

"Sorry Ami-Chan."

"Now then, Sakura why didn't you give me any of your lunch today hm?"

"Haku-Chan was sharing his lunch with me since Kimimaro didn't pack me a lunch." Sakura said as she rubbed the middle of her forehead where Ami poked her.

"Hey Gaara?" Looking up he sees Temari, Kankuro's older sister.

"Did I do something wrong again Temari-San?" Gaara asked as he blinked up at the older girl.

"No silly I wanted to tell you that Ami and her friends are picking on your little sister." Temari said as she pointed over at the three girls standing in front of Haku and Sakura's desk.

Looking over his shoulder he frowns before pushing his chair back standing up, "Thank you for letting me know Temari-San."

"Anytime apple head," Temari then walks over to where Kankuro was sitting.

"Ami are you causing problems for my sister and Haku-kun again?" The purple haired girl turned around seeing her crush standing in front of her.

"Um n-no I am not Gaara-Kun, I was just asking S-Sakura-Chan for a crayon." Gaara looks at his younger twin. Seeing that she was rubbing a red spot on her forehead.

"Looks more to me like you're hurting her." Gaara folds his arms before looking back at Ami.

* * *

"What is Orochimaru-Sensei planning…I mean come on! He has my stuff almost every single day." Kabuto said as he walked down the stairs.

Hearing a noise behind him he stops walking, "Look here Zaku I said that I would pay you tomorrow now leave me alone." He then continues to walk down the stairs.

Suddenly he felt something touch the back of his neck causing him to jump down two steps.

"_W-What was that?!"_ Kabuto asked his self before looking around, feeling a bit nervous he turned back around walking down the steps a little faster.

"_Perhaps the rumors are true or it could be just my imagination playing tricks on me!" _Kabuto laughs at his self but he stopped when he heard someone else laughing. (RUN KABUTO *Falls to knees* RUN!!!)

Slowly turning he sees a kid standing at the top of the stairs smirking down at him.

"Zaku is that you?" Kabuto lifts up his glasses trying to get a better look.

Not hearing a response he places his glasses back on his nose, "Look go torture someone else Zaku!" Kabuto turns around only to see a boy standing right in his face.

"AH!" He then fell backwards on the steps, looking terrified at the boy in front of him.

Tilting his head back Kabuto noticed that the figure that was standing at the top of the steps was gone.

Looking back down he sees that the boy was still standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" The boy continues to look down at Kabuto, he then suddenly smiles at Kabuto.

"Is that anyway to say hi to a friend Yakushi-Kun?" He eyes widen be backing away from the boy.

"Rikiko?!"

"Glad you remembered me."

"I thought y-you w-were dead?"

"I am and it sucks!"

"W-What are y-you d-doing here anywhere?" Even though the stair way was dark Kabuto could see the blood on his decreased friend's shirt and face.

"Just came here to give you a warning."

"About what?" Kabuto finally stopped backing away until he was at least six steps away from Rikiko.

"You have to keep an eye on those three."

"Who?"

"Zaku, Kin, and Dosu."

"Why?"

"My my your still the same Kabuto I remember, always asking a lot of questions." Rikiko shakes his head causing blood to ooze out of his neck.

Kabuto tired to keep his lunch down but that wasn't working out to well once he seen his friend's eye ball fall out.

"Oops sorry! But to answer your question, it is because they are planning on getting rid of you." Rikiko said while picking up his eye ball place it back in his socket.

"They are always trying to get rid of me." Kabuto turns his face away from Rikiko.

"I am talking about permanently Yakushi-Kun."

"Permanently? What do you mean permanently?"

"Geeze you really are hopeless without me around aren't you? They are planning on killing you, you moron."

"But what did I do?"

"For one they don't like you and for two you didn't give them any money which is a good and bad thing. You made matters worse by saying that you didn't have any money, which you did."

"What are you saying?"

"When you got up some of your money fell out of your pocket and now they are mad." Kabuto runs his hand through his hair.

"All great why do I have to be so clumsy."

"Your right you are clumsy my friend." Kabuto looks up at Rikiko, but instead he only seen darkness.

"Rikiko? Where did you go?" Kabuto stands up before looking around.

Sighing to his self Kabuto finally reached the bottom of the stairs, opening up the door he looks behind one last time before walking through.

* * *

Orochimaru leans back in his chair sighing, "Ne Manda-Kun stop hitting your head against the glass before you hurt yourself." he said as he looked over his shoulder at the annoyed snake.

Running a hand through his long black hair, Orochimaru stands up from his chair walking over to the window.

"Perhaps Kabuto-Kun ran into some trouble on the way here or something...why am I talking to you when you do nto talk back Manda-Kun," he starts chuckling while walking over to the tank.

He lifts the lid on the tank, just before he could get the lid Manda jumps up and raps himself around Orochimaru's neck.

"My, My you sure are moody today Manda-Kun," Orochimaru's only reply from the snake was a 'hissing' sound.

"Very moody indeed." Orochiamaru drops the lid back on the tank before heading back to his chair.

Feeling Manda losen his grip he reaches up pull the annoyed snake from around his neck.

* * *

**Let's leave Orochimaru and Manda alone shall we?**

**See I made the chapter long just for you (hides under a table) so please don't kill me yet! I will try to update my other stories and this one again later on this week.**

**Keiichi: Fear not readers I will make sure that she will write the next chapter (holds up a bat) right Dark Maniac?**

**DMLG: O.O Um Hai! Please review! (Runs away)**

**Keiichi: GET BACK HERE**


	10. Kakuzu's Revenge

**And I'm back with an update….and now I shall hide. (Jumps behind Keiichi) I know it took me forever to update but my brain went dead T^T.**

**Keiichi: In others words she was already brain dead! (Laughs)**

**DMLG: And Keiichi is being a jackass again! Anyway I really was trying to update but all of my ideas were gone…but then they suddenly returned to me today! **

**DMLG: Maybe it was the lack of chocolate bars.**

**Keiichi: Or maybe you were too lazy to do anything.**

**DMLG:…..**

**Keiichi: And she has nothing to say….onward with the crazy Looney story......she doesn't own Naruto**

* * *

Recap:

_Orochimaru leans back in his chair sighing, "Ne Manda-Kun stop hitting your head against the glass before you hurt yourself." he said as he looked over his shoulder at the annoyed snake._

_Running a hand through his long black hair, Orochimaru stands up from his chair walking over to the window._

_"Perhaps Kabuto-Kun ran into some trouble on the way here or something...why am I talking to you when you do not talk back Manda-Kun," he starts chuckling while walking over to the tank._

_He lifts the lid on the tank; just before he could get the lid Manda jumps up and raps himself around Orochimaru's neck._

_"My, My you sure are moody today Manda-Kun," Orochimaru's only reply from the snake was a 'hissing' sound._

_"Very moody indeed." Orochimaru drops the lid back on the tank before heading back to his chair._

_Feeling Manda loosen his grip he reaches up pull the annoyed snake from around his neck._

End of Recap

* * *

"Well that was really weird." Kabuto mumbled to himself as he turned another corner.

"Was that just my imagination or was that the school lunch?" he scratches the back of his head before stopping in front of a classroom door.

"Well here it goes." Kabuto said as he reached for the door knob.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." He said as he turned the knob.

* * *

"Kakuzu I have another awesome wrestling move." He turns his head towards Hidan.

"Is it that same move you showed me the time, when you kicked the air not the person and fell on your butt?" Kakuzu asked as he ate some of his yogurt.

"Why does everyone say that?! But no not that one, it's a brand new one."

"I really don't care what it is as long as I am not the person you plan on using it on like a practice dummy."

"What do you still have bruise on you or something?" Hidan asked as he took a bit out his apple.

"Yes I still have the bruises you moron!" He said as he moved his bangs out of the way

"See!" Kakuzu shows Hidan a purplish bump on his forehead.

"Ow." Kakuzu said as Hidan poked it.

"Stop that!" he slaps away the boy's hand before let go of his bangs.

"That looks like it hurts."

"It does hurt stupid."

"I mean all I did was throw a soft ball at you."

"With a rock taped to it."

"Opps…. I think that ball was meant for Karin's big head." Hidan rubs the back of his head.

Kakuzu sighs before grabbing the back of Hidan's head smashing his face into his food.

"I got my revenge now so I'm happy." Kakuzu smirks at Hidan as he wiped the chilly and other foods off his face. (Haha)

* * *

"Tayuya do you always hit your brother with something hard?" Tayuya looks at Kidomaru.

"Is there a problem with me doing that Kido-Kun?" She growled at him.

"N-No not a-at all Tayu-Chan!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore."

"S-Sorry it's a habit." Kidomaru laughs nervously before looking the other way.

"What do you plan on doing to Karin today?" Tayuya looks to her left at the chubby boy beside her.

"I don't know…do you have a plan Jirobo?" He shakes his head no.

"What about you two?" She looks at the two boys in front of her.

"Sakon has nothing and I have nothing." Ukon replied as he grabbed his brother's apple.

"Hey that was mine Ukon!" Sakon said as he tried to grab the apple back.

"No it's mine now!" he said as he place a hand on his brother's forehead holding him back.

"No it's mine not yours!" Tayuya's eye starts twitching, she then slammed her hand on the table startling Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon.

"Look here you morons! Sakon take my stupid apple and quiet being such a baby!" Sakon slowly reaches for the apple on Tayuya's tray.

"Um t-thanks Tayuya-San." Sakon quickly brings the apple to his chest.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Deidara when was the last time you talk to Dib?" Sasori asked as he took a sip of his chocolate milk.

"When will you stopping calling people names? And who are you talking about anyway?"

"I was talking about weasel boy."

"Who Itachi?" Deidara asked before picking up his spoon.

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Was he beating up his little brother again?"

"He was poking Sasuke and stepping on Sai."

"Who is Sai?"

"Itachi and Sasuke's cousin."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks like Sasuke."

"Does he have ducky hair too?"

"No he doesn't."

"Aw so Saucy is the only one with ducky hair then?"

"You know if Sasuke heard you say that I don't know how many bruises and bite marks you will have." Deidara said as he ate some of his chilly.

"Saucy wouldn't dare beat me up Dei-Chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Dei-Chan?!"

"I don't know it's a habit!"

"Well you better find a new habit then!"

"Sasori Deidara is right Sasuke doesn't like to be called Saucy and I do not like being called Dib or weasel boy." Sasori looks over his shoulder at a very angry Itachi.

"Hehe hi ya Tachi! How l-l-long h-have you've been standing there?" Sasori rubs the back of his neck.

"Long enough to hear everything that you were saying….and say my name the right way you moron." Itachi said as he sat down across from Deidara.

"Sorry."

"How many poke bruises does Sasuke have?"

"I don't know I lost count after ten."

"How many shoe prints are on Sai?"

"Twenty….six." Itachi grabs Deidara's chocolate milk off his tray.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses!" he said as he opened up the carton.

"Haha Deidara doesn't have any chocolate milk!"

"Haha Sasori can't watch the Invader Zim Halloween special!"

"That's just sad Sasori."

"What are you watching it too Itachi?" He nods his head as he continued to sip the chocolate milk.

"No fair!" Sasori then stands up.

"And where are you going cherry head?"

"To beg Kimimaro to let me watch Invader Zim!" With that he runs off.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Kabudork?" Kin asked while looking at her nails.

"How about we dip his head in a toilet."

"We did that last week Zaku."

"We could run his head into a wall then."

"We did that yesterday!" Kin said while looking at the somewhat hyper boy.

"Then do you have any plans Miss-I-Know-Everything?"

"We could always through him in the dumpster behind the school after we beat him up."

"See Zaku why can't you just be smart like me and Kin." Zaku sticks his tongue put at Dosu.

"I am smart when I want to be."

"Yeah yeah whatever….let's go pay Kabudork a visit shall we?" Kin said as she stood up from the table.

"I thought we were going to pay him a visit after school?"

"That's what you get for thinking! We're not going to beat him yet, I just want to tease him some more." She said as she walked out the lunch room with Dosu and Zaku following behind her.

* * *

**Itachi showed up!!! Itachi showed up!!! Okay enough of the crazyness!!!**

**I'll be honest this chapter sucks because my brain is all mushy from school today. I promise the next chapter will be better! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**please review.**

**See you all next time!**


	11. When Gaara Is Mad

**Okay everyone I have finally updated once again!**

**Keiichi: about time.**

**DMLG:….I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

"_What are we going to do about Kabudork?" Kin asked while looking at her nails._

"_How about we dip his head in a toilet."_

"_We did that last week Zaku."_

"_We could run his head into a wall then."_

"_We did that yesterday!" Kin said while looking at the somewhat hyper boy._

"_Then do you have any plans Miss-I-Know-Everything?"_

"_We could always through him in the dumpster behind the school after we beat him up."_

"_See Zaku why can't you just be smart like me and Kin." Zaku sticks his tongue put at Dosu._

"_I am smart when I want to be."_

"_Yeah yeah whatever….let's go pay Kabudork a visit shall we?" Kin said as she stood up from the table._

"_I thought we were going to pay him a visit after school?"_

"_That's what you get for thinking! We're not going to beat him yet, I just want to tease him some more." She said as she walked out the lunch room with Dosu and Zaku following behind her._

End of Recap

* * *

Hearing the door open, Orochimaru looks up from annoying Manda even more.

Seeing a sliver head peak into the room he starts smirking, "Glad you could make it Kabuto-Kun."

Kabuto jumps a little before answering, "Sorry for being late Orochimaru-Sensei I kind of ran into a little trouble." He said as he pushed the door open enough to side into the classroom.

"What kind of trouble Kabuto-Kun?" Orochimaru asked as he stood up from his seat and started walking over to Manda's tank.

"Nothing really bad Orochimaru-Sensei," Kabuto closes the door before walking farer in the room until he was in front of his Sensei's desk.

He says nothing while placing his pet back into the tank, he then drops the top back on it in time before Manda could jump out.

"Where exactly is my bag?" Without turning around Orochimaru points his finger to the back of the room.

"It's on the back table." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you Sensei." Kabuto bows before walking to the back of the room. Without paying any attention he doesn't realize Orochimaru following behind him.

* * *

"KIMIMAROOOOOOOO!" Looking up from talking to Mikura Kimimaro sees Sasori running towards the table.

"What is it Sasori?" he stops in front of his older brother trying to catch his breathe.

"Wow that was a long run!" He then feels something hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Sasori all you did was run around the table to Kimimaro's table moron yeah." Deidara said with a bored look on his face.

"Deidara is right Sasori you are indeed a moron." Itachi looks at the blushing Sasori. (He was embarassed)

"Anyway what do you want?"

"Could you please let me watch Invader Zim oh great big brother of mine?" Sasori said with sparkles in his eyes.

"No can do Sasori."

"Please this is very important to me!" He said with a pout on his face.

"Aw Kimimaro stop being mean to your little brother." Turning back in his seat he faces Mikura.

"Huh?" Mikura stands up from her seat and walks over to where Sasori was standing.

"Let him watch Invader Zim…plus how can you ignore such an adorable face?" She asked as she hugged the red head.

"….Fine…" Kimimaro said.

"Thank you Kimimaro!" Sasori said as he ran back the table.

"That's very nice of you Kimimaro." Mikura said before kissing him on his cheek.

"Whatever." He said while looking away with a blush on his face.

* * *

"I would never hurt Sakura-Chan here, she is my friend…right Sakura-Chan?" Ami asked as she hugged her.

"Ami you know that Sakura-Chan doesn't want to be your friend because you are a big meanie." Haku grabs Sakura out of Ami's grip.

"Who asked you Haku-Kun?"

"No one had to."

"Anyway back to what I was saying, leave my sister alone before I make you eat a bug or something." Gaara continues to glare at the purple haired girl.

Ami's eyes began to water up, "I don't care if you cry, as long as it isn't Sakura that's crying."

She runs of back to her table with her followers right behind her.

"Thanks Gaara-Chan." Sakura said while smiling at her brother.

"No probably at all Sakura-Chan." Gaara then walks back over to his table.

"Just let me know if they pick on you two again."

"Is your head alright?"

"Hai!" Sakura said while turning to face Haku.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is so short, but I have two school projects to finish. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Please don't forget to review!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	12. Who Broke Sasori?

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Recap:

"_I would never hurt Sakura-Chan here, she is my friend…right Sakura-Chan?" Ami asked as she hugged her._

"_Ami you know that Sakura-Chan doesn't want to be your friend because you are a big meanie." Haku grabs Sakura out of Ami's grip._

"_Who asked you Haku-Kun?"_

"_No one had to."_

"_Anyway back to what I was saying, leave my sister alone before I make you eat a bug or something." Gaara continues to glare at the purple haired girl._

_Ami's eyes began to water up, "I don't care if you cry, as long as it isn't Sakura that's crying."_

_She runs of back to her table with her followers right behind her._

"_Thanks Gaara-Chan." Sakura said while smiling at her brother._

"_No probably at all Sakura-Chan." Gaara then walks back over to his table._

"_Just let me know if they pick on you two again."_

"_Is your head alright?"_

"_Hai!" Sakura said while turning to face Haku._

End of Recap

* * *

"Hey Tayuya, why is your brother covered in chilly?" Sakon asked as he took a bit out of the apple.

Shrugging her shoulders she watches as her brother left the lunchroom, "Probably said something Kakuzu didn't like."

"Like always?"

"Yes like always Sakon."

"Is he ever going to learn his lesson about bothering people?"

"Nope."

* * *

"I can't believe Kakuzu did that to me!" he said while trying to get the school lunch of his face and clothes.

"I'll get him back later…Kimimaro is going to kill me for messing up my clothes." He said as he walked to the restroom.

"That stupid butt- face is soooooooo going to get it when I see him again!" he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

His face was almost an orange color (from the chilly) he had chumps of meat sticking to his shirt and hair.

He turns on the water before sticking his hand under it.

"Now I'm going to smell like three day old chilly for the rest of the day!" Hidan turns around heading for the bathroom door.

"Now to come up with a awesome revenge plan….I may need some help from Sasori." Hidan rubs his hands together laughing.

* * *

"Okay Sasori you can stop singing now……Sasori……Oi Sasori," A vein pops on Itachi's forehead.

Deidara closes his eyes and starts counting, "_3….2…1"_

"OW ITACHI WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" he yelled while rubbing the back of his head were Itachi punched him.

"I told you to stop singing but you just insisted to keep provoking me until I snapped at you with unnecessary violence."

Sasori looks at the raven haired as if he had two heads.

"Yeah Itachi try using smaller words to the point to were Sasori can understand what you are saying……plus where did you learn to use words like that?"

The Uchiha shrugs his shoulders, "Practice and of course if you forgotten I'm a grade higher then you and Mr. Apple Head over there." He said pointing to the red haired boy still staring at him like a lunatic.

"I forgot yeah….I think you broke his brain Itachi. What are we suppose to tell Kimimaro?"

"That he ran into the wall and got brain damage?"

"Sasori's brain was already damaged though.''

"Hm will I don't know what to say then."

"For a some genius you sure are unless at times like these." Deidara mumbled under his breathe.

Itachi glares at Deidara but chose not to say a word.

"_I wonder what type of reaction I will get out of Deidara if I stare at him…" _Sasori turns his head staring at the blond.

Felling someone watching him he looks up from his tray at Sasori.

"What wrong with you?" He asks.

The red haired boy continues to stare at him without responding to the question.

"Seriously Sasori even though you're not trying to look creepy, but you're eyes look like those creepy dolls that my little sister Ino has." Deidara said as a shiver made its way down his spine.

"_Sweeeeeet its working!" _allowing a small smirk to make its way on his face Sasori continues staring at his friend without blinking.

Itachi looks at Sasori, "_Now what's he up too?"_

* * *

"Awwwww my little Panda-Chan is a hero!" Temari said while roughing up Gaara's hair.

"Temari-San can you please stop calling me that?" he said while trying to fix his hair back to the way it was.

"But it's true Gaara you do look like a little cute panda."

"Aren't you suppose to return to your class now?"

"Wow looks like some is ready for a nap rightttt?" Gaara growls at Temari when she tried to mess with his hair again.

"I'm not a baby Temari."

"I know I know…..but you still look like one."

"…." Gaara glares at the blond before sitting down in his seat.

* * *

"Orochimaru-Sensei I don't see my bag anywhere," Kabuto said turning around, he stopped himself from screaming when he noticed the pale teacher standing there.

"Hm interesting I thought maybe it was there." He said as he looked over the sliver head at the table.

"Maybe someone took it to the lost & found in the office." Kabuto pushes his glasses up.

"_**Leave now Kabuto."**_ The said boy blinks when he realized who the voice belonged too.

"_Rikiko, what are you talking about?"_

"_**You have to leave now you're in danger."**_

"_Danger?"_

"_**Get away from him now."**_

"U-Uh Orochimaru-Sensei I have to go see…."

"Who do you have to go see Kabuto-Kun?"

"_Come on think of something Kabuto!"_

"Um I have to go see Itachi….yeah I have to meet him before lunch is over."

Orochimaru's eyes light up, "And for what do you need the Uchiha prodigy for?"

"Well we have this project we need to finish."

"Hm very well Kabuto-Kun, I will look for your bag while you are away." The pale skin man said as he turn around walking back to his desk.

Kabuto let's out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in, "There is no need to Orochimaru-Sensei I will find it later." He said while walking quickly to the door.

"Very while then Kabuto-Kun, have a nice day."

Once the door to his classroom closed Orochimaru curse to himself, "Manda-kun I almost had someone to try that new experiment on but as it seems he got away…but we will catch him again won't we my little pet?"

* * *

After leaving the classroom the sliver haired boy runs around the corner stopping to catch his breathe.

"Rikiko what was that all about?"

"_**It was something about that guy that was plain creepy."**_

"Rikiko did you forget that Orochimaru-Sensei was always creepy."

"_**But more than usual, just stay on your toes Yakushi-Kun."**_

"Yeah yeah Rikiko you should leave now I don't want anyone to think that I'm talking to myself, everyone knows that's Sasori's job."

"_**Just remember what I said Kabuto." **_

"Fine."

* * *

Alright finally finished for now, I know I have update in a long time but I had to focus on my school work. I'm not exactly sure when I will update next, but I am working on it right now.

Hope you guys are still reader this story. Until next time

Bye bye~

But do not fear I will be back! After I take care of the other two stories.

Happy birthday Hinata!


	13. Juugo and Trouble

****

I do not own Naruto or Invader Zim.

* * *

Recap:

_After leaving the classroom the sliver haired boy runs around the corner stopping to catch his breathe._

"_Rikiko what was that all about?"_

"_**It was something about that guy that was plain creepy."**_

"_Rikiko did you forget that Orochimaru-Sensei was always creepy."_

"_**But more than usual just stay on your toes Yakushi-Kun."**_

"_Yeah yeah Rikiko you should leave now I don't want anyone to think that I'm talking to myself, everyone knows that's Sasori's job."_

"_**Just remember what I said Kabuto." **_

"_Fine."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Okay when Kimimaro says that he doesn't have any candy that normally means he has candy because when he says that he doesn't then he does and-BLAH BLAH BLEH BLAH! Stupid words messing up my poor little mind…I'm sorry my pretty little mind I didn't mean to hurt ya!" Juugo pets his forehead.

"Alright the only place where those butt munches won't find me is in the boy's locker room. Yesss I am a hyper genius!"

"Do you always talk to yourself like this you weirdo?"

Juugo looks over his shoulder looking for the owner of voice, "In front of you dummy."

He slowly turns back around looking into two tiny black eyes, "Oi you smell like fish and it's against the law to smell like that you know."

"What was that you orange hair freak?" The boy grabs Juugo by the front of his shirt.

"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy now my uniform smells like tuna and sushi!" Juugo drops his head backwards whining.

"Do you wanna fight or something?"

"NO now if you would please excuse me I'm on a mission Sushi-Sama."

"I told you a million times my name is Hoshigaki Kisame! Not Sushi-Lover, Blue Tuna, Sushi- Man, or Sushi anything!"

"FINE! I'll just call you fishy then cause it fits you soooo perfectly, you know I use to have a fishy named fishy. But then one day he ran away, my mom said that he caught a taxi and went to the places where fishes go to. Is that where you came from too?" Kisame's eye starts twitching.

"You know what you're lucky I got something important to do or I would have smashed your stupid face in you freak." He let's go of Juugo's shirt backing away.

"Is that important something going to the pet store and stalk the fishes?" Juugo quickly turns on his heels jetting down the halls.

"Wha? I KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!"

* * *

"_Bow down bow down, before the power of Santa or be crushed byyyy his jolly boots of doommmmm!"_

"Yeahhhhh, he's really starting to creep me out Itachi."

"Just ignore him Uzumaki, he'll stop eventually I'm sure of it."

"You're sure of everything, and sense when did you start calling me Uzumaki?"

"Yes I am sure of everything…..I don't know. Maybe I started calling Uzumaki five minutes ago?"

"I really hate you sometimes you know that yeah?" Deidara lays his on the table.

"Yeah I get that a lot especially from Sasuke, so it's nothing new to me." Itachi stands to his feet stretching, "I'll talk to you two later, have to leave before the fans start tracking me." he picks up his tray throwing it away on his way out of the cafeteria.

"OI! Sori I'm gonna punch you in the chin if you don't stop staring at me like a chocolate cake. And yes I know how you stare at it, if you're even thinking about whatever you're thinking about I think you should stop thinking about it before you hurt yourself you dweeb."

"Wha?"

"Glad and mostly sad to have ya back Sasori."

"What's with you and Itachi saying such confusing words...hey Itachi's gone." Sasori stares at the spot where Itachi was sitting a few moments ago.

"No really?"

"OH MY GOD ITACHI'S A FREAKING NINJA! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Sasori jumps out of his seat causing everyone in the lunch room to go silent.

"_At times like these I just wish the floor would open up and eat me yeah that would be nice." _Deidara sighes as he gets up and walks away leaving the crazy red head to rant to himself.

"Hey Dei I didn't know that our Itachi was a ninja did y-"Sasori looks over and notices that Deidara went missing.

Sasori runs out of the room yelling to the top of his lungs. "DEIDARA'S A NINJA TOO? HEYYYYY THAT'S SO NOT FAIR YOU GUYS! I WANNA BE A NINJA TOO!"

"Um Kimimaro-San?"

"Please don't ask."

"Alright."

* * *

**After Lunch**

"Hey Ra-Chan do you want some gummy bears? You know you what some." Temari waves the bag in front of his face.

"Does it look like I want some gummy bears to you?"

"Oooo that's right you don't eat anything that's in the shape of a bear."

"Don't you have your own classroom to return to now?"

"And I told you early mister panda that I have permission to stay in here for the day."

"You normally pester my brother Kimimaro why don't you go bother him or something?"

"Cause I like Pandas and nobody told you to look like one in the first place now did they?"

"…I have nothing more to say to you Temari-Senpai." Gaara grabs his paper drawing on it.

"Stop calling me that Ra-Chan I told you Senpai makes me feel old and wrinkly."

"…" He continues drawing without spearing the dirty blond a response or look.

"You're seriously going to ignore aren't you?"

"….."

"Fine I'll go talk to Sa-Chan then and tell her what a big meanie her favorite brother is." She stands up walking from the red head.

"Hey Deidara you never told me that you were a ninja." Sasori said as he sat down in his sit Deidara following shortly after.

"That's cause I'm not one you moron…now silent I'm trying to hear what Wasaki-Sensei is saying."

"I've graded you're tests and you well receive them back at the end of the class, now let's get start on the next assignment shall we?"

"Eiara I'm boreddddd."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Ino can call you that and I can't? That's so unfair!"

"Ino doesn't know how to say my name so that's why I let her call me that."

"I still think it's unfair."

"Well maybe you should stop thinking then before you hurt yourself yeah."

* * *

**Okay now I can continue with my stories now that I have a small break, really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Hope you guys are still reading this story.**


	14. Ice Cream Time

**I do not own Naruto sadly.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Hey Deidara you never told me that you were a ninja." Sasori said as he sat down in his sit Deidara following shortly after._

_"That's cause I'm not one you moron…now silent I'm trying to hear what Wasaki-Sensei is saying."_

_"I've graded you're tests and you well receive them back at the end of the class, now let's get start on the next assignment shall we?"_

_"Eiara I'm boreddddd."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"_

_"Ino can call you that and I can't? That's so unfair!"_

_"Ino doesn't know how to say my name so that's why I let her call me that."_

_"I still think it's unfair."_

_"Well maybe you should stop thinking then before you hurt yourself yeah."_

End of Recap

* * *

**End of the Day**

"YAYYYYY ICE CREAM!"

"Sakura get back over here!" Kimimaro pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry Kimimaro I'll get her." Mikura runs to catch up with the pink haired kid.

"You guys are going for ice cream and didn't invite me your most trust worthy awesome non-replaceable friend?" Juugo whines.

"You were too busy trying to make off with my bag."

"Yeah but you could have told me when you first seen me Kimi-Chan."

"Don't call me that you know I hate it."

"Anyway who's the girl?" Juugo points his thumb over his shoulder at the purple-haired girl.

"That's Mikura." Juugo nods his head.

"KIMI-CHAN YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST!"

"What are you talking about now Juugo?"

"You got yourself a girlfriend and didn't tell little old me about her."

"She's not my girlfriend." Kimimaro starts blushing, he quickly turns away hoping that Juugo didn't see.

"Ooooo what's this is the almighty Kimimaro blushing? Oh what do you know he isssssss." He starts laughing.

"Shut up."

"Hey hurry up I'm hungry! Geeze Kimimaro you move like an old lady." Hidan crosses his arms pouting.

"You're always hungry." Karin pushes her glasses back onto her nose.

"Did anybody ask you fathead? No I don't think they did, so shut your fa-"Sasori slaps a hand over his brother's mouth.

"Hehe don't pay any attention to my brother his crazy Mikura-Chan."

"Um."

"Mikura-Chan what's your favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate probably."

"Ne so you Gaara like the same ice cream!"

"Oh so this is Gaara I've heard about, it's nice to meet you finally." Mikura smiles down at him.

"It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

"Which one of these brats spiked your interest dear brother mine?"

"Not interested just curious that's all."

"Whatever but which one is it?"

"The smaller one of the red heads."

"The one that's holding the hand of that girl with pink hair?"

"Yeah he seems like an excellent host don't you agree?"

"Nah I like the one with boy with the pretty green eyes, he would seem like the most perfect pet. All of the others would be jealous."

"Sister you are indeed odd."

"Yeah I hear that a lot, but anyway how are we going to get them? Are we going to do disguises or are we just gonna take them when no one is looking?"

"We'll went for the right moment so have patiences."

"You know I hate waiting."

"I know I know."

"Brother you also know if you wait any longer that you will start to dissolve beccause you have no body right?"

"Well we wouldn't have to do this if that moron never killed me."

"Excuses excuses, hey look our targets are moving."

"Let's go."

* * *

Hearing a twig snap in the bushes Gaara looks quickly over his shoulder, "What's the matter Gaara?"

"Nothing." Gaara continues staring at the bushes.

"Well if there is nothing wrong then let's go catch up with the others before they leave us behind." Sasori grabs his little brother's head dragging him away from the bushes.

"You moron you almost got us caught!"

"It's not like they could see us anyway."

"You dummy they can't see you because you're a freaking ghost but they still see me!"

"Well no one told you to as loud as an elephant now did they?"

"Your soooo lucky that your dead or I would have killed you myself."

"Blah Blah Blah."

* * *

**After Ice Cream**

"Thanks for inviting me for ice cream Kimimaro-San I had fun."

"Anytime Mikura-San."

"It's getting late and I need to get home so I will see you and Juugo-San tomorrow at school. Bye Haruno siblings." She waves before walking down the street.

"Bye Mikura-Chan!" Sakura shouts.

"I had fun too! Thanks for the ice cream Kimimaro see ya later!"

"Yeah and stay out the candy Juugo!" Kimimaro shouts at the retreating back of his friend.

"NEVERRRRRRR!"

"He's weird." Sasori said with a blank face.

"And you're not? Coming you guys its getting dark."

* * *

"Goodnight Kimimaro!" Sakura waves at her brother before dragging Gaara behind her.

"I can't go to sleep I have to rule the earthhhhh." Sasori starts whining.

"Sasori I swear if don't get your butt up those steps and into bed I'm going to go get Kiwi."

"NOOOOOOOO!" The red head quickly runs up the stairs a dust cloud forming behind him.

"NIGHT!" Hidan yells into his older brother's ear before making a run for the stairs.

"One of these days they're going to be the death of me, and here I will hope instead of them they will be marshmallow. Hmmm marshmallows." Kimimaro smiles to himself before walking to the kitchen for his marshmallows.

* * *

**Special thanks to ****TeamEdward225, nikashannaro10, That Incompetent Twit, aliceinwonderland090, and agent rukia a.k.a lettuce for reading and reviewing.**

**Bye-bye~ and thanks again XD you guys are awesome!**


	15. Party's Over

**And I'm back ladies and gentle men XD, I would have updated yesterday but I was too busy watching Alvin and the Chipmunk 2, Alice in Wonderland, drawing Axel from Kingdom Hearts and playing both Left 4 dead games.**

**Any who enjoy the chapter XD.**

**I still do not own Naruto**

* * *

Recap:

_"Goodnight Kimimaro!" Sakura waves at her brother before dragging Gaara behind her._

_"I can't go to sleep I have to rule the earthhhhh." Sasori starts whining._

_"Sasori I swear if don't get your butt up those steps and into bed I'm going to go get Kiwi."_

_"NOOOOOOOO!" The red head quickly runs up the stairs a dust cloud forming behind him._

_"NIGHT!" Hidan yells into his older brother's ear before making a run for the stairs._

_"One of these days they're going to be the death of me, and here I will hope instead of them they will be marshmallow. Hmmm marshmallows." Kimimaro smiles to himself before walking to the kitchen for his marshmallows._

End of Recap

* * *

**Time Skip After Sakura's and Gaara's Birthday Party**

"Gaara that party was awesome dude!" Kankuro pumped his fist in the air.

"I really didn't enjoy." Gaara falls face first into his bed groaning into his pillow.

"Why not? I mean come on! You had clowns and everything! I didn't even have that kind of party."

"I know that but it's just…never mind you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what Gaara?"

"Nothing." Gaara looks over at his door seeing Sakura, his other siblings, and their friends standing there.

"What?"

"Kimimaro, Juugo, and Mikura-San are cleaning up so he said that we have to sleep in here."

"Ugh fine…where's Karin and her friends?"

"In her room playing with dolls."

"Okay then, make yourselves at home."

"I'm telling you Gaara we should really switch rooms." Sasori said as he sat down next to his little brother.

"It's my room and you're not getting it. Now get off my bed before I kick you off." Sasori lies back on the bed smirking at Gaara.

"Nah I think I'll just stay right here where it's nice and comfortable." The next think he knew he was on the floor upside down.

"Gaara what's the matter with you?" Sakura asked her twin.

"I'm just tired and I want to go to sleep." Gaara gives Sakura smile.

"Oh okay."

"_Why doesn't he talk to me like he used to?" _Sakura goes over and sits next to Kankuro.

"Well let's get some shut eye yeah." Deidara looks over at Sasori who was still lying upside down.

"Are you really going to sleep like that Sasori?"

"No but I just don't feel like moving at the moment.

"You're lazy yeah."

"I know"

* * *

**Later on that night**

Kankuro slowly opens his eyes, "Man I knew I shouldn't have drank all of that juice." He grumbles to himself he starts climbing back into his blanket.

_Creak_

Kankuro stops all movement, he turns his head to look at Gaara's door. He hears mumbling on the other side of the door. "_Hm must be going crazy. It's probably Kimimaro sleep walking again. "_

He pulls the blanket over his shoulders and closes his eyes. He hears giggling and snaps his eyes open.

"_What th-" _Kankuro watched as the closest door opened by its self, he then looks down at Sakura and noticed that she was no longer then but by the closest.

Moving quietly as possibly Kankuro crawls his way over to Gaara's bed shaking the red head awoke.

"Wha?"

"Gaara you might think I'm going crazy but your sister is getting dragged into your closest."

"Leave her alone Kaku she has nothing to do with you. So go away." Gaara then rolls over to go back to sleep.

The closest door slowly closes, "_I'm never stay the night over here again!"_ Kankuro throws the blanket over his head knowing that he would be unable to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Sakura what happened to your leg?" the pink haired girl looked down at her ankle.

"It's probably from when I fell yesterday, I'm ok." Sakura smiles at Kimimaro before going back to eating her cereal.

"It does look okay Sakura." Kimimaro pokes at the swollen ankle and watch as his younger sister winced.

"But I'm fineeee."

"No buts lets go fix it up." Sakura pouts before following her brother.

"I don't remember Sakura falling or that bruise on her ankle do any of you guys?" Mikura said.

"Maybe the aliens tried to kidnap her. And they're after me and my bowl of cereal next!" Juugo ducks under the table taking his bowl of cereal with him.

"_More like the monster in the closest."_ Kankuro looks over at Gaara, "_And who exactly is Kaku? I'll ask Gaara later."_

"_What did you think you were doing you dummy?"_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_You know what I'm talking about, why did you try to take Sakura away from me?"_

"_**Hm well you don't want to be my host so I thought maybe I could use your sister to change your mind."**_

"_Well you thought wrong! Do that again I swear you will regret it Kaku."_

"_**I regret nothing Gaara."**_

"Hey Gaara?" He blinks when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

"What?"

"I was asking were you going to eat your toast?" Sasori nods his head towards his brother's plate.

"Take it I'm not hungry…excuse me." He quickly stands to his feet walking out the kitchen past Kimimaro and Sakura who were making their way back in.

"Did we miss something?" Kimimaro asked as he sat back down.

"I'm not sure." Sasori said as he stuffs the toast in his mouth.

"Where's Juugo?"

"Under the table talking about aliens coming to get him and his bowl of cereal."

"He got into the sugar didn't he?"

"Yup." Kimimaro shakes his head.

"_I can tell today is going to be one of those long days."_

* * *

**Okay seriously I need some blueberry waffles XD sorry random comment, so anyway while I was writing this chapter this creepy movie I was watching the other day kept popping up in my head.**

**And that creepy movie was called 'Dead Silence' crazy old lady and her doll named Billy XD**

**So yeahhhhh I have to go update my other story that goes with this one. So that way when this story is finish you guys get to go to the next one.**

**Anyway it was Sakura's and Gaara's 12****th**** birthday in case you guys wanted to know.**

**Oh yeah and thank you TeamEdward225 for reviewing**

**Bye bye~**

**For now and sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

**_Preview of the next chapter:_**

"_So you mean all this time you never really wanted Gaara you wanted his sister?"_

_"No you're wrong sister you see one twin will be my host and the other will be my loyal servant." A smirk makes it's way upon Kaku's face._

_"You're being reckless again."_


	16. Old and Bored?

**I'm really really sorry you guys but I was in the hospital for a couple days and when I got home I couldn't really do anything but now I'm better and now I can update XD.**

**Still no own Naruto**

* * *

Recap:

_"Hey Gaara?" He blinks when he noticed a hand waving in front of his face._

_"What?"_

_"I was asking were you going to eat your toast?" Sasori nods his head towards his brother's plate._

_"Take it I'm not hungry…excuse me." He quickly stands to his feet walking out the kitchen past Kimimaro and Sakura who were making their way back in._

_"Did we miss something?" Kimimaro asked as he sat back down._

_"I'm not sure." Sasori said as he stuffs the toast in his mouth._

_"Where's Juugo?"_

_"Under the table talking about aliens coming to get him and his bowl of cereal."_

_"He got into the sugar didn't he?"_

_"Yup." Kimimaro shakes his head._

_"__I can tell today is going to be one of those long days."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Why did Gaara leave?"

"I don't know but he's been acting weird allllllll morning." Sasori said as he help Kimimaro clean up the kitchen.

"Well there must be something wrong with him cause is not like him to give away toast, I'm come on that's his favorite."

"Maybe he's still tired or something." Sasori shrugs his shoulders.

"He could be."

* * *

"KARIN GIVE ME THE FREAKING REMOTE BACK!" Hidan yells before pouncing at his sister.

"No! I want to watch my favorite show!" Karin barely dodges Hidan's attack.

"Nobody wants to watch your stupid show!"

"WHOOT FIGHT!" Juugo shouts from under the living table.

"Um are they always doing this?" Mikura sweat drop as she watch Hidan and Karin bicker back and forth.

"Yup every morning! Even though Hidan is fourteen he still likes to watch power rangers. And Karin always has a weird taste in shows. Sasori likes to watch Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, me and Gaara just watch whatever's on." Sakura starts laughing when Hidan tripped on the rug.

"Every morning that's crazy." Mikura mumbles to herself.

"Is there a show you want to watch Mikura-San?"

"No not really."

Sakura watches as Sasori and Kimimaro separate Karin from Hidan.

* * *

"Well Kimimaro it's been fun but now I gots to go bother my mom now." Juugo starts laughing like a maniac.

"Be careful Juugo, we don't want you to get beat up by another old lady." Kimimaro smiles pushing his friend out the door.

"Whatttttt she was evil I tell you she pinched my cheeks. My poor little cheeks."

"Yeah and then you proceed to growl at her like a wild animal and she beat you with her cane."

"And her purse, the evil thing that every girl cares."

"Well bye Kimimaro I'll see you later!" Juugo quickly runs down the street.

"He's going to get beat up again isn't he?" Mikura asked.

"Yeah afraid so."

"I have to get going to as well Kimimaro-San."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye bye."

"Ohhhh big brother has a crush." The sliver haired teen looks over his shoulder at Sakura.

"You're talking nonsense Sakura?" he closes the front door locking it.

"Ehhhh probably so." Sakura shrugs her shoulders before walking back to the living room.

"Why does every think I like Mikura? I need my marshmallows." Kimimaro grumbles to himself.

* * *

"**So what to you plan on doing after you take over Gaara's body?"** Kaku's sister asked as she looking over at the sleeping red head.

"_I plan on killing all humans with Sakura."_

"**So you mean all this time you never really wanted Gaara? You wanted his sister?"**

"_No you're wrong sister," _Kaku starts smiling before continuing.

"_You see one twin will be my host and the other will be my loyal servant." _He smiles slowly turns into a smirk.

"**You're being reckless again."**

"_How so?"_

"**This is how you got killed in the first place. You try to take more than one human under your command even though you were not powerful enough to do it."**

"_Don't bring power into this conversation Kikuto." _He growls at his sister.

Kikuto rolls her eyes before letting them roll back onto her younger brother, "**Why cause it's still a hurtful topic? You need to see the truth brother, you were weak and you will always be weak. There's really nothing you can do about it. Now if you excuse me I have to go see what my Kimi-kun is up too."** Kikuto waves at her brother before disappearing.

"_Just you wait Kikuto I'll show you who is the weak one."_

* * *

"Oi Sasuke whatcha doing?" Itachi asked while leaning over his baby brother's shoulder.

"Nothing that concerns a weasel like you."

"Oh that hurts Sasu-chan." Itachi pinches one of Sasuke's cheeks.

"Stop it! And I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke slaps his brother's fingers off his face.

"Aw but you let mom call you that."

"So?"

"Your one mean little Saucy aren't you." Itachi smirks when he heard the pencil in Sasuke's hand snap.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT STUPID NAME! IT'S SASUKE S-A-S-U-K-E! NOT SAUCY!"

"Fine but you didn't have to yell it in my ear."

"Don't you have friends to go bother or something?"

"Nope mom and dad think we should have a Brother's Day out. Because they think we don't spend enough time together."

"But I don't want to hang out with you." Sasuke drops his head on the desk whining.

"Why not?"

"You're old." Sasuke mumbles.

"Wha?"

"I said you're old!"

"I'm not old!"

"You have wrinkles like grandfather." Sasuke stands up quickly making a run for his door.

"…SASUKE YOU LIKE MIGET! GET BACK HEREEEEE!" Itachi runs after his little brother.

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR! HAHAHAAHA!"

* * *

"Deidara can I play now?"

"No."

"…..what about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No Naruto."

"Why notttttttt?"

"Cause the last time I let you play a zombie game you had nightmares."

"But that was back when I was eight I'm bigger now!"

"Says the kid that still wets his bed."

"I don't wet the bed anymore!"

"Why don't you go play with Kyuubi or something?"

"That dog hates me."

"I wonder why yeah?"

Hey it wasn't my fought his tail got stepped on!" Naruto sits upside on the couch watching his brother kill another zombie.

"Um well that's why he doesn't like you."

"But he still hated me even before I stepped on his tail."

"Yeah well that's not my problem. Go play with Ino."

"She's playing with her dolls."

"Never stopped you before."

"HEY! I'll have you know I was kidnapped and was forced into a dress to play tea party with her. She had my favorite action figure."

"Whatever, but your still not playing."

"You suck." Naruto sticks his tongue out at the older blond.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you little twit."

* * *

**I hope the long chapter makes up for the absents. I kind of had fun with this chapter XD.**

**Thanks to Nekomimi13Kawaii and TeamEdward225 for reviewing.**

**I MIGHT update later on today if I can sneak back on my laptop. XD hahaha nothing can stop me! Well until my mom takes the laptop again.**

**BUT I WILL BE BACK! Oh yeah and i do not own Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, or Power Rangers**

**Bye Bye~**


	17. Itachi what did you do?

ReCap:

* * *

_"Deidara can I play now?"_

_"No."_

_"…..what about now?"_

_"No."_

_"Now?"_

_"No Naruto."_

_"Why notttttttt?"_

_"Cause the last time I let you play a zombie game you had nightmares."_

_"But that was back when I was eight I'm bigger now!"_

_"Says the kid that still wets his bed."_

_"I don't wet the bed anymore!"_

_"Why don't you go play with Kyuubi or something?"_

_"That dog hates me."_

_"I wonder why yeah?"_

_Hey it wasn't my fought his tail got stepped on!" Naruto sits upside on the couch watching his brother kill another zombie._

_"Um well that's why he doesn't like you."_

_"But he still hated me even before I stepped on his tail."_

_"Yeah well that's not my problem. Go play with Ino."_

_"She's playing with her dolls."_

_"Never stopped you before."_

_"HEY! I'll have you know I was kidnapped and was forced into a dress to play tea party with her. She had my favorite action figure."_

_"Whatever, but your still not playing."_

_"You suck." Naruto sticks his tongue out at the older blond._

_"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you little twit."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Itachi sweetie is there a reason why Sasuke is hanging from his underpants by the ceiling fan?"

Itachi looks up from his magazine to his mother, "Nope no reason at all mother."

"Hm I leave you too alone for an hour and this happens. Itachi get your brother down now." Mikoto walks into the kitchen shaking her head.

"Itachi I sooooooo h-h-hate y-y-you right n-now." Sasuke squeaked out with watery eyes.

"Your hate is not enough foolish brother," he pushes a chair under the fan before climbing on it.

"Shut up and get me down before I kill your wrinkly old butt you old geeAHH-"Itachi smirks as he watches his younger brother fall face first into the carpet.

"What was that Sasuke-Kun?"

"Itachi if your brother is hurt-"

"He's fine mom." He slowly sits down on the chair looking at his motionless brother.

"Oi Sasuke get up."

"…."

"Sasuke remove yourself from the ground."

"….."

"Okay stop playing dead get up….mom's gonna kill meeee." Itachi stands to his feet drag Sasuke up the stairs.

After tossing his Sasuke on his bed Itachi noticed a giant bump on his forehead.

"Oh man this can't be good. What to do? What to do? What to do? Sasuke is knocked out cold and once mom finds out there's no telling what she's going to do to me."

Itachi throws the blanket over his brother before walking out the room closing the door behind him, "haha I'll just go over Deidara's house for a while cause I'm to hot and young to die."

* * *

"Hidan where are you going?"

"To Kakuzu's house why?" Hidan looked away from Sasori to finish tying his shoes.

"Kimimaro says you have to clean your room before you go anywhere."

"Butttttttt I don't wanna clean it."

"Well that's too bad."

"You guys are annoying you know that?"

"Yup now go clean your room." Hidan grumbles under his breathe while kicking his shoes off.

"But its gonna take forever to clean it."

"Not my problem."

* * *

"Kaku don't you have somewhere else you need to be instead of here?" Gaara asked sitting up.

"No. But someone has to be here to bother you."

"I have my brothers and sisters to do that."

"Aw poor you. Now stop your whinning, I told you before I'm not leaving."

"I'll firgure out a way to get rid of you one day."

"Yeah but not today!"

'_Who is Gaara talking to?'_ Sakura steps back away from her twin's door before turning around going back to her own room.

* * *

_**Uh yeah I'm going to end it there now. This might be the last update seeing that nobody reads it or tells how the story is.**_


	18. No Such Thing As A Monster

**Still no Naruto**

* * *

Recap:

_"Kaku don't you have somewhere else you need to be instead of here?" Gaara asked sitting up._

_"No. But someone has to be here to bother you."_

_"I have my brothers and sisters to do that."_

_"Aw poor you. Now stop your whining, I told you before I'm not leaving."_

_"I'll figure out a way to get rid of you one day."_

_"Yeah but not today!"_

_'__Who is Gaara talking to?'__ Sakura steps back away from her twin's door before turning around going back to her own room._

End of Recap

* * *

"Karin are you sure its save to be here after what happen the last time we were here?" Hazaki asked as she watched Karin paint her nails.

"Why are you scared of her or something? I mean come on she's weak."

"But me and Haki had to go to the hospital after what your sister did to us."

**-Flashback: Six years ago-**

"_Karin give it backkkk!" _

"_No Sakura its mine now, I told you if your stuff comes into my room then it's mine."_

"_But I didn't do it on purpose."_

"_Hey Haki! Hazaki!" The two twins snap their heads in Karin's direction._

"_Yes Karin-Chan."_

"_What do you guys think I should do with this piece of junk?" Karin holds up a Panda Bear plushy._

"_Hide it."_

"_Nah." She walks over to the basement door opening it._

"_Please don't throw it down there! I'm sorry!" Karin smiles before throwing it into the darkness._

"_If you want it then go and get it you cry baby!"_

"_B-b-but its dark down there." Sakura looks at the ground._

"_Don't worry Sakura I'll leave the door open." Karin moves behind the door._

"_You promise?"_

"_Yeah." Sakura slowly walks through the door looking down the stairs._

_She quick runs down them grabbing the Panda plush, turning around to go back up the steps when the door slammed shut._

"_Huh?" Sakura runs up the stairs trying to open the door, "K-Karin let me out!"_

"_Don't you think that's a little mean?"_

"_Shut up Haki, she deserves it." Karin backs away from the door before sitting on the ground._

"_What if your brother hears her?"_

"_He and the others are next door with that old lady and her cat."_

"_Ka-"Sakura stops shouting when she heard growling coming from the bottom of the stairs._

"_KARIN LET ME OUT! IT'S A MONSTER DOWN HERE!" Sakura starts pounding her fist against the door._

"_Sakura there are no such things as monsters you cry baby!"_

"_B-But something is down here!" She looks over her shoulder into the red eyes below._

"_Aw that's not nice Sa-ku-ra-channnnn." The red eyes starts coming closer._

"_Karin maybe you should let her ou-"Hazaki was cut off by the pink haired girl screaming to the top of her lungs._

_Karin snaps her head toward the basement door, "Uh Sakura?" She slowly crawls backwards Haki and Hazaki following. _

_The door knob turns before the door was slammed open hitting the wall next to it. _

"_Sakura what's the big idea screaming like t-that? Are you trying to scare us or something?" Sakura continues standing at the door way bangs covering her eyes._

"_Uh I t-think there's something wrong with her." _

"_How about I show you three something scary?" _

"_Sakura that's not funny now quiet it." Karin pushes up her glasses before standing up walking over to her younger sister._

_Sakura starts smirking as she held up a sharp piece of glass before bringing it down into Karin's shoulder, making her scream._

_Watching their friend falling to the ground Haki and Hazaki both sat on the kitchen floor frozen with fear._

"_Now time for the two of you worthless snots to join your friend over there." Sakura nods her head towards the twitching girl on the ground._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Stop whining, Sakura wouldn't dare come near us after that happen."

"But because of her I have a nasty scar on my side and Hazaki has that scar on the back of her neck."

"But have you guys notice it seem like someone was controlling her? Cause I mean the last time Sakura tried to sound scary it was pathetic but this time it sounded like her voice was echoing when she was talking."

"And also she didn't remember what happen afterwards." Haki mumbles to herself.

"You're just crazy Hazaki."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are now shut up!"

* * *

"Pffftttt finally! This place is clean!" Hidan shouts before running out the room.

"Hidan the rooms not clean if you just shrove everything under the bed and the closest." Kimimaro stands in front of the door blocking Hidan's escape to freedom.

"Aw by Kimimaro I hate cleaning and you know it!"

"Well maybe if you pick up the little stuff you throw around then maybe you won't have to spend four hours cleaning it."

"I hate ya so much."

"Not like I heard that one before."

* * *

"Soooo let me get this straight, you attack Sasuke and placed him on the ceiling?" Itachi nods his head.

"And your mom told you to get him down…so you drop him on his head?" Itachi nods his head again.

"And you came here for protection? Dude your mom is going to turn you into a weasel fur coat! Wow Itachi and I thought you were a genius."

"Deidara?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"Hey Deidara!"

"What do you want from me now Naruto?"

"Who's the girl?" Itachi's eye starts twitching.

"Naruto get out my room!"

"NO IT'S MY HOUSE TOO! I CAN WALK ANYWHERE AND BE ANYWHERE I PLEASE DATTEBAYO!"

"You twit get out!"

"NO!"

"_I should have gone to Kisame's house or something." _Itachi continues drinking his tea ignoring the two arguing brothers.

* * *

"Juugo is that you sweetie?" his mother pokes her head out from the kitchen.

"Mom can we move to an environment that has less violent old ladies in them?"

"Uh Juugo I've told you and I'm pretty sure Kimimaro-Kun has told you as well that you're not suppose to act like an wild animal. Why does it look like you got beat down by a champion kick boxer?"

"Cause the old lady was one in her younger days, I've never knew how many ways I could bend." Juugo limps over to the couch falling face first into it.

"Well serves you right then."

"whas inda f' womwy re yus?"

"What?" Juugo picks up his face from the cushion.

"I said what kinda of mommy aren't you?"

"The kind that sides with old ladies."

"Gosh you're evil, no wonder big brother moved. I thought he was kidding when he said you through dad out the window in his undies….now I'm starting to believe him."

"What does this have to do with the subject we're on now? So what I through your father out, should have never call me a dragon demon."

"Yeah but you made him sleep out in the snow, and plus I have no idea what this has to do with the subject we're on…don't question me woman!" Juugo yelled before passing out before his mom could kill him.

* * *

**Uh yeah sorry you guys, just trying to see if I could get the people who had this under favorite and alert to review but it seems to have not worked XD I'm not quieting on this story. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**And plus I was kind of upset about this other anime I was watching, Kuroshitsuji. So yeah that's why I said that XC FORGIVE MEH!**

**Thank you Nekomimi13Kawaii, YukiTora17, and TeamEdward225 for reviewing.**

**XD I'll be back to update in two days bye-Bye I have to go finish playing Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories and to go eat waffles XD. HAHA eating waffles and trying to find Riku. ahhhhhh life sucks.**


	19. Shadow Demon and Mom

**TA-DA I'M BACK SEE! You all thought I wasn't coming back like I said I was Hehe!**

**Nope still don't own Naruto XD**

**

* * *

**

Recap

_"Juugo is that you sweetie?" his mother pokes her head out from the kitchen._

_"Mom can we move to an environment that has less violent old ladies in them?"_

_"Uh Juugo I've told you and I'm pretty sure Kimimaro-Kun has told you as well that you're not suppose to act like an wild animal. Why does it look like you got beat down by a champion kick boxer?"_

_"Cause the old lady was one in her younger days, I've never knew how many ways I could bend." Juugo limps over to the couch falling face first into it._

_"Well serves you right then."_

_"Whas inda f' womwy re yus?"_

_"What?" Juugo picks up his face from the cushion._

_"I said what kinda of mommy aren't you?"_

_"The kind that sides with old ladies."_

_"Gosh you're evil, no wonder big brother moved. I thought he was kidding when he said you through dad out the window in his undies….now I'm starting to believe him."_

_"What does this have to do with the subject we're on now? So what I through your father out, should have never call me a dragon demon."_

_"Yeah but you made him sleep out in the snow, and plus I have no idea what this has to do with the subject we're on…don't question me woman!" Juugo yelled before passing out before his mom could kill him._

End of Recap

* * *

"_Urgh where am I?" _Sasuke slowly sits up in his bed.

"_I feel like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat_ _and why does it feel like I've have receive the world's most painful wedgie? _

Remembering the event from earlier Sasuke's expression quickly drop from confused to pissed, "I'm gonna kill him!" Throwing off his blankets the boy runs out the room nearly running over his mother.

"Ah Sasu-Chan I was ju- What the hell happened to your forehead?" Mikoto quickly tackles her son, poking at the now purple bruise.

"I don't know but I know it's from Itachi." Mikoto starts twitching.

"Ummm mom? A-are y-you okay?"

"Yesss I'm fine Sasuke." Mikoto smiled, with the corner of her lip twitching.

'_uh oh mom only calls me by my name when something bad is going to happen.' _Sasuke yelped when he was thrown over his mother shoulder.

"M-Mom w-what are you doing?"

"Where going to pay Chi-Chan a little visit."

He was then tossed in the back of the car, his mother climbing into the driver's seat slamming the door behind her.

"Sasu-Chan make sure to put on your seat belt." Was the last think Sasuke heard over the screeching tires.

'_Itachi you have NO idea what you've just unleashed.'_ The creepy smile was still on Mikoto's face as she speed down the street.

* * *

"_That shadow is always there watching. Why won't it just leave me alone?" _Sakura continues rearranging her stuff animals trying to pretend not to notice the figure standing by the door.

'_Those red eyes, why do they look so familiar. Why is it back? Does it want something from me?_" Hearing a knock on the door Sakura hesitantly walks past the shadow to open the door.

"Sakura I'll just get to the point, has something wierd happened around here?" The pink haired girl looks at her brother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Catching movement from the corner of his eye Gaara sees Kaku standing beyond Sakura with a smirk on his face, showing off his sharp teeth.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my sister." Gaara moves his twin out the door way pointing at Kaku.

"You mean you can see him too?"

"Yeah."

"_**If you could see me does that mean you were ignoring me Sakura-Chan? I'm hurt to know that."**_

"Leave her alone."

"_**That's no fun and that's not fair. You wanted me to leave you alone and when I've come to keep Sakura-Chan Company, you come and try to run me away. But I won't give up that easy Gaara; I'll have what I need sooner than you think." **_Kaku fades away leaving the twins standing there.

* * *

"Tayuya I'm telling you that tacos are wayyyyyy better then Mac & cheese." Sasori slams his hands on the table growling at his sister.

"And I'm telling you that Mac & cheese is way better you fart faced old man!"

"Oh wow really smooth Tayuya! That's the best come back you can come up with?"

"How about I punch you in the gut?" Tayuya cracks her knuckles.

"Now now we don't want you to break a nail sis."

"OH THAT IS IT YOU FREAKIN PUPPET BOY!" she quick jumps over the table grabbing Sasori in a head lock, slamming him on the ground.

"GET OFF YOU SMELL MANLY!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SINCE YOU IDOIT!" Sasori starts struggling.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU DON'T MAKE SINCE!"

"Are you two fighting over something stupid again?"

"YEAH SO WHAT IF WE ARE?" Tayuya and Sasori yelled at Kimimaro.

"Sorry no need to yell at me." Kimimaro sits on the couch picking up the remote to the TV.

'_Hm I wonder if this will work?' _he points the remote to his siblings pushing the power button, _'Nope but it was worth a try at least.'_ Sighing to his self the sliver haired teen points the remote back to the TV turning it on.

"YOU SMELL BAD!" Tayuya shouts while beating her brother's head into the carpet.

"WILL *CRASH* YOU *CRASH* OW *CRASH* LOOK FUNNY!"

"You know what?" Tayuya releases Sasori's head from her grip.

"What?"

"I'm gonna destroy your doll collection." Tayuya smirks before jumping off of him making a run for the stairs.

"NOOOOOOOO YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BABIES! AND THEY'RE NOT DOLLS!" Sasori quick jumps to his feet running after his sister.

'_Ahhhh finally peace and quiet."_ Kimimaro smiles to himself while ignoring the screams for help from his brother and the insane laughter from his sister.

* * *

"Sorry about that Itachi!" Deidara nervously laughs, rubbing the back off his head.

After ten minutes of trying to get rid of Naruto, Deidara tied him up and placed him outside.

"Do I really look that much like a girl?"

"Ummm."

"Cause I mean you look _way _more girly then I." Itachi ignores the 'Hey' from his blond haired friend.

The blond grumbles to himself before walking over to his window looking out to see Naruto trying to slide like a worm from their dog Kyubbi who in return was chewing on his leg.

"HA serves that like brat right, trying to challenge me yeah."

"You're weird."

"I've heard that before! Do you have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel the same way."

"Itachi I don't know what it is but you better hope its not your mother."

"I hope so as well."

"You didn't tell her where you were going did you?" Deidara looks over his shoulder at Itachi.

"….."

"Well I'm sure you would probably be a nice looking fur coat, because your mom is going to rip you apart like a shark, no offense to Kisame. You just better hope she doesn't have that frying pan, she knocked your dad out with."

_What have I've done?'_

_

* * *

_

**XD I'm not cruel am I? Oh boy Itachi you have made the greatest mistake in your whole life. whole life. You missed with Sasu-Chan and Mikoto is NOT happy.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I'll update Saturday, cause I have to read the Bleach & Naruto Manga. Also I have to watch Kuroshitsuji and Gintama.**

**So bye bye for now**


	20. Death

**I probably won't be able to update much starting next week cause I have to go back to the place I call hell (school).**

**Any who so I will try to update a few times this week and try to update on weekends.**

**Still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Recap:

_"Sorry about that Itachi!" Deidara nervously laughs, rubbing the back off his head._

_After ten minutes of trying to get rid of Naruto, Deidara tied him up and placed him outside._

_"Do I really look that much like a girl?"_

_"Ummm."_

_"Cause I mean you look __way __more girly then I." Itachi ignores the 'Hey' from his blond haired friend._

_The blond grumbles to himself before walking over to his window looking out to see Naruto trying to slide like a worm from their dog Kyubbi who in return was chewing on his leg._

_"HA serves that like brat right, trying to challenge me yeah."_

_"You're weird."_

_"I've heard that before! Do you have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?"_

_"Now that you mention it, I feel the same way."_

_"Itachi I don't know what it is but you better hope it's not your mother."_

_"I hope so as well."_

_"You didn't tell her where you were going did you?" Deidara looks over his shoulder at Itachi._

_"….."_

_"Well I'm sure you would probably be a nice looking fur coat, because your mom is going to rip you apart like a shark, no offense to Kisame. You just better hope she doesn't have that frying pan, she knocked your dad out with."_

_What have I've done?'_

End of Recap

* * *

"Mom c-could you slow down p-please?" Sasuke holds onto his seat for dear life, as Mikoto makes another sharp turn.

"Just sit back and relax Sasu-Chan."

"_That's kind of hard to do when you're driving like a freakin manic!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"_No, I want to see my little weasel and I have a couple things to say to him." _The raven haired boy could have sworn that his mother's car was picking up speed.

'_Even though I hate Itachi's guts I'm going to miss him, he's going to end up like Auntie when she "accidently" spilled whine on mom's couch. And mom "accidently" put her in the crazy house.'_ Sasuke was snapped back into reality when he realized that the car was no longer moving.

"Sasu-Chan let's go get Chi-Chan and go home Ne?" Mikoto kicks open the driver's door before hoping out and grabbing Sasuke.

'_Itachi Death has a rival and her name is mom, I'm not sure which will take your life first.'_

* * *

"I hate going to Karin's house don't you as well Hazaki?"

"Yes, but she acts like she's too good to come to our house."

"Maybe we should stop hanging out with her?"

"Hm you're right but remember we have to follow through with our plan Haki."

"I forgot about that plan, what was it again?"

"I'll tell you it again when we get home."

"Okie dokie."

* * *

"KAKUZU! THE AWESOMENESS HAS ARRIVED! NOOOOOO NEED TO CRY! FOR I AM HERE!" Kakuzu's eye starts twitching.

"Why are you here Hidan? I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I sa-"

"Blah Blah blah blahhhhhhhhh! Stop talking and let me in." Hidan pushes pass the irritated boy walking into his kitchen.

"Well hello there Hidan. How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? Make yourself right at home. Stupid moronic mental disable butt faced idiot." Kakuzu mumbles while closing the door, following the sliver haired annoyance.

"Kakuzu you didn't tell me Hidan-Kun was coming over."

"I didn't know it either," Kakuzu said ignoring the annoyed tone in his father's voice.

"You did too! I told you last week that I was coming over! You probably weren't listening to me." Hidan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah like I care."

* * *

"Hm! How dare Juugo think he can talk to me anyway that he pleases! After I was going to give him some freshly baked sugar cookies. Well he can kiss that thought goodbye!" Juugo's mother stomps into the kitchen snatching a cookie from the plate stuffing it into her mouth.

"I'll show him. He thinks old ladies are scary I'll give him scary."

"Uh are you aright Ko-Chan?" she snaps her head toward the kitchen opening, eyes narrowing cookie hanging from the corner of her mouth.

"NO! Now leave me alone before I inflict pain upon your pitiful soul you stink bag of bologna!"

"I'll kill him dead I swear it."

"Kill who dead? Is that even possible to do?"

"YOUR SON YOU STUPID BUTTCHIN!"

"What did he do now? I'll have you know I do not have a butt chin."

"He told me not to question him about getting his butt kicked by an old lady. HA served him right! Never underestimate the power of old people! They may smell weird but they will fight back." Juugo's father watches as his wife laughed like a mad man.

"Maybe you had a little too much cookies." He reaches for the plate only to have his wife bite the crap out of his hand.

"HOLY MACARONI!" the orange haired man jumps away from the angry growling woman.

"Don't touch my cookies or you will find yourself outside in your underpants again." She picks up the plate of cookies walking out of the kitchen.

"Must be one of those days." He shakes his head.

* * *

"Deidara, was there any reason why Naru-Chan was tied up outside?" the blonde looks over to his mom, pausing the game in order to answer her.

"Yeah he walked in to my room like he owned the place, called Itachi a girl and was bugging me. Plus you said not to do anything to him only if absolutely necessary and it was."

"Urgh why couldn't I just couldn't have three daughters instead of one." Kushina pouts before leaving.

"Love you too mom." Deidara starts snickering when his mother told him to shut up.

"Your family is weird Deidara."

"Your one to talk Itachi, your about t be sent to the coat factory." He starts snickering again.

"Okay seriously that fur coat joke isn't funny anymore you parrot." Itachi smirks when he sees his friend start to twitch

"Come on! Not that parrot thing again!' Naruto suddenly appears out from under Deidara's bed.

"Are you trespassing once more? And how did you get under there?"

"SHUT UP! I'm not tre-er whatever you just said! And I'm not telling you my ninja secret. Now your girlfriend has to go home."

"HE'S A BOY YOU DUMBY!"

"Very well then your friend that is a girl has to go." Naruto said completely ignoring what his brother said.

"You dobe. I told you before that Itachi is my brother not my sister." Sasuke said while punching Naruto in the back of the head.

"OW! Great ninja abuse! You stupid Sasuke-Teme. Fine whatever your man friend has to get out my house."

"Itachi I hope you are prepared to face death cause mom is going to murder you."

"Well there goes my hope. Thanks for letting me stay over Deidara."

"Hey Itachi if you die can I have all of your stuff?"

"NO FLIPING WAY!" He yelled from the stairs.

"Geeze he didn't need to yell." The blond turns back to his game.

"Let me play."

"Naruto get out!"

"No!"

* * *

**What a boring week it was, nothing funny happened XC I need my daily dose of randomness! Yeah anyway if anyone can guess who Juugo's parents are then you get a preview and a sneak peek of the third part of this story. XD Yup I already started it. I leave only two hints in this chapter try to guess.**

**Thanks TeamEdward225**

**And come onnnnn review other people.**

**Ugh I have school tomorrow XC my life is over!**

**And which characters would you guys would like to see next chapter:**

**A)Tobi**

**B)Sai**

**C)Jiraiya**

**D)Kakashi**

**K Bye bye and sorry for any mistakes.**


	21. Who?

**I still do not own the hyper orange ninja known as Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_"Deidara, was there any reason why Naru-Chan was tied up outside?" the blonde looks over to his mom, pausing the game in order to answer her._

_"Yeah he walked in to my room like he owned the place, called Itachi a girl and was bugging me. Plus you said not to do anything to him only if absolutely necessary and it was."_

_"Urgh why couldn't I just couldn't have three daughters instead of one." Kushina pouts before leaving._

_"Love you too mom." Deidara starts snickering when his mother told him to shut up._

_"Your family is weird Deidara."_

_"Your one to talk Itachi, your about t be sent to the coat factory." He starts snickering again._

_"Okay seriously that fur coat joke isn't funny anymore you parrot." Itachi smirks when he sees his friend start to twitch_

_"Come on! Not that parrot thing again!' Naruto suddenly appears out from under Deidara's bed._

_"Are you trespassing once more? And how did you get under there?"_

_"SHUT UP! I'm not tre-er whatever you just said! And I'm not telling you my ninja secret. Now your girlfriend has to go home."_

_"HE'S A BOY YOU DUMBY!"_

_"Very well then your friend that is a girl has to go." Naruto said completely ignoring what his brother said._

_"You dobe. I told you before that Itachi is my brother not my sister." Sasuke said while punching Naruto in the back of the head._

_"OW! Great ninja abuse! You stupid Sasuke-Teme. Fine whatever your man friend has to get out my house."_

_"Itachi I hope you are prepared to face death cause mom is going to murder you."_

_"Well there goes my hope. Thanks for letting me stay over Deidara."_

_"Hey Itachi if you die can I have all of your stuff?"_

_"NO FLIPING WAY!" He yelled from the stairs._

_"Geeze he didn't need to yell." The blond turns back to his game._

_"Let me play."_

_"Naruto get_ out!"

_"No!"_

End of Recap

* * *

"Now that we had our talk I have something to tell the both of you." Mikoto said while handing Itachi an ice pack.

"Don't tell we're getting another sibling. Sasuke, Keichi, and Kikimo are enough as it is."

"No...your uncle is coming over for a visit." Sasuke and Itachi stared wide eyed at their mother.

"Please oh please tell me it isn't Uncle Danzou! He ate my goldfish and told me that it jumped down the toilet."

"Sasuke it's not danzou, it's my older brother Madara." Itachi suddenly turns pale.

"Oh dear tomatoes mother he's a lot worse than Uncle Danzou!" Sasuke nods his head in agreement.

Mikoto blinks down at her sons, "But Madara is nice, remember when he took the both of you to the zoo?"

"Yeah and he said he wanted to see how fast we could run if he threw us to the penguins now Sasuke is traumatized by that experience. Now Every time he sees anything penguin related he starts screaming." Sasuke starts shivering at the memory.

"You guys are just being silly Madara would never do something like that, maybe Tobi but not Madara."

"Uncle Tobi isn't coming to as well is he?"

"Uh no Madara said that Tobi was hyper again and thought he could fly and jumped out of the second floor window."  
Both boys flinched, "is he okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah he's fine, he's done a worse things than that. He just broke two fingers and hurt his foot. Probably got another head concussion." Mikoto looks at the confused faces of the brothers.

" He hit a tree on the way down."

"Ouch that's gotta hurt."

"Um hm now Itachi I want you to clean this place up as punishment for hurting my Sasu-Chan." Sasuke groans when he heard the nickname come back again. Itachi looks around the room noticing that it was spotless."But mother it's already cl-" Itachi was cut off when Mikoto snapped her head around glaring at her oldest son. "I believe I said that I want this place cleaned Itachi or you will look like Mr. Clean. Am I clear dear?" Itachi nods his head quickly. "Good I want it to have a sparkle effect, now Sasuke come help me cook dinner."  
"But mommmmm that's a girl Jo-" it was Sasuke's turn to get glare at.  
"Uh I-I mean yes mother." Mikoto smiles before walking into the kitchen. Once he was sure that his mother was out of ear shot he growled at his older brother.

"Itachi I hate you so much...you turn our beloved sweet sweet mother into a monster."  
"Your hate is not en-OW! Whatcha do that for?"  
"Because you're stupid." Sasuke walks into the kitchen.  
"Because you're stupid…..BLAH I'll show you! Now where's that whatchamacallit? I know it makes a vroom sound. Ah who cares? Hot people like me aren't should not be doing a woman's job. How am I suppose to make this place have a sparkle effect? Maybe I should go get my gitler ," Itachi grumbles as he walked to the supply closest. (XD no commen and I forgot how to spell it)

* * *

Deidara growls at Naruto who still had yet to leave his room.

"Let me play Deidara and I won't bother you for the rest of the week."

"It's only Sunday and what you mean by week is that you won't bother me for several hours. I told you before that hours and weeks are two different things." Naruto makes an odd face behind Deidara's back (3)  
"NARUTO GOD DA-"  
"Deidaraaaaa." Kushina slowly opens the closest door poking her head out eyes glowing red.  
"Doughnut." Kushina smirks before closing the closest door behind her.  
"…what the? Oh never mind but seriously you need to get out Naruto or you'll regret it."  
"I won't return anything!" the younger blond throws a pillow at the back of his brother's head.  
"THAT'S IT!" Deidara jumps to his feet tackle his younger sibling.  
"MOMMY HELP MEEEEEEE! HOKAGE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Naruto squeaked as he barely dodged the flying blond.  
"I'm gonna kill ya!"  
"DEAR RAMEN!" Naruto was caught in a headlock," Nii-chan have mercy on your little ninja brother, I'll let you have my quarter."  
"I warned you before Naruto if you trespass you will suffer the  
consequence."

* * *

"Tobi why are you here?"  
"Cause Tobi wanna see Miko-Chan too. She's probably baking Tobi some fresh cookies!"  
"Your suppose to be hospitalized not in my car."  
"Nothing can hold the Tobimyster hehe. Also Tobi can't drive so he jumped in Dara's back seat."

"I'm taking you back to the hospital immediately." Madara said while getting ready to turn back around.

"Nooooo Tobi will be good and not cause problems cause Tobi is a good boy." Madara raises an eyebrow at his brother who in return was crying in tears.

"Where's your mask? You don't want to worry Mikoto with that scar do you?" Before he could say more the raven haired hyper man jumps into the back seat squealing. He quickly slaps on an orange swirl mask.

"TA-DAH!" he jumps back into the front seat hitting his head on the dashboard.

"The hospital gave you a mask what happened to it?"

"Tobi covered one eye with tape and craved it so it could be swirly cause Tobi likes swirls cause they remind him of squirrels, I painted it orange cause Tobi likes o-"

"Your an embarrassment to the Uchiha name," Madara mumbles while  
tuning out his brother.

* * *

"Hidan shouldn't you be returning home now?"

"Nope I'm staying."

"Who said?"

"the awesome person that is me and not you." he sticks his tongue out at his friend.

"How about you leave today and come back next week when I'm not busy."

"Your just trying to get rid of me aren't ya?"

"Yes because I have a lot to do."

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted, but don't think you can keep me away forever Kakuzu!"

"Just watch me."

* * *

"Gaara what was that all about?"

"That shadow has been following me around since we were six. Do you remember when you told me that there was a monster in the basement?" Sakura nods her head.

"Yes I remember."

"That was Kaku, he was up to something but I don't know what it is yet."

"Why did her make me attack Karin and her friends?"

"He feeds off of emotions. It seems that his favorite is fear and hatred."

"That's why he was after me? Because I was afraid of what would happen to me in the dark. But why is he after you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do Gaara."

"Tch it's none of your business Sakura." He stands up walking out of his sister's room.

"If he will not tell me then I will find out myself."

* * *

"Juugo wake up." The oranged haired boy groans before rolling over.

"Come on you lazy excuse for a child."

"Five my minutes mommy." Pein's eye begins to twitch.

"I'm not your lunatic of a mother now get up before I make ya."

"But I don't wanna."

"Fine have it your way."

"But I don't want Burger King, the man scares me."

"….." Pein takes his cup of ice water pouring it on his son.

"AGRH EEK! What was that for?" Juugo jumps away from his father.

"I told ya to wake up….now look at what you did to my beloved couch you bum."

"hey its your fault! You're the one who poured it on me!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Im not yelling im just talking loudly!"

"That's yelling genius!"

"I know I am but what are you?"

"smarter then you!"

"SHUDDUP BEFORE I KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Juugo and Pein quickly shut up hiding in the corner.

"SORRY DEAR!" Pein shouted once more.

"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!"

"Eep."

"Haha you got yelled at."

"…."

Cup+water+Juugo= very unhappy camper

"Serves you right."

"I'll get you back old man."

"What was that?" Pein holds up the cup of water.

"Nothing."

"Thought so." He said proudly.

* * *

**After going to school, visiting my grandma, and going to the hospital I think I can get back on track.**

**I really hate getting sick, six days straight I had to eat soup and it was driving me crazy. But what my parents don't know was that I had Pocky XD.**

**Yeah anyway thank you Sunny for the super longest review I've ever seen, thank you TeamEdward225 and deixsaku for reviewing.**

**But yes Pein is indeed Juugo's father, so it should be easy to know who Juugo's mother is.**

**Any who I have to go find me some other animes to watch, sorry for any mistakes cause I was writing this chapter on my ipod.**

**Bye-Bye~**

**And don't forget to review Xc**


	22. Tobi and Gummy Bears

**:) I'm back once more any the only warning in this chapter is an overly hyper Tobi trying to sing.**

**I do not own Naruto or Spongebob Squarepants.**

* * *

Recap:

_"SHUDDUP BEFORE I KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Juugo and Pein quickly shut up hiding in the corner._

_"SORRY DEAR!" Pein shouted once more._

_"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!"_

_"Eep."_

_"Haha you got yelled at."_

_"…."_

_Cup+water+Juugo= very unhappy camper_

_"Serves you right."_

_"I'll get you back old man."_

_"What was that?" Pein holds up the cup of water._

_"Nothing."_

_"Thought so." He said proudly._

End of Recap

* * *

"Deidara it's my birthday today and you better had gotten this great ninja a present." Naruto said while glaring at Deidara who was trying to enjoy his cereal in peace.

"Naruto I could carele- OUCH MOM WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oh nothing you just had a big fly on the back of your head that just said 'Oh woes is me just kill meh.' So I just ended his life for him."

"Mom did you serious have to hit me with the spoon?"

"Would you have like the skillet upside the head then?"

"Um no."

"Didn't think so….now eat and get out my house."

"What? Your kicking me out? I'm to young!" Naruto starts snrickering in the background along with Minato

"Your mother is trying to say if you don't hurry you will be late for school." Deidara looks over at his dad.

"Well why didn't she just say that instead?"

"Cause she's your mom and she's weird, now eat." Minato said while drinking his orange juice, he quickly ducks as a knife was thrown at him.

"Well will you look at the time. Goodbye my lovely crazy wife." He stands up grabbing Ino and Naruto before running out of the kitchen.

"Swear I'll get him one of these's days."

* * *

"Let's gathering around Madara and sing our Madara song. Our M-A-D-A-R-A S-O-N-G Song." Tobi starts making a Gummy Bear dance on his brother's shoulder.

"Tobi I'll destory the place you sit now if you down keep quei-"

"And if you don't think that Tobi can sing it faster than your wrong! But it will help if you just sing alongggggggg."

"Don't you dare." Madara said while swaping at the gummy bear and his twin.

"Bom bom bommmmm."

"I'm warning you Tobi don't do it." Madara's grip on the wheel begins to tighten.

Tobi takes in a deep breathe.

"Please Tobi control yourself, before I toss you out on your ass and leave you to the boogie man that lives up this road.."

"That's cruel big brother….YOU DON'T LOVE TOBI ANYMORE! YOU NEVER LOVED TOBI! TOBI IS HURT BY HOW MUCH YOU HATE TOBIIIIIIIII!" He said while stuffing gummy bears into his mouth.

"_if there is a god out there…he hates me. Is this punishment for throwing Sasuke to the penguins? If it is then I am truly sorry."_

"If you stop crying I'll buy you some more gummy bears."

"You promise?" Tobi starts making a pouty face under the mask.

"Only if you can keep silent for the rest of the trip."

"Deal! Tobi will be silent buy only cause Tobi likes gummy bears."

"_Thank goodness silent's at last." _Little did Madara know that the silent wouldn't last long, because up ahead was a gummy bear factory.

* * *

"So Sasuke-Teme whatcha get me for my birthday?" Naruto asked as he plopped down in a seat next to the raven haired boy.

"I got you a fist if you don't shut up…I'm trying to create an escape plan away from my uncle."

"You mean your uncle Danzou?"

"No, my uncle Madara."

"Y-You mean the guy that made his cat attack us?" Sasuke nods his head.

"Holy Hokage Sasuke your gonna die."

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke tried to focus on his paper but was a waste of time because of all the noise on the bus.

"Stupid chickened head Teme. Anyway you better come to my birthday party and bring a present. Or I'm going to have to use my ninja skills to sneak into your house and watch you sleep."

"Naruto that's just plane creepy you freak."

"Oh shut your face dog breathe."

"What was that you spiky headed pip squeak?"

"Oh so now you have a problem hearing eh?" Naruto turns around yelling at Kiba and almost knocking Sasuke in the face.

"Shikamaru how can you sleep when these morons are yelling so early in the morning?" The raven haired boy asked, poking the boy in front of him in the head.

"Not sure *Yawn* now let me sleep before we get to school."

"_So lazy."_ Sasuke slowly tunes out the two idiots yelling at one another looking out of the window.

* * *

"T-T-Tayuya how could you? That was my favorite puppet you broke!" Sasori sits in the corner of his room rocking back and forth with a broke puppet in his arms.

"Stop being a wimp Sasori its just a doll."

"IT'S A PUPPET!"

"IT'S A DOLL NOT SHUT UP!"

"Gosh your evil you know that?"

"Yeah whatever doll boy."

"….i have nothing more to say to you." Sasori pouts.

"That's nice."

"Why are you still here?"

"Cause your bed is soft and I don't feel like moving, is that a problem?"

"Yes you smell manly and I don't like it."

"You're very weird."

"So is your hair but you don't see me complaining."

"I'm going to smash your face into the ground again."

"You're just like the 'Hulk smash!' Yup just like him instead your just pink."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Yup and with salt."

"I advertize you to run as fast as you can Sasori." Tayuya said as she slowly stood up.

"NO! I'm a man! I will stand for my righ- uh Tayuya w-w-what are you going t-t-to do with that tape? T-T-Tayuya? Wait a minute cant w-w-we talk about thi- ARGHHHHHH NOOOO THAT DOESN'T GO THERE! AGH UN HAND ME YOU FIEND! HAVE MERCY TAYUYA! KIMIMARO HELP! HELP!"

* * *

Kimimaro twitches at the screaming, "She's still torturing him? Maybe I should do something….nah I'm way to comfy."

The sliver haired boy was lying on the couch upside down watching TV.

"I'll go save him after I've taken a nap." He said to himself after hearing Sasori call him to save him from doom.

"He'll survive some way or another." Kimimaro closes his eyes unaware of the pair of red eyes watching him.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to update on Naurto's birthday but I missed it by in inch. I started the chapter at 11:30 pm and finished at 12:05 AM.**

**Any who I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D**

**Please review.**

**Bye-Bye~**


	23. OUT!

**XD OH YEAH I'M BACK! I hope you guys are as well. Sorry to keep you all waiting nothing funny happened since last time I updated but last week it was really funny along with today.**

**Anywho I'll let you guys read now.**

* * *

Recap:

_Kimimaro twitches at the screaming, "She's still torturing him? Maybe I should do something….nah I'm way to comfy."_

_The sliver haired boy was lying on the couch upside down watching TV._

_"I'll go save him after I've taken a nap." He said to himself after hearing Sasori call him to save him from doom._

_"He'll survive some way or another." Kimimaro closes his eyes unaware of the pair of red eyes watching him._

End of Recap

* * *

"Okay if I want to know what's going on with my brother then the first place I better start at is the library." Sakura leaves her room dodging a run Sasori whose hands where tied up and Tayuya who had the duck tape.

"I wonder if they have books on Shadow Demons. I might get crazy looks."

"Kimi- he's asleep?" Sakura blinks at her upside down snoring brother. She smiles before tossing a blanket over him before leaving the house ignoring explosions coming from up stairs.

* * *

"Sasuke-Teme I'm telling you if you don't bring a present for my party I'm going to be a ninja stalker."

"Dobe quiet bothering me, I told you I'm trying to plan an escape from my uncle."

"Mah! Forget it! You can't come anymore! And see I the Great Uzumaki Naruto was going to give you a place to stay from your uncle."Naruto puffs out his cheeks turning his head away from the raven haired Uchiha with his arms crossed.

"What?"

"You heard me Teme!"

"Alright alright I'm sorry Dobe."

"I'm notta Dobe you stupid Teme."

"Hn."

"Eh."

"Naruto stop it your being an idiot again."

"Why don't cha make me te- AGRH WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ASSHOLE?"

"NARUTO GO STAND OUT IN THE HALL!"

"What? No fair Iruka-Sensei Sasuke-Teme started it! And you can't treat me like this it's my birthday!"

"Happy birthday Naruto now…..OUT!"

"Fine," Naruto runs to the door only to stop and point to the class shouting, "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF THIS COOLEST AWESOME NINJA!"

"Man that kid is really something." Iruka said before continuing on with the lesson.

* * *

"DARAAAAAAAA OH MY GUMMY BEARS STOP THE CAR!" the older Uchiha near crashed at the sudden shout from his brother.

"What?"

"It's the place where gummy bears are created!"

"_Oh dear lord."_

"Stop it stop it now!"

"Tobi I am not stop, we can't afford to miss our flight." He nearly crashed again when Tobi snapped his head around glaring at him through the hole in his mask.

"I SAID pull over Madara." Tobi said in a demonic voice.

"_Crap I should have known better to get in the way of Tobi and his gummy bears. I guess I didn't learn my lesson when he locked me in the washing machine. Argh horrible memories."_

"Alright alright I'm pulling over." He mumbles.

"YAYYYY Tobi is going to the gummy bears!" Tobi starts clapping his hands together giggling.

"_Mother must have dropped him on his head or did I attain all the smarts?"_

* * *

**So yeahhhhh I'm stopping the chapter there because I have a paper to write. And it's about zombies hehe maybe I'll make it into a fanfic after I'm finish with this story.**

**Oh by the way the part with Naruto actually happened with one of my friends, though it wasn't a fight about parties. I forgot what it was about but afterwards they mugged me on the bus XD but I got my revenge I kicked them off the bus seat hehehehe. And the gummy bear part happened as well.**

**Anywho please review :) and I'll make the next chapter longer than this one.**

**Bye bye~**


	24. What Was That About Ramen?

Recap:

_"DARAAAAAAAA OH MY GUMMY BEARS STOP THE CAR!" the older Uchiha near crashed at the sudden shout from his brother._

_"What?"_

_"It's the place where gummy bears are created!"_

_"__Oh dear lord."_

_"Stop it stop it now!"_

_"Tobi I am not stop, we can't afford to miss our flight." He nearly crashed again when Tobi snapped his head around glaring at him through the hole in his mask._

_"I SAID pull over Madara." Tobi said in a demonic voice._

_"__Crap I should have known better to get in the way of Tobi and his gummy bears. I guess I didn't learn my lesson when he locked me in the washing machine. Argh horrible memories."_

_"Alright alright I'm pulling over." He mumbles._

_"YAYYYY Tobi is going to the gummy bears!" Tobi starts clapping his hands together giggling._

_"__Mother must have dropped him on his head or did I attain all the smarts?"_

End of Recap

* * *

"So yeah I was planning on having a ninja theme for my birthday. What do you guys think?" Naruto shouted at his group of friends.

"Well I think it's a drag." Shikamaru drops his head on the table.

"T-That's n-nice Naruto-Kun." Hinata said quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke continued writing out is plan of escape.

"Will there be food?"

"Sounds neat."

"You're a loser." Came Kiba's reply.

"….." Shino pushes up his sunglasses.

"I will not reply to such nonsense." Neji folds his arms.

"Why is Hinata-Chan the only one that thinks that it sounds awesome? Hinata-Chan are you coming to my party?"

"U-um y-"

"No she's not." Neji cuts in.

"Why not Teme the Second?"

"We have a family meeting today and therefore cannot attend your Birthday Celebration."

"N-Naruto-Kun d-don't worry I will get y-you a-a present and give it to you t-tommorow."

"Aw thank you Hinata-Chan you're the best!" Naruto hugs the stuttering girl only for her to faint in his arms.

"Awh! Are you alright Hinata? Speak to meeeeeee!"

"Naruto! Unhand my cousin this instead!" Neji said while rolling up his sleeve preparing to jump over the table and strangle the blond.

"Neji calm down and stop yelling," Tenten slaps him in his arm earning herself a small 'ow' from the boy.

"Anyway Naruto I heard that you got the wedgie of the century by your brother Deidara. Is it true?"

"….Are you stalking me again Kiba?"

"Are you dumb or just stupid? Have you forgotten I live next door to you? I heard your girlish scream that you only do when you receive one."

"NH! Your stalking me dog breath!"

"Am not you moron!"

'You're the one that's been stealing my Ramen!"

"WHAT? Who would want that trash! It's the most horrible food in the world and needs to be destroyed!" Everyone in the Lunchroom freezes slowly looking over at the two yelling boys.

"Kiba you did NOT just say that?" Sasuke stands up backing away from the blond along with the rest of the students.

"What?" Kiba looks over at Naruto and noticed his eyes looked red.

"What did you just say about my beloved Ramen Inuzuka?"

"Oh crappppp."

* * *

Deidara drops his game controller.

"Uh Deidara is something the matter?" Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame looks at the blond.

"I have the odd feeling that somebody was stupid enough to insult Naurto's Ramen and is about to pay the price.

"Does that mean that Sasuke and all the others are going to die in the process?"

"Yes."

"Eh well at least I get to have his room."

"That's cruel Itachi."

"Shut it Sushi boy."

"HEY we had a deal that you wouldn't call me that!"

"Deals are foolish, because deals where created by foolish men. Cause they were foolish to every think that they would gain something because they are indeed foolish. Just like my foolish little brother. And you are to foolish Kisame because you are the most foolish of them all…"

"I think we lost him you guys." Zetsu said while completely ignoring the Uchiha.

"Hey I'm not foolish."

"Just ignore him Kisame, he'll tier himself out in about ten minutes or so." Deidara picks up the controller.

"So anyway where's Sasori?"

"I think he got attacked cause he called screaming for help but then the line went dead, so I think Tayuya-Sama got to him."

"Since when did you start calling her Tayuya-Sama?"

"Since she kick my butt."

"Y-you got beat up by a g-girl?" Kisame watched Deidara nod his head.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHA! THAT'S PATHETIC EVEN FOR YOU HAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"You don't understand the power of that girl Kisame." The blue haired boy looks over a Itachi.

"What are you talking about?"

"She can take down twelve guys under five minutes, and you lose a battle against her then you must call her Tayuya-Sama."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah they call her the Instrumental Demon."

"That's stupid!"

"No it isn't. She put three boys in the hospital from two flutes."

"Yup and the three boys were Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan."

"I still think it's a stupid name." Kisame continues playing his game.

"You poor poor foolish Sushi faced moron.

"Shut up Weasel Girl."

"What was that Sushi boy?" Itachi glares over at his so called friend.

"Um nothing."

"Glad we have an understanding."

"_Am I crazy? Kisame you know the rules. Don't challenge Uchiha Itachi or you will find your self in a award solution."_

* * *

"Tobi was it really necessary to by the whole factory?"

"Tobi doesn't want to share his gummy bears."

"We have enough companies as it is we don't need another one."

"Tobi SAID he doesn't want to share his gummy bears!"

"_Great the demonic Tobi is back again."_

"Alright alright I get it."

"Now let's go see Miko-Chan!" Tobi turns back into his cheerful self.

"Very well then." Madara starts his car, trying to ingore the smell of Gummy Bears that Tobi had in the back seat.

"_It's over two hundered bags back there. I really hope he doesn't plan on eating all of those by the end of the day."_"Have you had a enough Sasori?" Tayuya chuckles at her brother's red face.

* * *

"You should just say that you give up or your head might pop open."

"Ima man I'm not going to admit defeat to a girl!"

"You've been upside down for about two hours Sasori."

"Hn this is a piece of cake I do this all the time!"

"Yeah and then you scream for help cause you can't turn back over you weenie."

"I'm not a weenie!" Sasori squeaked out.

"D-Did you just squeak?"

"Noooooooo."

"I think you did just squeak."

"You should stop thinking before you hurt yourself….OW STOP HITTING ME WITH KAZE!"

"Wow you actually gave this one a cool name. I'm impressed."

"I hate youuuuuuu."

"That's nice."

* * *

**Okay new plan I will update every ccouple of days cause it takes a while for funny stuff to happen. But I will return immediately if something funny happens or I might forget.**

**But anywho I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) now if you excuse me I have to go try to update my other two stories.**

**Bye Bye and watch out for Tobi and his gummy bears.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I still don't own Naruto**


	25. The Out Come of Chaos

**Warning: Crazy Tenten and Tobi.**

**I do not own Naruto nor the Gummy Bear Song.**

**

* * *

**

Recap

"_Have you had a enough Sasori?" Tayuya chuckles at her brother's red face._

"_You should just say that you give up because your head might pop open."_

"_Ima man I'm not going to admit defeat to a girl!"_

"_You've been upside down for about two hours Sasori."_

"_Hn this is a piece of cake I do this all the time!"_

"_Yeah and then you scream for help cause you can't turn back over you weenie."_

"_I'm not a weenie!" Sasori squeaked out._

"_D-Did you just squeak?"_

"_Noooooooo."_

"_I think you did just squeak."_

"_You should stop thinking before you hurt yourself….OW STOP HITTING ME WITH KAZE!"_

"_Wow you actually gave this one a cool name. I'm impressed."_

"_I hate youuuuuuu."_

"_That's nice."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Zetsu is there any reason as to way you are looking at my dog like some type of snack?"

"He looks tasty." The green haired boy said while looking at the red orange dog.

"Un He's not a hot dog; I've told you that before." Kyuubi starts growling.

"Just a little bite?"

"No Zetsu."

"Oh come on!"

"No go eat a plant or something."

"…..but you don't have any plants."

"Yes so why don't you go home?"

"There's no food there."

"Why does Zetsu feel the need to eat Kyuubi Itachi?"

"Cause he's crazy Kisame. He likes trying out new things whether there food or not."

"Is that why he tried to bite you that one time?"

"Ugh let's forget about that."

"No can do that was freakin hilarious watching you run around screaming like a girl who just seen a mouse." Kisame starts laughing.

"Hey Deidara? Does your mom mind if I hit Kisame in the head with a shove and throw his body in the hole out in your backyard?" The blue haired boy stops laughing.

"Itachi I sometimes wonder if you have more problems than Zetsu."

"You wonder a lot of things Kisame and my sanity shouldn't be one of them."

"Itachi your insane not sane yeah."

"Oh whatever."

* * *

"Kiba I advise you never again speak of Naurto's ramen like that every again. You know that Ramen is God in Naruto's had half the students sent to the hospital because of you're foolish choice. So now your destiny will be filled with regret." Neji said as he cradled the bruise on his forehead.

"Hope you learn something in the hospital while you recover." Kiba was then load into the ambulance.

Sasuke watches as Naruto was dragged away as well kicking and screaming for his noodles and that they couldn't treat a Hokage such as himself like this, before being tossed into an ambulance truck as well.

"Sasuke go get my mommy and my lawyer! Quickly you useless dust mop!" Sasuke ignores the comments while waving at the screaming Naruto as the truck drove off.

"_I guess he'll be spending his birthday in the Looney Bin. Poor poor Dobe…oh well life goes on…but wait he was my ticket from my Uncle. Aw fish poop!"_ Sasuke groans before running a hand down his face.

"Wow I didn't think anyone could suffer from that kind of wedgey. That was kind of awesome in its own little way." Tenten rubs the back of her head, grinning like mad.

"I didn't think Naruto was powerful enough to chuck a whole table of people."

"That was such a drag but at least we get to go home early." Shikamaru yawns before walking away.

"Uchiha next time warn somebody of Naurto's dangerous behavior instead of screaming like a girl and jumping in the janitors closest. You should be ashamed of yourself Uchiha Sasuke."

"Shut it Hyuuga! I did not scream like a girl! Plus the fangirls were after me so it was the girls screaming."

"Actually you kind of did Sasuke. We shall call you Sasuko, aw that's such a pretty name."

"No one asked you bun-headed mouse," Sasuke said folding his arms looking away from the brown haired girl.

"Oi! What did I tell you about calling me that? HUH SAUCY?" Tenten grabs the front of raven haired boy's shirt shaking him.

"MY NAME'S NOT SAUCY! STUPID MOUSE!"

"Shikamaru and Hinata what a nice day were having wouldn't you agree? Even the birds seem to be so calm." The lavender eyed boy watches the birds fly ignoring the noises happening behind him.

"Shikamaru s-shouldn't w-we help S-Sasuke-San, I don't think his spine is suppose to bend that w-way." Hinata flinches as Tenten hit Sasuke with her messenger bag cause him to fall backs into a bridge position.

"But it's a drag Hina-San. I don't want to get beat down as well, just let her smack him around until she gets tired." Shikamaru lies on the ground closing his eyes.

"B-But…Tenten-San p-please s-stop y-you r-really s-shouldn't d-do t-that!" Hinata runs over to stop the angered girl from trying to suffocate the Uchiha boy in her chest while crackling like a maniac.

"Come on let me kill him Hinata."

"B-But I c-can't."

"Fine." She drops Sasuke on the ground, she kicks him in the leg before walking off slapping Neji in the back of the head when he started tweeting like a little bird.

"Thanks Hinata."

"Y-your w-welcome, you r-really should b-be careful when around Tenten she d-didn't have her medicine t-this morning."

"Alright I think I'll go home now." The raven haired boy stood to his feet before walking home.

"Okay now to go s-save Neji." Hinata sighes queitly before walking toward the two brown haired people wrestling on the ground.

* * *

"Tayuya you have to stop torturing Sasori so much okay?" Kimimaro untied the rope that was around his brother. He was finally tired of Sasori screaming for help and decided to go help out the whining red head.

"But it's boring when I don't torture him." She watches as her brother does the happy dance. Kimimaro turns to say something to her, she stopped listening when she seen Sasori sticking his tongue out at her.

"Tayuya are you listening?" The sliver haired teen raises an eyebrow.

"…."

More taunting

"….."

More stupid faces.

"…."

Pointing and Laughing.

"….."

_**Blood Red Vision.**_

"Tayuya?"

"SASORI YOU'RE DEAD AS A YOUR BRAIN!" Tayuya dodges past Kimimaro chasing the red head into the bathroom. She closes and locks the door before advancing toward Sasori who in returned was trapped like a corned mouse.

"No where to run no huh?"

"N-now Tayuya you h-heard k-Kimimaro no hurting me."

"Ha you ruined your chances of survive!"

"KIMIMARO HELP SHE HAS A PENCIL! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE!"

"Hm I might as well go find the necessary tools to get the door open." Kimimaro walks out of the red head's room.

"STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER I GOT A BOTTLE OF SHAMPOO AND I'M NOT AFAID TO USE IT. ARGH STOP IT!"

"There's nowhere to run Sori Sori."

"BACK! BACK I SAY YOU FIEND! !"

* * *

"Oh Tobi is a gummy bear! Yes he's a gummy bear! He's a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky gummy bear. Tobi is a jelly bear, cuz he's a gummy bear. Oh he's a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' gummy bear! OH YEAH!"

"_Half of the passengers on this flight has either left or just has a high tolerance of annoying people."_ Madara rubs his forehead.

"_Three FREAKING hours of that same line of that stupid song. I shall sue who every thought it was a good idea to make such ignorance."_

"Ne Dara you want to sing-a-long with Tobi huh huh do ya do ya huh huh?" he asked bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Tobi please calm don't your scaring the passengers on the plan-"Madara was cut off when his brother suddenly jumped up in his seat.

"HEY DOES EVERYBODY WANT TO SING WITH TOBI? COME ON TOBI WELL GIVE EACH OF YOU A BODY PART OF A GUMMY BEAR!"

"So much for seatbelts…Tobi they are not going to do it."

10 minutes later the kids and some teens on the plane were singing along with the hyper Uchiha driving the adults crazy.

"_I'm sure we're going to get kicked of this plane as soon as it lands."_ Madara covers his ears preparing for the worse for the next two hours.

* * *

"Deidara you parrot go get your brother from the hospital." Kushina said as she kicked down the boy's door.

"But mom."

"No buts, it appears that the next door neighbor's son Kiba-Kun insulted Ramen in front of Naruto and he went crazy and put half the student body in the hospital. So now they think he's crazy."

"The twerp is crazy! Who actually believes in ninjas?" Deidara ignores Itachi when he raised his hand and the shout from his father that he believed in ninja's because they stole his socks.

"I want my baby back here by four Dei-Chan or you will have an very unhappy mommy okay?"

"Ugh yes mom."

"Good."

"Dude she has you lock and command!" Kisame starts laughing.

"Hey Itachi did you want to go through with that plan you talked about early?" The blond snarls at Kisame causing him to let out an unmanly 'Eep'.

"Sureeeeeeeeeeeee." Itachi wore a Cheshire grin on his face as he and Deidara advanced toward the laughing boy.

"You think that they'll kill him?"

"_Probably so."_

Zetsu sat watching the two pounced Kisame while talking to himself.

"Maybe while blonde is distracted I can eat the dog. Here doggy doggy _doggy."_

* * *

"_So Kaku what are you going to do about pinky?"_

"**What?"**

"_She's looking up research for shadow demons, but I doubt she'll find what she's looking for."_

"**Why is that?"**

"_I destroyed all she needs to know because if the girl finds out the secrets then Sakura can destroy you."_

"**Hn as if she could, the girl is nothing but a mere puppet of my plans."**

"_Whatever just to make sure I sent my own puppet to keep an eye on her. After all we both want to kill one another so we can't let humans interfere."_

"**I'll kill you before any of that can even happen."**

"_Yeah sure, now if you excuse me I have things to take care of."_

* * *

"Hey old man why are you dragging me along this stupid quest of finding something for mom again? This is the third time in under two hours and I don't like beign dragged with your smelly butt everywhere."

"Shut it brat."

"She's just going to throw it at your head like she did the other two presents you gave her early."

"…"

"And then you're going to cry like a weenie and drag me out the house again to get ANOTHER present for her to throw at you. Might as well buy her a bat so she can hit you with it." Juugo crosses his hands behind his head.

"You're very negative about things Juugo."

"Eh probably came from mom or something, can we go now? But cheeks are freezing and I don't mean the ones on my face either."

"Not my fault you choose not to wear a jacket."

"Well SOMEBODY poured water on me and I couldn't wear it."

"I wonder who the somebody is?"

"I wonder to." Juugo kicks his father in the leg before walking away leaving the man crying like a baby on the ground.

"I told him that I would get him back." An old people steps on Juugo's foot 'accidently'.

"Geeze old people these days!" For some unknown reason to the orange haired boy he felt that he was being glared at.

Little did he know the old ladies were plotting against him sitting at a table in the café drinking their little cups of tea, along with their little cakes. Play evil old lady theme song here. Faze one complete.

* * *

Kakuzu was drawing up plans on how to keep Hidan far away.

So far he tried everything in his powerful to keep his so called friend away from him.

"Ugh maybe I should just move underground or something."

"Sorry Kakuzu there are no underground houses here." His father said as he walked past his son.

"Dang it!" he balls up the paper tossing it with the others near the trash bin.

"I'll think of something even if I have to stay up all night!"

"You can't you have school tomorrow."

"Double darn it! Curse you father!"

"Curse you too."

* * *

"None of these books have the answers I'm looking for." Sakura said quietly to herself as she closed the book she was reading.

Sighing, she places all the books back before leaving the library.

"And here I thought books had all the answers."

"Sakura-Chan what are you doing out by yourself?" the pink haired girl looks over her shoulder noticing Mikura behind her.

"I was looking yup something at the library Mikura-San."

"Really about what?"

"Oh nothing I was bored."

"Does Kimimaro-Kun know you're out by yourself?" she shakes her head no.

"He was asleep when I left."

"Well let's get you back home." Both girls walked back to the Haruno household.

* * *

**Man I hate school even more then I did last year. Too many projects and presentations interfering with my fan fiction time.**

**I started on this chapter the 12****th**** last month and was off and on updating this all the way up to this point. I'll be back when I'm free of homework and projects. Hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter I worked my butt off on. Sorry for the mistakes. I was almost close to 3,000 words but sadly I ran out of ideas. Aw poopy.**

**review, I need it.**

**Bye bye~**


	26. Not Crazy

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA project completed! And no homework :) I'm happy now…..until winter break is over then it's back to the same stuff again.**

**Yeah anyway I still do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_"None of these books have the answers I'm looking for." Sakura said quietly to herself as she closed the book she was reading._

_Sighing, she places all the books back before leaving the library._

_"And here I thought books had all the answers."_

_"Sakura-Chan what are you doing out by yourself?" the pink haired girl looks over her shoulder noticing Mikura behind her._

_"I was looking yup something at the library Mikura-San."_

_"Really about what?"_

_"Oh nothing I was bored."_

_"Does Kimimaro-Kun know you're out by yourself?" she shakes her head no._

_"He was asleep when I left."_

_"Well let's get you back home." Both girls walked back to the Haruno household._

End of Recap

* * *

"Okay I think I made you suffer enough." Tayuya stands back admiring her work she's done.

"But this is the worst of the worst stuff you have ever done to me." Sasori crawls back to his corner.

Tayuya smirks before walking over to the door opening it.

"Well I have things to do…..and you better stay exactly the way I made you. I worked hard you know. Bye bye Sori-Chan." She walks past Kimimaro who had finally found a screw driver.

"Are you done with your rain of terror?"

"Yup all done." She waves her hand as she walked on.

"Do I even want to know what you did?"

"I don't think so, I have to go find Gaara now see ya." Kimimaro catiuously walks into his little brother's room.

"Sasori are you arlight?"

"No I'm not! I have been shamed to the extreme! I'll never going outside again. Never to eat food with my family or pick a fight with the neigbor's cat Kiwi." Kimimaro finds Sasori facing the wall.

"Come now it could be that ba- HOLY JELLY BEANS!" Kimimaro scrambles away from his brother or he thinks '**was**' his brother.

"What the heck did she do to you?" Kimimaro catiously walks back over to the shocked red head.

Sasori's hair was dye purple and blue still with a few patches of red here and there. With makeup all over his face making him look like some type of creepy looking clown that got attacked by a mob of angry raccoons.

"I don't know. I look like our science teacher when he doesn't have his make-up on. But she promised more pain if I take any of this stuff off and I think this stuff in my hair is prem-prem, whatever that big word is." Sasori crosses his arms over his chest.

"Get the stuff off I'll go talk to Tayuya once again. Also you shouldn't insult Mr. Orochimaru like that." Kimimaro sighs before walking out the bathroom and out the room to look for his destructive demon little sister.

* * *

"Stupid people treating their ruler in such a manner! I'M NOT CRAZY DATTEBAYO!" Naruto runs around in circles screaming to the top of his lungs, ignoring the other patients when they told him to shut up.

"I bet Deidara is eating my yummy cake…and it was probably ramen favored…..stupid Nee-Teme."

"Maybe I should just leave you here then twerp." Naruto looks over his shoulder at his brother.

"D-Deidara?"

"Who else would I be?"

"The boogie man."

"I'm leaving."

"Okayyyyyy I'm sorry…why did you bring your girlfriend along?"

"Naruto." Deidara says in a warning tone.

"Fine your man friend."

"Because one of his uncles owns this Looney Bin."

"The one Sasuke-Teme is trying to get away from?"

"I guess, I don't know."

"Whatever just get me out of here I want my cake and my mommy."

"Shut it twerp." Deidara walks off looking for one of the staff members.

"I know you're a girl, you don't fool me Itachi…..if that's your real name. I bet your real name is uhhh Itachiko. Yes that's your name righttttttt?" Naruto pushes his face against the see through wall making weird faces at the older Uchiha. Itachi silently stares at the imbecile.

"Maybe you are crazy Naruto. I shall go find Deidara and let him know that you need some help."

"Pffffh." Naruto sticks his tongue out at the retreating Uchiha's back, "_maybe you're crazy Naruto. _BLAH aw what does he know?" The blond sits on the ground waiting for his brother to return.

* * *

As Madara predicted him and Tobi were kicked off the plane.

"Tobi this is why I wanted you to behavior yourself." Madara slaps his brother on the back off his head, forcing a unmanly squeak to come out of Tobi's mouth as he dramatically fell to the ground in slow motion.

" Ouchie Owie Dara-Channnnnnn that hurted! Why must you abuse Tobi so? I'm telling mommy when we get home!"

"Stop being immature and get off the floor you're drawing unwanted attention." The raven haired man grabs the back off the younger man's shirt dragging him away from the crowd when someone shouted that they were clown street performers.

"_Of all places we get stuck here in Sound. But it should take maybe a couple of hours to arrive in Konoha, Why didn't mother get Tobi any help when she had the chance?" _He continues to drag the over dramatic Tobi who was busying himself with the gummy bear song once again.

* * *

**Not as long as the other chapter but I wanted to have this up before 12. I want to sleep before the craziness starts. Don't forget to review and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Have a Happy New Years everybody.**


	27. Kaze

****

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Recap:

_As Madara predicted him and Tobi were kicked off the plane._

_"Tobi this is why I wanted you to behavior yourself." Madara slaps his brother on the back off his head, forcing an unmanly squeak to come out of Tobi's mouth as he dramatically fell to the ground in slow motion._

"_Ouchie Owie Dara-Channnnnnn that hurted! Why must you abuse Tobi so? I'm telling mommy when we get home!"_

_"Stop being immature and get off the floor you're drawing unwanted attention." The raven haired man grabs the back off the younger man's shirt dragging him away from the crowd when someone shouted that they were clown street performers._

_"__Of all places we get stuck here in Sound. But it should take maybe a couple of hours to arrive in Konoha, Why didn't mother get Tobi any help when she had the chance?" __He continues to drag the over dramatic Tobi who was busying himself with the gummy bear song once again._

End of Recap

* * *

After his little drama act Pein finally caught up with Juugo. "What was that for you brat?"

"I told you I would have my revenge did I not?"

"You do not take revenge on the Revenge Master."

"Yeah whatever plus mom is the Revenge Master…..Hey Dad has anything seem strange to you since we left the store?"

"No why?"

"It feels like something is out to get me." Juugo shivers when he feels something glare at him.

"You're just paranoid Ju."

"Maybe your right or maybe your wrong, I just don't know."

"Hey stop it your acting like your mom!"

"Get over it old man."

"I'm not old."

"Yeah sure you aren't." Juugo still had yet to notice the little old ladies plotting against him.

* * *

"Dara-Channnnnnn how long until Tobi can see Mikoto-Chan?" Tobi whines when his brother throws him in the back seat of his car.

"Well we would have seen her before the end of the day was over but you decided to cause unnecessary chaos on the plane. So we'll see her tomorrow."

"B-But Dara-Chan that's not fair I wanna see her now!"

"To bad you should have thought before you acted." Tobi folds his arms looking out the window.

"Hey Dara-Chan do you think Sasu-Chan and Chi-Chan are still scared of you?"

"I haven't done anything to them Tobi, so why should they be afraid of me?" Madara asked.

"You told Itachi that a monster was in his room and you throw poor Sasuke to the evil penguins."

"They're fine stop worrying."

"But Mikoto wrote me a letter saying that Sasuke is still scared of penguins and that Itachi still has a nightlight in every part of the house including under his bed."

"….They'll live a little fear never hurt anyone."

"Oh oh you mean like how you're scared of washing machine and that you still have nightmares about it and have to go run to mommy crying?"

"T-Tobi shut up please."

"NO TOBI REFUSES TO BE SILENCED," Madara throws a big of gummy bears to his brother, "Okay Dara-Chan Tobi will be silent...until this bag of gummy bears are gone."

"_Good it normally takes him about three hours to eat one bag. Ah three hours of silence."_ Madara smiles to himself as he continue to drive.

* * *

"Gaara wake up!" Tayuya slams open her brother's door with her foot.

"What do you want Tayuya?" The red head sits up rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going for a walk."

"So? What are you telling me for?"

"Cause your coming with." She walks over grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Says who?"

"I did now move Gaa-Chan...Or you will end up like Sori-Chan and trust me you don't wanna know what kind of terror I have unleashed." A smirk makes it way on Tayuya's face.

"Fine I'll go…but why must you pick on me and Sasori so? No sister should be this evil." He follows Tayuya out his room ignoring Kaku when he was glared at.

"I love you too little red haired brother of mine, now let's go."

* * *

"To go or not to go that is my question." Hidan looks at the direction and the direction of the park.

"Hm Kimimaro said to come straight home when I left Kakuzu's house, but I want to go to the park now. Or maybe I can go bother Kidomaru…no wait that moron has a spider farm in his house. I'll pass. Hm I could go back to bother Kakuzu's again buttttttt I'm too lazy to go back. So I guess I'll go home. They are probably crying because Hidan the Great isn't there to shine light upon them." The sliver haired boy starts walking back home.

"Maybe Karin is right I do talk to myself a lot….aw who cares, what does that big head know anyway! Nothing that's what! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan didn't realize that people were giving him weird looks and backing slowly away from him.

* * *

"Kaze why are sisters so mean?" Sasori was still fighting to get the make-up off his face. His puppet sat on the counter in front of him.

"Geese I think she might have mixed glue in this unknown stuff! I want my awesomely manly face back!"

"Awesomely manly face?" The red stops rubbing his face when he heard someone talking to him. The towel was still covering his face.

"Kaze you can talk?"

"What?" Sasori throws the towel behind him not realizing that it hit someone in the face, he quickly picks up the puppet.

"I knew my skills were awesome but I never knew that they were like this!"

"You're stupid you know that?"

"Kaze that's not a very nice thing to say to the person that created you." Sasori starts pouting.

"Yup very stupid indeed."

"You know you kind of sound like my snot-nose-big-headed-miss- I- know- everything-and-you-don't-cause-I'm-better-than-you-sister Karin."

"WHAT?" The person behind Sasori slaps him in the back of the head with the wet towel.

"OW!" he turns around seeing Karin standing there with a flushed face.

"Hey! What did I tell you about crossing the line that I drew last Tuesday?"

"Shut it patchy."

"Oi! Don't talk about my hair snotty face! Now get out of my potty room!" Sasori points to the bathroom door using Kaze's arm.

"No now you get out."

"No I was here first and I clam this giant box as Sasori's potty and not Karin's. Now one of my puppets will show you out." Sasori pulls out another puppet from the counter cabinet throwing it at Karin making her stumble out the bathroom. Sasori then quickly slams the door shut locking it after grabbing the puppet.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"SHUT UP YOU TOWEL STEALER!"

"Oh come on not this again!"

"Kimimaro has banned you from stealing my towels so I'm telling on you again."

"You're such a baby."

"And you're a hobo dork. Go away I'm busy and I cannot deal with your stupidnesses."

"I have nothing to say to you." Karin leaves to her room leaving a snicker Sasori to himself.

* * *

Sasuke closes the door behind him, he quickly takes off his shoes.

"Sasu-Chan why are you home so early?" Mikoto pokes her head from the kitchen to look at her son.

"Naruto."

"What happen to Naru-Chan?"

"His Ramen was insulted so he proceeded to go crazy and destroy the school in his rage. He even threw the lunch lady. That poor poor lunch lady, fell in her own pot of chilly." Sasuke shakes his head.

"What?"

"Yeah it was very destructive day and I'm tired."

"Well you can go to sleep but what happen to your face and why are you limping? Did you get into a fight?"

"_I can't let mom know that I got beat up by a girl._" Sasuke froze in his steps.

"Uhhh I was trying to help Neji to try and calm Naruto down but he threw us out the window." Sasuke said, "_That should do the trick. Man i'm so cool."_

"You got beat up by a girl didn't you?"

"Why yes mother I di-WAIT NO I DIDN'T!"

"Uh un sure Sasu-Chan whatever you say."

"How do you even know that?"

"Your mommy knows everything sweetie." Mikoto smiles before walking back into the kitchen humming creepily.

"Okayyyyyy."

* * *

"Dattebayo~ is the best thing to say~ Cause Dattebayo is what I say~ there's no better word except this word cause~ DA-TE-BA-YOOOOOOOOO~ is what I say!" Naruto was bored not even five minutes after Itachi left.

"Where is that Nee-Teme and Itachicko? I bet they left me hear…..well I guess I'll sing another song to kept myself busy." Patients near his room stared to groan.

"Oh shut up you guys don't know good music when you hear it."

"You can't sing so I would be very happy if you would shut that thing you call a face." Naruto snaps his head around to glare at the person who insulted him.

"What was that?"

"Geese are you always this loud? Seriously shut up I'm trying to sleep over here."

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto looks at the boy that was sitting in the room across from his.

"Nobody you should worry about."

"Ugh you're such a Teme."

"Yes and you are indeed a Dobe." The raven haired boy smirks while crossing his arms.

"OI I'M NOT A DOBE YOU STUPID TEME! DATTEBAYO!"

"_Hehe it's going to be fun messing with him." _The raven haired boy thought to himself.

"_Who is this guy? He reminds me of Sasuke-Teme and that's not a good thing. One Sasuke-Teme is enough thank you very much."_

* * *

**:( I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait I had writer's block and lots of projects. I really hate homework its cutting into my fan fiction time :'( along with me getting sick, but now I have a lot of time so nothing will stop me now!**

**Yeah but anyway I'm going to rewrite some of the chapters.**

**And thank you:**

**Yerashi9921**

**Meagan**

**TeamEdward225**

**For reviewing :)**

**Okay so now if you excuse me I need to go finish the next chapter. Sorry if the chapter wasn't that funny I'm just really tired. Well until next time.**

**Can you guess who this person that is picking on Naruto is? Before you say it, it's not Sai. :) Good luck!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	28. Now Who's The Puppet?

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Recap:

_"Dattebayo~ is the best thing to say~ Cause Dattebayo is what I say~ there's no better word except this word cause~ DA-TE-BA-YOOOOOOOOO~ is what I say!" Naruto was bored not even five minutes after Itachi left._

_"Where is that Nee-Teme and Itachicko? I bet they left me hear…..well I guess I'll sing another song to kept myself busy." Patients near his room stared to groan._

_"Oh shut up you guys don't know good music when you hear it."_

_"You can't sing so I would be very happy if you would shut that thing you call a face." Naruto snaps his head around to glare at the person who insulted him._

_"What was that?"_

_"Geese are you always this loud? Seriously shut up I'm trying to sleep over here."_

_"Who are you anyway?" Naruto looks at the boy that was sitting in the room across from his._

_"Nobody you should worry about."_

_"Ugh you're such a Teme."_

_"Yes and you are indeed a Dobe." The raven haired boy smirks while crossing his arms._

_"OI I'M NOT A DOBE YOU STUPID TEME! DATTEBAYO!"_

_"__Hehe it's going to be fun messing with him." __The raven haired boy thought to himself._

_"__Who is this guy? He reminds me of Sasuke-Teme and that's not a good thing. One Sasuke-Teme is enough thank you very much."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Seriously moms are really creepy." Sasuke said to himself as he laid down on his bed.

"Maybe that's why Itachi and Dad are so scared of her." He places his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

"But I guess moms are always like that, built creepy just to scare of their kids."

"So not only do I have to make a plan to escape Uncle Madara I have to have a plan of revenge on Tenten from her beating me up."

* * *

After finishing his bag of gummy bears Tobi finally fell asleep.

Madara pulls off his mask to make sure he doesn't suffocate in his sleep.

"_Well I'm glad he finally asleep that means a bit more hours-"_

"PLEASE DON'T EAT TOBI MISTER GUMMI BEAR GOD! HE'S SORRY!"

"_Of silence…..I forgot that he talks in his sleep darn it all!" _Madara sighs to himself before glaring at the road ahead of him. One of these days he was going to get his silent day one day.

* * *

"Hinata what happen to all of the ice packs?" Neji asked his cousin.

"U-Um y-you throw them o-out last w-week cause you s-said that a little bruising w-wouldn't h-hurt anyone."

"I did what now?"

"T-throw them out?"

"I see then it's my destiny to suffer like a bruised peach." The brown haired Hyuuga dramatically falls to his knees.

"Eh? N-Neji-Kun dare I ask are you alright?" Hinata cautiously walks to her cousin.

"Don't look at me Hinata don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Neji scrambles to the kitchen corner.

"Neji the b-bump is barley n-noticeable. Its tinier then a mosquito b-bite." Hinata couldn't understand how could a single pea injure bruise Neji. Kiba's bruise was understood because he was hit in the head with a food tray but a tiny little pea could hurt Neji and she though she needs help.

"You don't understand my pain Hinata nobody does." He continues to whine.

"Would you feel better if I went to go b-buy another ice pack? Neji-Kun? H-Hello? A-are you l-listening?"

"My beautiful skin will never be the same again. I'll be a bruised peach for the rest of my life because it's my destiny, I understand now." Neji sulks in the corner completely ignoring the blue haired girl who trying to offer her help.

"I give up." Hinata leaves the sulking brown haired teen alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Even after leaving the mall and arriving at home Juugo still felt paranoid. He was still trying to figure how bad things kept happening to him without anyone being around. For instance he was pushed into the fountain and almost down the escalator.

He would have blamed his father but he realized that he was still whining about getting beat up by his angry blue haired wife.

"_Maybe I can find something to do to distract me, it's probably nothing important._" Juugo nods his head before dodging his father's flying body that was tossed outside by his mother. He chuckles before walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Ha one of these days Kaze, that pink haired Barney monster is going to pay for still all of my towels."

Kaku walks through the closed door raising an eyebrow at the red head talking to himself.

"_**Well I guess he'll have to do. But why do I always get the wackos?" **_Kaku walks behind the unexpecting boy placing a hand on the back of his head.

Sasori freezes,"_W-What the? Why can't I move?"_

"_**Listen closely boy I have a little job for you."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**No one you should be worried about." **_He smirks as he watched Sasori dropped to the floor. He waits a few moments before the red head raised back to his feet bangs covering his eyes.

"_**Now listen carefully little puppet boy I need you to deliver a message."**_

"Very well Kaku-Sama." Sasori looks up at him with lifeless eyes.

"_**It's only a matter of time before my powers will fully return to me. Seems like the puppeteer is now the puppet." **_The red eyed demon starts grinning.

* * *

**Oh noes Kaku has Sasori! And I'll give you guys a hint on who is this mystery person picking on Naruto is. Let's just say he is the same as Naruto but acts like Sasuke.**

**My brain is so mushy too much work I hate it! I want summer to hurry up and get here. Well after I make a snowman then summer can get here.**

**Any who sorry for making you guys wait, if it wasn't for my friend then I would probably still have writer's block. So I thank her for the help but not the beating with pillow.**

**Thank you:**

**Jugo'sGirl**

**TeamEdward225**


	29. Past

**Side story thingy. Sorry for any mistakes**

**Nope still no own**

* * *

**-_-Years ago** **-_- **

"Ne Dara Dara when is Miko coming backkkkkkkkkk? Tobi is so lonely and boreddddd," the older twin ignores the younger one, continuing to flick threw channels and using him as he foot stool.

"Tobi stop complaining you little twit!" Danzou yelled before jumping on the couch next to Madara, resting his feet on the back of Tobi's head.

"Tobi's not a twit," he pouts and mumbles to himself.

"Oi last time I checked I believe he was my foot stool not yours, so if you would so kindly remove those feet and put them on the table there will not be a problem," Madara growled out.

"Che too lazy besides his head is very comfortable." Danzou grins, the second oldest Uchiha gives his brother a blank look before taking the remote in his hand whacking Danzou on the back of his head, and then kicks him in the side.

Causing him to fly off the couch with a loud 'thud'. Tobi squeaks, rolling from under Madara's feet to the table nothing that a war was about to start at any moment. He also notice that when Madara hit their older brother the channel changed he could hear the mortal Kombat theme song. (-_- no comment)

'Miko-Chan isn't here, only she can stop their fighting,' he watches as Danzou rose to his feet dusting his self off. He takes a deep breath picking Madara up by his collar chucking him over the other side of the couch, tipping it over. With a roar Danzou jump over the couch pouncing on his brother. While they were fighting Tobi decided to use his so called awesome skills to crawl out of the living room.

But it seemed that luck just wasn't on his side when a pillow hit him causing him to fly forward into the wall in front of him, with a couple of twitches he was out cold.

Leaving the older brothers to continue trying to destroy each other.

* * *

"Jirai-Baka if you don't stop I swear on your life I'll knock you to the moon." Tsunade grabs the white haired teen by the back of his shirt pulling him away from the ladies bathing house.

"Nade-San you know he's going to keep doing that no matter how many times you threaten his life." Orochimaru said as he continued to mess with a purple and black snakes he found. "Che I know that already Orochi but still who is else is going to keep him in line if I don't?" Tsunade let's go of Jiraiya's shirt, he slowly starts to crawl back to the bathing house.

"Hehe I rather get punished by someone who actually has a great curvy body unlike you that has much of curves as a flat board." After that comment Tsunade pounced on Jiraiya faster then you could say 'holy socks' Orochimaru ignored the cries of help from friend when the sliver haired teen realized that all the woman from the bath house was about to send him to another dimension after Tsunade yelled 'pervert' really loud. 'I will not help him even if the promise of going to the snake exhibit'. The black haired teen picks up the snake walking home.

"Hm what should I name you little one?" Orochimaru asked the snake. "Orochi come back little buddy, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said about you! Don't leave me here with these demons, I'm beggin ya!"

"I have important things to attend. I do hope you understand dear friend of mine?" Orochimaru waves his hand as he continues his walk.

"YOU TRAITOROUS SNAKE LOVING BUTT BOW WEARING BEAN HEAD!" the raven haired boy stops in his track.

"Did you say something Jiraiya?" the paled skin teen slowly turned around asking.

"Yes and you heard what I said to!" He growled out a response.

"Nade-San I do believe I forgot to mention something earlier," Orochimaru starts smiling creepily.

"You wouldn't dare, you promised not to say anything cause you didn't want to involved."

"Oh I dare cause now this is a personal matter," he turns toward Tsunade who was holding Jiraiya in a headlock. "Remember how you told me about certain 'clothi-"

"PLEASEEEEEEE OROCHI I'M ASKING YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!"

"Going missing correct?" Tsunade frowns nodding her head, "Yeah what about it?"

"He's the thief going around stealing lady's clothing and took all of your undergarments and made a shine for them. He calls it the 'Demon Goddess Shrine'. It's located in his closest."

"Wha?...JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU DEAD, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN UNTIL THE PERVERT IN YOU IS OUTTTTTTTTT!" Orochimaru smirks before resuming his walk back home, flinching every time he heard Jiraiya screaming like a little girl.

* * *

Mikoto hums to herself as she and her mom left the candy store, she waves goodbye to Fugaku who was also leaving as well.

"Well lets get home because I know Danzou and Madara are probably trying to kill each other, and I'm pretty sure that Tobi is caught in the middle of it again." Mikoto nods her heads.

Once arriving home they could hear things breaking and lots of yelling, her mother sighs before rubbing her forehead. " Mikoto promise me you won't act like your brothers' when you get older."

"Promise."

"Okay I'll leave them in your hands then sweetie, I'm going next door to check to see how are new neighbors are I'll be back in a few."

"Kay," Mikoto walks into house not really paying any attention to Tobi as she stepped over him going into the kitchen putting away her candy. She goes to the bottom cabinet the younger Uchiha pulls out a nice sized skillet, still humming to herself she walks into the war zone that use to be the living room.

Both Madara and Danzou had somehow managed to put each other in a headlock. Unaware that their little sister had just walked into the room with a pan they continue trying to outdo each other.

They didn't realize that she was in front of them until it was too late, she hit both her brothers across the head at the same time, knocking them out completely.

Dropping the weapon of her choice, she pulls out a candy bar opening it up and putting it under Tobi's nose.

The boy immediately jumped up like a shark out of water devouring it in seconds.

"Ne, Tobi how long were they fighting?" he rubs the side of his head looking around at the destruction.

"Tobi doesn't know Miko-Chan, Tobi doesn't remember anything."

"HEY MIKO LET'S GO TO THE PARK! TOBI WANTS TO PLAY ON THE SWINGS!" Tobi turns away from the scene completely ignoring the groans of pain in the background.

"Hai Hai Tobi-Nii, but we need to leave a note for Dara and Zou, and we need to let mom know where were going."

"Okie Dokie!"

* * *

**-_- 2 Hours Later -_-**

Danzou wakes up rubbing his head.

"About time you awoken from your beauty sleep Princess." He dismisses the comment and sits up, " why does it feel like I got mulled by a demon?"

"That demon was Mikoto, she knocked us out with that." Madara stops sweeping to point at the frying pan that was innocently sitting in the corner.

"She wants us to have this place cleaned by the time she gets back from the park with Tobi, or she will do more then just knock us out." He resumes sweeping.

"Un she's not the boss of me, I'm older and stronger then her." He folds his arms across his chest.

"A warrior should know when he is defeated, you and I both know what Mikoto is capable of doing and she can't do it she has mother to help her out." Danzou shivers before sighing, he gets to his feet flipping the couch back over to its original spot. He takes the broom handed to him.

"There both demons in disguise," Madara silently agrees with him.

* * *

**Okay sorry for disappearing for nearly 7 months I was just under a lot of stress and I was depressed. So I was trying to get my life back on track without worrying about anything. But now that I'm over it just a bit, I had to catch up with the Manga. Still have to watch the episodes too. Also I have to fix previous chapters as well.**

**So anyway sorry for making you all wait hope you guys are still reading.**

**Thanks to these people who reviewed:**

**ObitoU.4evrYoung**

**Jugo'sGirl**

**Fangirl1313**

**I'm starting on the next chapter right now, should be up tommorrow. Going to write as many chapters as I can. So maybe later you guys can find out why Madara is afraid of washing machines. But for now i'll go back to the other storyline.**

**Bye bye for now.**


	30. Name?

**Okay now back to them.**

**No own**

* * *

Recap:

_"Ha one of these days Kaze, that pink haired Barney monster is going to pay for still all of my towels."_

_Kaku walks through the closed door raising an eyebrow at the red head talking to himself._

_"__**Well I guess he'll have to do. But why do I always get the wackos?" **__Kaku walks behind the unexpecting boy placing a hand on the back of his head._

_Sasori freezes,"__W-What the? Why can't I move?"_

_"__**Listen closely boy I have a little job for you."**_

_"__Who are you?"_

_"__**No one you should be worried about." **__He smirks as he watched Sasori dropped to the floor. He waits a few moments before the red head raised back to his feet bangs covering his eyes._

_"__**Now listen carefully little puppet boy I need you to deliver a message."**_

_"Very well Kaku-Sama." Sasori looks up at him with lifeless eyes._

_"__**It's only a matter of time before my powers will fully return to me. Seems like the puppeteer is now the puppet." **__The red eyed demon starts grinning._

End of Recap

* * *

Around midnight Hinata walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Neji who was still sulking in front of the fridge.

'_Why is Neji still in the corner at this time of night?'_ Hinata sighs after drinking her water she grabs the ice cubs out of the freezer placing some of them in a towel. She cautiously walks over to her sobbing cousin.

"H-Here Neji-Kun, we may not have any ice packs but w-we still h-have ice." He sniffles before looking up at Hinata.

"B-But it's my destiny to be a bruised peach and will forever be one as well." He turns back around looking at the wall.

"Hinata-Nee-Chan it's useless to try to talk some sense into Neji when he's like that. You need to slap him around a bit to get him to go back to normal." Hanabi said as she walked near the two older Hyuugas'.

"B-But that's mean and N-Naruto-Kun a-and Tenten-San already did t-that, and I-I think t-they broke him. I do not wish anymore h-harm u-upon him. I-I think h-he suffered e-enough."

"Hm? Neji I think there's a bug in your hair, looks like a big hairy nasty tarantula." Hanabi pulls Hinata out the way knowing that the brown haired boy was going to go berserk.

"….."

"….."

"U-um Hana-"

"GETITOFFGETITOFFFFFFFFFFF! THIS ISN'T PART OF MY DESTINYYYYY!" Neji starts running around in circles, Hanabi steps out her foot tripping the poor deranged boy into the wall. He was K'Oed immediately.

"There problem solve now I can get my midnight snack." She smiles proudly kicking Neji out the way to get to the food.

"Hanabi-Chan I think y-you broke Neji-Kun e-even more!" Hinata starts panicking when the boy starts foaming at the mouth.

"He's fine Nee-Chan, if he was hit twice then he should be fine after the third hit." She said while grabbing a cup of pudding.

The purple hair girl sighs before trying to drag Neji out of the kitchen, she then found out later that there really was a spider in her cousin's hair, well that **did **explain the cobwebs surrounding him.

* * *

"Soooo Sakura-Chan what were you really looking up? You can tell me I promise not to say anything to Kimimaro-Kun."

"Haha it's nothing really Mikura-San, I was looking up plants for a project for class is all."

"Demon plants?" Sakura blinks up at the purple haired girl.

"Huh?"

"The book you were reading was about demons." She said.

"That was just something I wanted to read because I was getting bored with the project."

'_Was she spying on me? Why does she care so much anyway?'_

"Oh really, alrighty then." Mikura said with a smile.

'_Alright something's wrong here, she's acting really weird. The way she's smile is off, it normally reaches her eyes.' _

"Is something wrong Sakura-Chan?"

"H-hm no nothing is wrong, I was just thinking is all."

"Hey isn't that your brother?" Mikura asked while pointing to the red haired boy sitting on a bench with no shoes on.

"Yes. Sori-nee what are you doing here?" Sakura runs up to him. She notice that his eyes were dull when he looked at her.

"Sasori? What's the matter?" she asked shaking his shoulders.

"Sakura-Chan here take this and go get him some water alright?" she hands the pink haired girl some money.

"Okay." She quickly runs of.

"_**Alright what's the message?"**_ Mikura asked putting her hands on her hips. Her blue eyes turned blood red

"**Kaku-Sama wants you to leave the prey alone, their under the property of him and Kikuto-Sama. He said if he catches you around again you will find yourself in solution you won't be able to get yourself out not even help from the council will save you." **Sasori said without any emotion.

"_**Tell that powerless demon he can't scare me off I'll kill him before he even plans anything." **_

"**Kaku-Sama will not be pleased with this answer you know. You will truly regret it later."**

"_**I'm so sorry I find myself not caring."**_ Mikura said before placing a sleeping spell on Sasori.

"W-What happened?" Sakura asked when she returned from buying the water.

"He just passed out, he should be fine. Let's get the both of you home now." She said siding the passed out boy on her back.

'_Who does he think he is, these humans were my prey way before they even were in the picture. Che I guess taking away Kaku's powers was a bad idea, should have killed him when I had a chance.'_

* * *

"Seriously wannabe Sasuke-Teme who the hell are you? You will answer the great Hokage!" Naruto yells pointing at the raven haired teen that was still paying no attention to him.

"And as I said no one you should be worrying about. And who the hell is 'Sasuke'?" He snaps back.

"He's a Teme like you got a stupid name or som-"Naruto stops in mid sentence before a wicked grin appeared upon his face.

"SO that's why you won't tell me your name it's something girly isn't it?" the boy glares at Naruto hoping he would shut his mouth.

"What's your name anyway you bright haired moron."

"I'm glad you ask…I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO THE GREATEST NINJA THAT EVEN WALKED THIS EARTH! I SHALL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" he yells proudly.

The boy starts laughing and pointing at the blonde, "You're named after a piece of food in Ramen, HA I guess a name fits a nobody like you."

"Shut up asshole what do you know?"

"A lot more then you would ever know. But if you want to know my name so badly, the name is Sora."

"Pfft that's a girl's name!"

"Ch laugh while you can you'll be sorry in the future."

"Is that some kind of threat? You can't threaten me." Naruto narrows his eyes at Sora.

"It's not a threat it's a promise." He mumbles as he watches as Naruto's older brother and friend return with a staff member.

"Oi Naruto as much as I would love to leave you here but it's time to go home now." Deidara said as one of the staff members unlocked the door to let the blond out.

"Geeze what took ya, were you making out with your girlfriend or something! I gots wrinkles on my butt from waiting on you to let me out of here." Naruto huffs crossing his arms over his chest.

"For the LAST tim-"

"I know I know 'she's not my girlfriend and he's a 'boy'. But do you think I care at all? NO I don't. That's a WOman not a MAN! I know the difference between them." Itachi's eye starts twitching.

Deidara whacks Naruto on the back of his head before dragging him away yelling ninja abuse again.

"Let's go Itachi before I leave him here un."

"You should have really."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

"Tayuya where are you dragging me?" Gaara asked the second time, since unhappy that he was awoken from his nap.

"I told ya for a walk now stop complaining and use your legs."

"You better not be taking me to Kidomaru's house again, cause I'll personally buy a fly swatter and kill every bug I see, I don't care if I go to bug jail."

"Oh stop whining seriously you're starting to sound like Hidan and Sasori combined."

"I'm sleepy what do you want me to do run around skipping and yelling I'm so happy or something?" Gaara he narrows his eyes at the side walk.

"No because that would be freaking scary, I just wanted to hang out with you is all."

"Tayuya you have a reason for everything, what's the real problem?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

Stare.

Narrowed eyes.

"yes."

"ARGH! Fine. FINE! I was worried about you okay?" You've been acting really strange so I decide to get you out of the house to get some fresh air!" Tayuya yells throwing her arms in the air.

"What's there to worry about?"

"Well for one you NEVER ever give anybody your toast, you would normally attack them for even asking such a thing. But you gave it up without a fight. Also you and Sakura are barely hanging around each other, like there's something keeping you guys apart. You even talk to yourself. I know no one else notices what's going on but I know something is happening with you Gaara."

"You shouldn't worry I'm fine really just tired is all."

"Okay, but if there is something wrong I'll listen. I may act like I don't care but I do really. And if you tell anybody I was acting soft I do far worst to you then I did to Sasori." Tayuya said after giving Gaara a quick hug.

"I would rather stay normal thank you very much."

"Glad we have an understanding."

"Just so long as you stop calling me Gaa-Chan."

"Never."

* * *

"Why must I always be kicked out of my own home just for showing my love?" Pein asked himself as he sat on the lawn.

He felt someone staring at him, but he resisted the urge to start singing 'somebody's watching me.' He knew who was watching him.

It was that creepy lady that had a crush on him since as long as he could remember. She had a weird way of showing her love for him. For instance when he was highschool she always try to kiss him at his locker, he swore he never screamed so loud in his life.

She scared him terribly more than Konan did and that was saying something.

And that said woman was standing in front of him with a big smile on her face.

"Why hello Pein how are you this fine afternoon?"

"G-Go away Fuka, I'm married."

"Some wife she is then, throwing you out into this coldness without your coat."

"Oi go away!" he starts to back away, he was decided that he would rather get bitten by Konan's poodle Cupcake then to get kidnapped by this creep trying to take him home with her.

"Now now Pein its alright I don't bit."

"Yeah well I do." They both looked up at the owner of the voice, they see Konan stand there with a dark grin on her face.

"KO-CHAN!" Pein was getting ready to hug Konan only to meet her shoe.

"I do believe that before I made it clear that this worthless lump of flesh was mine. Go away husband stealer, or you will find yourself thrown off a cliff."

"Hm one day Konan he will leave you and come to me."

"In your dreams go back to swamp you came out of before I unleash the poodle and you do remember what he did the last time don't you." Fuka looks down and notice that the blue haired woman was holding her little demon dog Cupcake she then ran away screaming.

"Now Pein, you have to go get Nahiko from the airport before I unleash Cupcake on you. Take Juugo with you I don't trust him in the sugar."

"Yes Konan."

'_Yup I think it's just one of those months or something.'_

* * *

Madara had never been so happy in his life when he was finally able to get out the car away from his crazed gummy bear loving twin. At long last they finally reached Mikoto's house, Tobi nearly ran him over when he ran for the front door.

Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person he decided he would break down the door with his head which didn't work that well and he ended up on his back.

Madara wasn't too worry, was the first time Tobi used his head to solve his problems. Literally.

The person that asked the door was the person that he hated but not as much as his brother Danzou, Fugaku.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fugaku asked Tobi, who just bounced up like he never hurt himself.

"Tobi wishes to see MikoMiko! Remove yourself from Tobi's path or he will run you over like a truck rolly thingy." He tired to say in a threating way on to end up laughing before jumping on Fugaku.

"How many packages?"

"20 on the plane, 50 in the car." Madara said with a shrug.

"Dear god help me now."

"Tobi get off my husband please." The man looks up from the whole in his mask that Madara made him put back on before getting out the car.

"MIKO-CHAN!" He pounces his sister soon as she was close enough.

"I missed you too Tobi but you didn't have to jump on me you know. Madara why are you standing there? No hug for me either?" he sighs before getting pulled into their little group hug.

"Where's Sasu-Chan and Itachi Mikoto?" Tobi asked when they were all in the house.

"Itachi's out with his friends, and I think I just saw Sasuke running down the street. He was yelling something about the boogieman was going to give him to the penguins again or something."

'_Perhaps I scared the boy a little too bad? Oh well like I said before a little fear never hurt anyone.' _Madara whistles to himself.

* * *

**Okay so I'm going to stop right here. Why? Because my fingers hurt and I wanna go watch some other animes that's why. -_-**

**Sora (not Kingdom Hearts Sora) if you didn't know is the boy that also was part nine tail fox, and Fuka was that woman that tried to eat Naruto's Face off. I still laugh at that. But anyway I did notice that mostly every person Naruto meet always seem to have an attitude like Sasuke.**

**If I disappear like that again then just know that I probably feel stressed out. I will try not to disappear for so long.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! sorry for any mistakes**

**I'm working extremely hard here.**

**Oh and Happy Birthday Naruto~**

**By the way if someone knows what Naruto Character's birthday, can you let me know so I can update on that day.**


	31. Back

Recap:

_Madara had never been so happy in his life when he was finally able to get out the car away from his crazed gummy bear loving twin. At long last they finally reached Mikoto's house, Tobi nearly ran him over when he ran for the front door._

_Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person he decided he would break down the door with his head which didn't work that well and he ended up on his back._

_Madara wasn't too worry was the first time Tobi used his head to solve his problems. Literally._

_The person that asked the door was the person that he hated but not as much as his brother Danzou, Fugaku._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Fugaku asked Tobi, who just bounced up like he never hurt himself._

_"Tobi wishes to see MikoMiko! Remove yourself from Tobi's path or he will run you over like a truck rolly thingy." He tired to say in a threating way on to end up laughing before jumping on Fugaku._

_"How many packages?"_

_"20 on the plane, 50 in the car." Madara said with a shrug._

_"Dear god help me now."_

_"Tobi get off my husband please." The man looks up from the whole in his mask that Madara made him put back on before getting out the car._

_"MIKO-CHAN!" He pounces his sister soon as she was close enough._

_"I missed you too Tobi but you didn't have to jump on me you know. Madara why are you standing there? No hug for me either?" he sighs before getting pulled into their little group hug._

_"Where's Sasu-Chan and Itachi Mikoto?" Tobi asked when they were all in the house._

_"Itachi's out with his friends and I think I just saw Sasuke running down the street. He was yelling something about the boogieman was going to give him to the penguins again or something."_

_'__Perhaps I scared the boy a little too bad? Oh well like I said before a little fear never hurt anyone.' __Madara whistles to himself._

End of Recap

* * *

'_**Any reason as to why your using mind control techniques on humans when you know you're not supposed to be? Isn't this part of the reason as to why your powers were taken away?' **_Kaku narrows his eyes as his sister appear next to him.

'**Don't you anything better to do then harassing me Kikuto? You and I both are aware about the other demon moving in on what's ours.' **He said as he moved his eyes back to the human he was devouring.

'_**Yes I'm fully aware but I believe you just made everything worse by doing what you did. The council allowed us or more like me to have these humans as pets, but as you know I'm only interested in the sliver haired ones. I was planning to kill of the others because I have no use for them and I cannot stand female humans at all.'**_ Kikuto looks at dark blued haired demon in disgust as he ripped the throat out of the squirming human. She watches as the body went limp.

'**Care to go complain to someone else or something because I'm in the middle of doing something dear sister.'**

'_**Carry on then brother but do not come to me when the council comes after you, I will not lead a helping hand a third time little one.' **_Kikuto opens a portal before walking through it leaving the other demon behind to enjoy his meal.

'**Che curse that demon to hell. I swear I'll have my revenge on you Yuko you'll pay.' **Kaku growled to himself.

* * *

"So explain to me again why I have to be stuck in a car with you for two hours again?" Juugo asked as he watched the scenery pass by.

"Cause your mother said to bring you along."

"Why though?"

"I don't question your mother I just do what I am told."

"Other words she wears the pants in the relationship, also the man of the house?" Pein glares at the road ahead.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Cause you wash the dishes, the laundry, vacuum, etc. and if you don't then she sicks Cupcake on you."

"Whatever Juugo she makes you do stuff as well."

"Yeah just to clean my room and mow the lawn. I think mom makes you do everything because she said you use to be a slob or something before me or Nahiko was born," the orange haired boy rolls down the window.

"Hm I seem not to remember. Whatever it maybe as long as she's happy I'm happy."

"Well mom didn't look so happy when stalker lady arrived." Juugo looks over at his father who was trying to suppress a shiver.

"Um well she use to- I mean still has a crush on me since high school, I was quiet popular with the girls. "

"What for you're not in the least attractive?" Pein reaches over slapping the boy on the back of his head.

"AS I WAS SAYING! She has a crush on me. But Fuka had a very strange way of showing her love for me, for instances sneaking in the boys locker room stealing my boxers and running around the school saying I gave them to her. Leaving creep love letters, saying things like 'I'll die before I ever let you go.' That girl was complete out of her flippin mind! But then one day we had a new girl transferred to our school, and you know who it was right?"

"….."

"Yeah, she was standing there in all her glory glaring at everyone that made a simple move. I think when Fuka noticed I was staring at your mom and not her. She tried to beat her up. But it didn't end well; Konan put Fuka in a trash can then proceed to kick it out the window. After that she-"Pein continue to ramble on, unaware that Juugo had fell asleep. He didn't feel like listening to his father's life story.

* * *

"Now that that's over with you want to grab some ice cream before heading back home Gaa-Chan?"

"Stop calling me Gaa-Chan. I suppose so it's been a while since I've had any."

"I told you I refuse to stop calling you that, it fits you so well. Or if you want me to stop calling you that how about panpan?" Tayuya said as she pinched his cheek.

"How would you feel if I called you Yu-kun?" he swaps her hand away from his face.

"Then I would have to find a water fountain and proceed to try and drown you in it, that or lock you in the closest with a sugar overloaded Juugo and Sasori again."

"….."

"…"

"Fine… just don't do that ever again, I still have bruises from the last time and nightmares."

"Glad that we have come to an agreement! Now let's go get some chocolate mint ice cream with gummy bears."

* * *

"Deidara! Why does someone of my awesomeness have to ride in the back seat huh? I told ya before that I'm the Hokage! I'm suppose to get front seat cause it's my birthday. Not Itachicko!" Deidara tries his hardest not to bang his head on the dashboard.

"How long does your foolish little brother plan to keep calling me a girl and that ridiculous name?" Itachi's eye twitched as Naruto kicked the back of his seat.

"Hm, I normally just tie him up or something and try my best to ignore him. Stop kicking the seats you little troll! Are you trying to kill us?"

"Che, it's not my fault your girlfriend can't drive now is it?" he sticks his tongue out at the older blond.

"THAT IS FREAKING IT NARUTO! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Deidara ripes off his seatbelt before jumping in the back of the car on his little brother.

"O-Oi what do you think you're doing huh? Oh you want to fight my awe- OW YOU TEME THAT HURT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PA- STOP HITTING ME UNICORN LAD! Itachicko call off your man! OUCHHHHHH STOP IT!" Itachi tries his best to drown out the noise behind him as he focused on the road.

'_Maybe I should cut my hair or something to stop the confusing of me being a girl. I rather deal with Uncle Madara then these two wacko Uzumaki brothers. I feel a little bad for their little sister. She has to deal with them 24/7.'_

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes.

Thanks for reviewing chococherryblossom. Don't worry next chapter well be focused one her.


	32. Caught

**I really hate the internet sometimes. Stupid internet box blow a spark, finally got a new one then BAM! Solar Flare messes up the signal the day I was going to update.**

**Anyway during that time seeing as I was bored with nothing else to do, I wrote three more chapters for this story.**

**Still don't own Naruto….enjoy**

* * *

Recap:

_"Deidara! Why does someone of my awesomeness have to ride in the back seat huh? I told ya before that I'm the Hokage! I'm suppose to get front seat cause it's my birthday. Not Itachicko!" Deidara tries his hardest not to bang his head on the dashboard._

_"How long does your foolish little brother plan to keep calling me a girl and that ridiculous name?" Itachi's eye twitched as Naruto kicked the back of his seat._

_"Hm, I normally just tie him up or something and try my best to ignore him. Stop kicking the seats you little troll! Are you trying to kill us?"_

_"Che, it's not my fault your girlfriend can't drive now is it?" he sticks his tongue out at the older blond._

_"THAT IS FREAKING IT NARUTO! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Deidara ripes off his seatbelt before jumping in the back of the car on his little brother._

_"O-Oi what do you think you're doing huh? Oh you want to fight my awe- OW YOU TEME THAT HURT! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PA- STOP HITTING ME UNICORN LAD! Itachicko call off your man! OUCHHHHHH STOP IT!" Itachi tries his best to drown out the noise behind him as he focused on the road._

_'__Maybe I should cut my hair or something to stop the confusing of me being a girl. I rather deal with Uncle Madara then these two wacko Uzumaki brothers. I feel a little bad for their little sister. She has to deal with them 24/7.'_

End of Recap

* * *

"Miko-Chan~ when will Sasu-Chan and Itachi be back? Tobi is bored~" Tobi was still hanging onto his sister, seeing as he was not letting her go anytime proceed to drag the whining Uchiha around.

"I'm not exactly sure Tobi. Itachi went with his friend to go get his brother. Sasuke ran off somewhere so I'm not sure where he is."

"Fear not Mikoto, Sasuke should be back in about 15 minutes at max." Madara continued to glare at Fugaku: who was glaring right back at him.

"Oh? How do you know that Dara-Kun?" Mikoto watches Tobi drop to the ground latching onto her leg.

"I always come prepared when I come to Konoha, therefore I have connections."

"Well as long as Sasu-Chan does get hurt. I'm going to make some tea."

"That sounds good."

"And please Madara don't get into a fight with my husband again or you will find you're sleeping outside in the dog house with Midnight, and he doesn't like sharing. That goes for you as well Fugaku.," Mikoto gives her older brother a creepy smile, that also scares Tobi under the table.

"Y-Yes Mikoto d-dear." Madara was tempted to hide under the table with his twin.

"Good, I'll be back with that tea in a few." She walks into the kitchen.

"Dara-Chan?"

"Yes Tobi?"

"I think I need a new pair of undies."

"..." Madara stares at Tobi.

"..."Tobi stares back at Madara.

"...Tobi your a moron..."

"And you're a poophead." he stick his tongue out at his brother.

* * *

Sakura was starting to suspect that Mikura was one of the things she read about.

The way she acted when Sasori arrived was very strange. Did he perhaps do something to her earlier to make her upset? She wasn't really sure about what was going on with the purple haired girl. It was also weird how the teen knew exactly what she was reading as if she was there the whole time.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura knew something or someone was bothering her twin, but wasn't sure as to what. Until one day she heard him talking to himself or so she thought. When spying on him Sakura noticed that her twin had company. Except that guess was a bit transparent.

A transparent shadow and the pink haired knew that thing or whatever it was, wasn't human.

After looking though a few books, Sakura realized that the thing that was bothering her brother was known as a 'Shadow Demon; Shadow People; Shadowy Beings, etc.' whichever you want to call it.

The book that she was reading was explaining what these shadows were.

They took on a dark form with red glowing eyes. Could the being been ghost? No it couldn't be, it seemed something so much more, sure there were evil spirits but that was no spirit. 'neither dead nor alive.' what was that suppose to mean.

Sakura continued her research until she couldn't find anything. Why were there no books on how to get rid of them, the pink haired girl wanted to know while walking out the library.

Those things could possess people and she didn't want that to happen to her brother if it wasn't already too late.

**End of flashback**

When Mikura sent her to go get some water for Sasori. She ran behind a tree. To see if her suspicions were right.

_**"Alright what's the message?"**_Okay that wasn't Mikura's voice! That voice was a tad bit deeper and sound a lot older, the voice she was use to was a soft one.

"**Kaku-Sama wants you to leave the prey alone, their under the property of him and Kikuto-Sama. He said if he catches you around again you will find yourself in solution you won't be able to get yourself out not even help from the council will save you."**Who was Kaku and Kikuto? Why was her older brother talking like that?

_**"Tell that powerless demon he can't scare me off I'll kill him before he even plans anything."  
Demon?**_" Okay now she was kind of scared.

**"Kaku-Sama will not be pleased with this answer you know. You will truly regret it later."**

_'That's why Sasori is acting weird he's possessed I just know it.' _Sakura sneaked from behind the tree to go get the water.

She wanted to continue to listen, but didn't want to get caught. Who knows what the purple haired girl would do if she was caught.

When she came back with water bottle, Sakura nearly dropped it.

Why wasn't her brother moving. Did Mikura kill him?

"W-what happened?"

"He just passed out, he should be fine. Let's get the both of you home now."

_'I have to somehow to talk to Gaara about this or someone else who would believe me. Before it's far too late.'_ Sakura hesitantly followed Mikura back to her house.

* * *

"HAHA I would love to see that stupid old fart get me now!" Even though Sasuke was far from the house he didn't want to take a chance for his uncle to catch him. Remembering the last time he ran his uncle near ran him over with his car and the mean thing was that he seen Sasuke! His Uncle was the meaning of 'Pain' and 'Suffering'.

"Stupid weasel leaving me behind! I told him to wait for me, but noooo he jumps in his car and flows it when mom said Uncle Madara and Uncle Tobi were ten minutes away. Che I should put green paint in his shampoo later."

While talking to himself he didn't notice Tenten sneaking up behind him with duck tape and rope. When he turns the corner she pushes her foot out and tripped him.

"What th-OOF!" The younger Uchiha runs face first into a tree. Sliding down slowly he quickly grabs his face groaning in pain.

Tenten starts snicker before tying up the daze Uchiha, "You know Saucy you should really watch were your going. Never know when you go on a trip."

"OI! Bu hea wat do yog hing yougr doin?" Sasuke tried his best to say .

" Sorry I don't speak Shikamaru we go the target let's report back to Madara." The brunette throws a rock she found on the ground into the upper part of the tree. Seconds later Shikamaru lands on his butt.

"You're such a drag you know?"

"A-ait y awe yog gus doin his?"

"Cause our dad works for your uncle, and gave me and Tenten a job as well. He said whenever you are to run away we were to track you down and drag you back…..hm this is so troublesome."

"hat's ot air! I as so ose! so ose." Sasuke closes his eyes in defeat.

"Oh shut it Saucy."

"Top alling me hat bu hea ouse!"

"Shika translate please cause I REALLY can't understand what he's saying."

"Oi! Bun Head what do you think you your doing? W-Wait why are you guys doing this?, That's not fair! I was so close! So close." Shikamaru let's out a yawn, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Dumb chicken butt haired jerk, just you wait I'll show you a bun head!" Tenten slaps the duck tape on Sasuke's mouth. Smirking when she heard another groan of pain.

* * *

"Deidara I would truly be happy if you would not get any blood on my seats." Itachi said as he tried to ingore the noises in the back of his car.

"Shut up Itachi your never happy un." Deidara watches as his brother's feet kicking in the air, he was after all putting the term 'babysitting' to use.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE FAT AND YOU SMELL!" Naruto tries to push the older blonde off his back.

"I'm not fat and that's you who sinks yeah."

"Ita-Chan~ please call off your man pet! I'll give you a couple for a free week of Ramen at Ichiraku's. But you have to take me with you!"

"For the last time my name is Itachi. I-T-A-C-H-I not Itachichiko and not Ita-Chan. I am a guy and your brother is not my man, man pet, etc. he's my friend okay? Now please stop saying such things. Besides I absolutely find Ramen disgusting, that stuff isn't healthy."

"Sorry to say this Itachi but he wasn't really listening he passed out two minutes ago un."

_'Stay come Itachi just five more minutes with these morons, and then you can go home._' He grips the  
steering wheel until his hands turn completely pale. His eye starts to twitch.

_'Just Don't kill them before then. I think that will be hard to do.'_

* * *

After finishing his human squirming meal, Kaku quickly burns all the evidence left behind. While watching the stuff burn he realized something.

"**Why hasn't that whiny red head come back yet? It's been a few hours now. Che I forgot this is a higher level demon I'm dealing with, don't tell she killed him. Guess I'll go fine what's left of him, Afterwards I'll go find Gaara to bug him more."**

**"So much to do, I know the council has probably caught on by now." **Kaku fades threw one of the walls next to him.

* * *

**Okay that's enough for now. Time to go watch some good old anime, haven't seen any since last month.**

**:D Anime Overload time! Naruto, Neuro, and Gintama here I come.**

**Thanking for reviewing ObitoU.4evrYoung.**


	33. SuChan!

**Still no owning Naruto**

**I only own Hazaki, Haki, Kikimo, and Keichi. (Kiwi, and the random neighbor lady and whatever teacher that had)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

_After finishing his human squirming meal, Kaku quickly burns all the evidence left behind on what happened earlier._

"_**Why hasn't that whiny red head come back yet? Che I forgot this is a higher level demon I'm dealing with, she probably killed him. Guess I'll go fine what's left of him, Afterwards I'll go find Gaara to bug him more."**__ Kaku fades threw one of the walls next to him._

End of Recap

* * *

"I hope you enjoy that because I'm not buying you ice cream ever again." Tayuya was upset because somehow Gaara's ice cream ended up in her hair.

"I told you it was the little boy behind me." He tried to explain.

"Yeah right! I turn my back on you for more than three seconds and my head gets beamed by your Chocolate flavored ice cream."

"Okay I'll admit that it was mine, but that kid took it and threw it at you." Gaara folds his arms looking away from his older sister.

"And why would a little kid throw it at me in the first place hm?"

"You stepped on his teddy bear that he dropped on the ground, and he was not a happy toddler." The red haired boy nods his head.

"Hn I still think it was you."

"Think what you want." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I will thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Jerk."

"Hobo."

* * *

"Miko-Channn~ where is Keichi and Kikimo?" Tobi finally detached himself from his sister's leg when she said that she would make him cookies.

"They're at camp."

"Camp? Aren't they too young for it?"

"No Tobi their six, so their old enough to go."

"Oh….where's Midnight?"

"He's out in the back."

"…."

"No more questions?"

"Tobi's bored now, Tobi will go bug Dara-Chan and Fu." He slowly sides out of his chair.

"Hai hai, but one thing Tobi. How is Danzou-Nii doing?"

"He's still mean to Tobi, and still tries to fight Dara-Chan. Zouzou didn't want to come visit because he said that you were evil and you would beat him up."

"Hm. I see. Okay thank you Tobi, go make sure those two aren't destroying my living room."

"Kay!" Tobi quickly runs out the kitchen.

"Evil huh? I'll show him evil." Mikoto chuckles darkly.

* * *

"Karin-Chan where's Gaara-Kun?" Haki asked as she kicked off her shoes.

"I don't know, I told you before sta away from him."

"But Karin-Cha-"

"No buts Haki stay away from him. The last girl that said that she liked him, he scared her off really bad. I think she had to go to the 's as dangerous as Sakura." Of course Karin was making it up, Gaara only said that he wasn't interested.

"H-hai Karin-Chan."

"Hey Karin when will you change your room color? You've had it for years now," Hazaki jumps on the bed.

"Is there a probably with my room color?"

"Yeah it's so dull and boring."

"What like you?" Karin snaps at the orange haired girl. (XD I forgot the real color, it shall be this color until i remember.)

"Haha very funny four eyed freak," Hazaki mumbles under her breathe.

Hazaki ignores the glare sent her way as she stares up at the ceiling.

"Hey who is the pretty girl with the purple hair? Hm Karin?" Haki asked as she watched Mikura walk from the house from the window.

She snorts,"Che she isn't pretty, and I think that's Kimimaro's girlfriend or something."

"Are you jealous of her or something?"

"No she just thinks that she is better than everyone else. But she's not!"

'_Hm sounds just like you.' _Haki and Hazaki both thought.

"Anyway why did you call us over here in the first place?"

"What you don't want to hang out with your awesomely sweet friend?"

"Sweet my butt." Haki mumbles under her breath.

"What was that Haki?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Karin-Chan," Haki continues to look out the window wishing she was at home and not here.

'_I wanna see Gaara-Kun, that's the only reason I hang out with her. I'm not sure what Hazaki-Nii's reason is. Hm there's always later when I can see my dear Gaara-Kun.' _Haki smiles to herself ignoring Karin and her sister talking in the background.

* * *

"Is this the right house Shikamaru?" Tenten was very annoyed with her brother, he had gotten them lost more than five times and wasn't too happy about it either.

"Yes Ten. This is the right house; can't you see the fan symbol on the mailbox? So what we've gotten lost and it was a drag but where here now so stop being so troublesome."

"You're the troublesome one dummy! Geeze you could have asked directions from a rock. I'm pretty sure it's a lot smarter then you!" Tenten yelled in his ear.

Shikamaru ignores the girl, he walks up to the door ringing the doorbell.

"TOBI GOT IT MIKO-CHAN!" The door flies open nearly knocking over the tired boy.

"Yes how can Tobi help you weird haired boy?"

"Um we've brought back Sasuke like Madara-San as-"

"SU-CHAN~!" Tobi pushes Shikamaru in the bushes and knocks over Tenten to get to the tied up boy who was trying to escape once again.

"TOBI MISSED YOU SO MUCH SU-CHAN!" he starts squeezing Sasuke as hard as he could.

"L-let g-go!" He managed to get out.

"Tobi doesn't wanna Su-Chan!" He squeezes harder.

The boy was sure that either his ribs were brusied or broken from the killer tight grip his uncle had on him.

"Welcome back Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke slowly looks behind Tobi and instantly turns paler then usual when he seen his other uncle.

Tenten and Shikamaru could have sworn that the raven haired boy's soul was floating out of his body. It could have been their imagination.

* * *

"Dad where is Naruto and Deidara?"

"Your mom said that Naruto had to go to the crazy house and sent Deidara to go get him back."

"Why didn't they just keep him, is a wacky job after all."

"Ino that's not nice."

"Naruto promised to go shopping with me and mom today!"

"Bu-"

"His birthday was yesterday, and didn't celebrate it because he was in the crazy house. Now he either waits this weekend for a party or try again next year."

'_Oh no, my precious little girl has turned into her mother! I tried everything in my powers to stop this from happening! I guess I didn't try hard enough. I have failed.'_

"Dad are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Yes little one I have heard what you had to said. But don't you think that's a bit mean?" Minato tried to reason with his daughter to see if he could get her to go back to being the nice girl she once was.

"No, Naruto said he would go with me after his birthday and it is after his birthday."

"Hold that thought." Minato runs out of the kitchen into the living room where his wife was watching TV and petting Kyuubi.

"Kushina?"

"What is it now Minato-Kun?"

"When did you transform my daughter into another you?"

"Hm what are you talking about?" She turns her head to glare at him.

"She's evil just like you when you were younger. It's really terrifying." Kushina gives her husband a blank look before turning back to the TV.

"I have done no such Minato-SAN."

"Bu-" Kyuubi starts growling at the older blond.

"Sorry I've bother the both of you," Minato slowly backs out of the room.

'_I change my mind she still is the same as she was younger, just add more horror to the mix! At the very least she didn't corrupt Naruto and Deidara…..they are their own mental case.'_

"Che stupid husband interrupting a very good commercial, Kyuubi you have my permission to chew up his boxers and house shoes. You can also burry his keys in the backyard if you wish." The dog barks happily wagging his stubby tail.

She scratches behind one of his ears.

* * *

**XD I kinda forgot about Karin, Haki, and Hazaki, shame on me XP. I think the last time I wrote about them was in chapter 20 I think. Eh their not important anyway or are they.**

**Thank you reviewing:**

**ObitoU.4evrYoung**

**RandomAwesomer101**

**See you guys next week! **

**Bye-Bye~**


	34. Your Doom

**Still no Naruto owning**

* * *

Recap:

_'__Oh no, my precious little girl has turned into her mother! I tried everything in my powers to stop this from happening! I guess I didn't try hard enough. I have failed.'_

_"Dad are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"_

_"Yes little one I have heard what you had to said. But don't you think that's a bit mean?" Minato tried to reason with his daughter to see if he could get her to go back to being the nice girl she once was._

_"No, Naruto said he would go with me after his birthday and it is after his birthday."_

_"Hold that thought." Minato runs out of the kitchen into the living room where his wife was watching TV and petting Kyuubi._

_"Kushina?"_

_"What is it now Minato-Kun?"_

_"When did you transform my daughter into another you?"_

_"Hm what are you talking about?" She turns her head to glare at him._

_"She's evil just like you when you were younger. It's really terrifying." Kushina gives her husband a blank look before turning back to the TV._

_"I have done no such Minato-SAN."_

_"Bu-" Kyuubi starts growling at the older blond._

_"Sorry I've bother the both of you," Minato slowly backs out of the room._

_'__I change my mind she still is the same as she was younger, just add more horror to the mix! At the very least she didn't corrupt Naruto and Deidara…..they are their own mental case.'_

_"Che stupid husband interrupting a very good commercial, Kyuubi you have my permission to chew up his boxers and house shoes. You can also burry his keys in the backyard if you wish." The dog barks happily wagging his stubby tail._

_She scratches behind one of his ears._

End of Recap

* * *

"U-U-Uncle Madara h-how it is n-nice to s-s-s-see you again." Sasuke was shaking like a leaf on a windy day.

'_No it isn't please disappear now!'_

"Ah my dear nephew it is nice to see you as well. How have you been? Not causing any problems I hope," Sasuke quickly shakes his head.

'_You are my problem! And it doesn't look like you're nice to see me.'_

"Excellent. Tobi why don't you bring Sasuke-Kun in, it's a bit cool out here."

Madara turns to Shikamaru and Tenten, "Thank you for your services Shikamaru-San. Tenten-Chan." They both nod their heads at the older Uchiha. Shikamaru and Tenten turns away walking leaving Sasuke to his uncles.

_'Poor Sasuke I would feel sorry for him but it's to troublesome to worry about anything.'_

"Ha! Services that little bastard right! No one calls me names and gets away with it!"

"SHIKAMARU! BUNHEAD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THEM! COME BACK!"

"If you call me Tenten-Sama instead of bun head I might help you." She says with a grin.

"FOR GET THAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE BUN FILLED MIND? YOU STUPID MOUSE!"

"Madara-San, Sasuke told me that he would just love to go back to the zoo with you to see the adorable PENGUINS." Tenten says with an evil smirk on her face.

'_She did not just do what I think she did. Did she? I think she did!'_

Sasuke turns even paler, Shikamaru could have sworn that he could see right threw the boy. Imaginations were so troublesome!

"Oh really? I would love to take you back to see them. All you had to do was ask Sasuke-Kun."

"Tenten that was the most evilest thing you have every done. You're such a drag like mom." Shikamaru said as his sister drag him away.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru."

* * *

After Mikura put Sasori in his room Sakura decided to stay behind with him to make sure he was alright.

The purple haired girl had left to go talk to Kimimaro who wasn't too happy about Sakura sneaking out of the house with telling him anything. Afterwards Mikura left.

"What did she do to you Sori-Nee? I'm so stupid as not to realize that something wasn't right when I first met her."

Sasori had been out for two hours and he still should no signs as to waking up.

"Soooo crybaby you're in trouble aren't ya?" Sakura turns her head toward where the voice came from, the last person she wanted to see was standing in her brother's doorway; Karin.

"What do you want Karin?"

"You have no right to question me! Now tell me if you're in trouble or not!" Karin snapped at her sister.

"I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to." Sakura returns her attention to Sasori. Before she turned her head fully around she was on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"If I ask you something Sakura I except an answer." Karin crosses her arms over her chest.

'**Do you wish for help? I think I can be of service. Why don't you let me show her a replay of what happened the last time?'** Sakura realized that it was the same voice that Gaara spoken too and also the one she heard in the basement.

'_If you want to help me then leave me alone, I wish to have nothing to do with you.'_

'**Hm, till next time then.'**

"Karin how many times must I tell you to stay out of my room? Are you hard of hearing? Or are you just that stupid?" Sasori said with his eyes still closed.

"I-I thought you were sleeping."

"Well no one can when you're mouth is running on and on." The red haired boy rolls on his side looking down at Sakura on the floor, she was trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasori takes the sheet off his bed hold the cloth to her nose. She slowly shakes her head.

"I'm letting Kimimaro know what you did to Sakura, you know he told you to stay away from her after what you did the last time."

"What's going on in here? What's with all the noise?" Hazaki and Haki looks over the shoulders to see Kimimaro standing there.

"Karin punched Sakura in the face and I can't get her nose to stop bleeding. I think it may be broken."

"Hazaki you and your sister need to leave right now. Karin you go to your room, I'll deal with you later," the sliver haired teen walks past the girls over to his younger siblings.

"Sasori move the sheet so I can see how bad it is." He moves the sheet from Sakura's face allowing his brother to see the damage.

Kimimaro noticed that Sakura's nose was turned in a weird way and quickly realized that it was broken.

"Continue holding that to her nose I'll be right back." He stands up running out of the room.

* * *

"Well Itachi thanks for the ride...I hope you and little saucy will survive the week with your uncles yeah." Deidara throws Naruto over his shoulder closing the door behind him.

"I was hoping that you would let me stay over for a few days." Itachi said as he watched the older blonde drop his brother on the ground.

"Sorry Tachi I would but Naruto is a 100 times more annoying and stupid when you're around, and since when have you become a moocher hm?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Forget I asked Uzumaki! Man you're annoying as well!" Itachi speeds off leave Deidara and Naruto in his weasel dust.

"Maybe I should have swept the ground like mom told me hm," Deidara looks over his shoulder to see Kyuubi wondering around the front yard. (There's a gate around the house)

"Oh Kyuubi~ I have your stupid flavored Naru squeaky chew toy back un~"

The older blonde could have sworn that Kyuubi had a smirk going across his little fluffy face.

Maybe he was hanging around the crazy people in the asylum to long or that dog was in the mafia in his formal life.

* * *

"Karin what the hell where you thinking? You could have put me and Haki in danger again. No wait you did!" Hazaki yelled into Karin's face.

"What it wasn't like she was going to do anything. She probably only gets like that when she's in the dark." She says as she pushes up her glasses.

Hazaki sighs; opening up the front door she looks over her shoulder at Karin. "Look Karin, I don't think we should hang out for a while. Cause like I said that was dangerous, you remember very well that she stabbed us and now we have permanent scars on our skin. Haki is still going to therapy for that and still has nightmares, and I'm not putting my little sister into a problem like that…we'll she you whenever." Hazaki grabs Haki's hand dragging her out the door.

"Che what a bunch of whiny babies!" Karin slams the door behind them.

"That little brat knows that she deserved that punch to the face! Disgusting little kiss up!" she stomps up the steps to her room, slamming her door behind her.

* * *

"Kimimaro where's the fire? Or is the store having a sell on marshmallows again? Be sure not to run over anyone or start a war in the store again." Hidan starts laughing when his brother almost tripped over his self.

"There is no time for jokes Hidan, Sakura needs to go to the hospital. I can't find my keys or Gaara and Tayuya. I need you to find those to while I'll look for those stupid keys."

"Why what happen?"

"Karin as usual."

"Che should have known. Fine I'll catch up with you guys later then." Hidan quickly makes his way out the door.

* * *

Minato was completely lost, and just didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know who to turn to for help. He couldn't go to his mother because she would laugh and then hit him in the head with a sake bottle. His father would just call him a weenie and kick him out the house.

Why were the women in his family and on Kushina's side so violent? Was there not one nice person here?

And now he has lost his precious little girl to the she-demons. His sweet sweet little Ino.

All he had left now was a son who thought ninjas were real and another son who had a problem with repeating the same word as the end of his sentences. He guessed he was just doomed for this life style. What exactly did he do wrong to deserve such a life?

Minato wondered if his friend was having the same problems with his own wife. Knowing Pein he probably was, after all his wife is Konan.

Last time they talked the man was yelling about some long haired hag stalking him again. Was it perhaps the same stalker person from high school? Sho or something. She had stalked him once as well until she decided that she liked guys with weird colored hair. Who was worse Konan or that woman?

He wasn't sure, but hey at least they could surfer together as friends should.

He watched silently from the doorway as Kushina and Ino sat the table talking, and having tea and cookies. His dear wife was being mean to him again saying that morons that question her authority don't deserve sweets, not only that she made his favorite cookies too!

Minato wasn't even allowed to have the bowl. That made him even sadder. Perhaps Kushina would find it in her non-existing heart to at least save him one cookie. But he doubted it.

Yes he now believes Pein when he called her Akumahime; she indeed was a demon princess.

* * *

**XD poor Sasuke and Minato have to suffer by the hands of family and Itachi gets to suffer with his little brother.**

**Okay I shall continue this tomorrow...maybe or Tuesday. Like I said there was a lot of writing and I didn't want to type anymore, my fingers are killing meh! So many pages! **

**XD no more sick me and no more hospital and sticking of needles and medicine! . that was horrible! Thank you Amatersu77 and Thunder Krystal for you're concern this chapter is for you guys. T3T **

**Now if you excuse I must go watch some Hetalia, Kurokami, and Shiki. Sorry for any mistakes**

**Bye-Bye~**


	35. Life Changing Journey

**-_- Naruto still doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning: Just language and Tobi. XD yes Tobi comes with a warning.**

**Enjoy the somewhat longer chapter….one day I'll make a chapter so long you won't be able to see the bar thingie! It's a little bit tiny so I'm happy**

* * *

Recap:

_Minato was completely lost, and just didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know who to turn to for help. He couldn't go to his mother because she would laugh and then hit him in the head with a sake bottle. His father would just call him a weenie and kick him out the house._

_Why were the women in his family and on Kushina's side so violent? Was there not one nice person here?_

_And now he has lost his precious little girl to the she-demons. His sweet sweet little Ino._

_All he had left now was a son who thought ninjas were real and another son who had a problem with repeating the same word as the end of his sentences. He guessed he was just doomed for this life style. What exactly did he do wrong to deserve such a life?_

_Minato wondered if his friend was having the same problems with his own wife. Knowing Pein he probably was, after all his wife is Konan._

_Last time they talked the man was yelling about some long haired hag stalking him again. Was it perhaps the same stalker person from high school? Sho or something. She had stalked him once as well until she decided that she liked guys with weird colored hair. Who was worse Konan or that woman?_

_He wasn't sure, but hey at least they could surfer together as friends should._

_He watched silently from the doorway as Kushina and Ino sat the table talking, and having tea and cookies. His dear wife was being mean to him again saying that morons that question her authority don't deserve sweets, not only that she made his favorite cookies too!_

_Minato wasn't even allowed to have the bowl. That made him even sadder. Perhaps Kushina would find it in her non-existing heart to at least save him one cookie. But he doubted it._

_Yes he now believes Pein when he called her Akumahime; she indeed was a demon princess._

End of Recap

* * *

Looking around for her brother Kikuto finally spots her brother on the roof of the Haruno siblings. Jumping up and landing on it, she crouches down near his head to yell in his ear.

"Well Kaku I hope your freaking proud about what you've done! I've told you many times not to get me caught in your web of troubles and now look where you're stupidity landed us!"

Kaku paid no attention to his yelling sibling as he continued what he was doing.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not at all dear sister. I am uninterested as in what you have to say, so if you would kindly just piss off that would be rather lovely." Kaku replies.

"Che you know what I don't care what the hell the council does to you but hear me out little brother, don't come to me when you can't handle what they have in store for you. I want no part of whatever it is. You are a failure as a demon. " Kikuto quickly fades into the shadows leaving her brother in silent.

Kaku snares behind her back, he still refused to ask her for anything. He didn't need her anyway because he found a way to get his powers back.

* * *

**~Earlier~**

"You summoned me?" Kikuto bows before the three figures seated in the chairs above her.

"Yes we have summoned you here on the matter of what you're brother has done. Kikuto tell us how many humans has your brother slaughtered. I advertise you to be honest or you will suffer the same consequences that will be fall Kaku."

Kikuto didn't know are the time that the council as sent a spy to watch there every movement, mainly the younger demon because they couldn't trust him.

"I only know the recent numbers of how many were killed by the hands of my brother. The rest I'm afraid I don't know, he could have killed more while I was away."

"Then do tell if you will."

"About two-hundred or more died by his hands Tamaki-Sama."

"Has it ever crossed you're idiotic little mind to try and stop him hm?" One of the members snapped at her.

She barely flinched at the loudness of their voice.

"With all do respect Tonko-SAN I have countless of times, might I add to stop Kaku from causing trouble. I used force and anything else you can think of to put a stop to his behavior." She snared at the member in front of her. She really couldn't stand that stupid demon.

He thought he was so much better than her, and she didn't appreciate that at all.

Just he wait until she was deemed leader of the council she would fire his ass so fast that he wouldn't even realized what happened. Perhaps she would send an assassin to finish him off, leaving no ounce of a trace and maybe off what's left of his clan.

Tonko turns red in the face slamming his hand on the table.

"Why you little fo-"Tonko was quickly cut off before he could even finish what he was saying.

"Well Kikuto-Hime do you think you could talk a little sense into him, explain to him that what he is doing is messing with the balance between the human and demon realm."

"I will try again Kuroda-Sama." At least two out of three of the council members showed her respect. That stupid pig demon was another story however.

"Now that you understand, you are to control that boy or you and him will be punished. You know I would hate to have to punish the both of you, as Kuroda-San said he is indeed creating chaos in the realm world. Before anything turns chaotic I wish to put a stop to this before it even starts. I know that he is angry at us for taking away his powers but that does not exercise him for the damage he's causing. I'm not sure what it is that he is planning. But I ask that you do something quickly, I wish not to having to result to taking away his life and your powers. You are dismissed Kikuto."

The raven haired woman bows before walking into the shadows.

"Honestly Tamaki you call you're a high level demon, your too soft! If it was up to me I would have killed the little ignorant fool the moment he screwed up. Just because their part of you're clan means nothing at all!" Tonko yelled.

"Well Tonko-San it's not up to you to decide anything, you're not the head council now are you? You need to realize fast that you're a lower demon and Kikuto has more power over both you and I, after all she is next in line for the throne. I would hold my tongue while I still have it if I were you. "

"Indeed, Tamaki-San is right Tonko-Kun, you know better than anyone else that Kikuto could have offed your head where you sit without a second thought, you really shouldn't try to test the waters with her." Kuroda said with a sinister grin on her face.

Tonko quickly stands from his seat making his way out the room.

"Hm I think the power got to his head so much that he forgot what Kikuto was capable of. He's just way to power hungry. If it wasn't us he would have still been working in the servant quarters." Kuroda nods her head in argument.

"We need not to work about him; we need to focus on the problem at hand."

* * *

**After the Hospital**

After coming back from the hospital Kimimaro decided to put an end on the problems his siblings were having.

"Okay so we're going to set a few new ground rules around here, because lately you guys have been getting a bit out of hand." Everyone was gathered around the table not looking up because they knew Kimimaro was beyond angry.

"First off you all are grounded until I say otherwise…before you ask why it's because that way I can keep a better eye on all of you. I'm not made out of money so I can't keep paying for the damages you're causing. So the only time I wish to see any of you is during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Other than that, you are to stay in your rooms." Kimimaro waited for any objections before continuing.

"Next there will be no T.V, sweets, Video games, no phones, or company."

"But Kimimaro why do we have to suffer just because Karin did something stupid….as usual. She can't help herself if she's dumb as a donkey's butt." Hidan asked.

Karin glares at the boy sitting next to her.

"One because I said so and two each one of you has done something wrong." The sliver haired teen crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah? Like what?" Tayuya snapped.

"You terrorizing Sasori and putting who knows what in his hair, Hidan not cleaning up like I asked him too, Karin's attitude and actions toward others. Sasori getting into things I ask him to leave alone, Sakura sneaking out the house with telling anyone. Need I go on?"

"And what about Gaara huh? Why does he get off the hook?"

"He always in his room, he barley does anything besides sleep." Kimimaro points out.

"Gaara came out the house with me, so that has to count right!" Tayuya yelled

"It would have. But knowing you, you probably threaten him. Am I right?"

Tayuya sighs before glaring at the wall in front of her.

"Until I call you down for dinner I want you all to go to your rooms. You can find something to do in thr mean time. Gaara you will help me with the food and table. Sakura you come and take you're medicine before going up."

'_Normally Sasori would have thrown himself on the ground with a tantrum or dragging his self on around on my leg. Why is he acting like Gaara?' _Kimimaro watches Sasori push in his chair before leaving the room.

Kimimaro was pretty sure that Karin and Tayuya were going to get into a fight later, and he was sure that she and Hidan would target Gaara next. Sighing to his self he goes to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Oh Sasu-Chan you made it back home safety. Did you enjoy your time outside sweetie?" Mikoto said watching her brother drop Sasuke on the couch next to his annoyed father.

She also noticed that he was shaking, but why was he shaking? The weather was great outside.

"..."

"Madara did you scare my little Sasu-Chan again?" The raven haired woman demanded as she snapped the wooden spoon she was holding in half.

"I have yet to do anything to precious little Sasuke, how could you say such a thing Mikoto? You know I would never hurt him."

"What the hell do you mean by 'yet'? Madara don't you dare bother him or you will suffer greatly. Now come along Sasuke you can help mommy make dinner." Mikoto drags the still shocked boy into the kitchen.

Itachi walks through the front door, bending down to take off his shoes. He had yet to notice his uncles a few feet away from him.

"I have returned mother fath-" Itachi stops mid sentence when he laid his eyes upon his uncles.

"Pardon me, it would seem I have the wrong house. Sorry to disturb you." The sweating Uchiha teen turns around to try to open the front door.

But he was too slow, Tobi quickly pounces on him causing him to slam into the door, he slides to the ground groaning in pain, with Tobi still attached to him.

"Ne Mikoto can we bother Itachi-Kun?" Madara asked.

"Don't care as long as you leave my Sasu-Chan alone."

"B-But I have homework and c-chores to do." He tried to make up an excuse, anything to get away from Madara and Tobi.

"Nonsense Itachi you finished everything yesterday, remember? Now spend some time with your uncles and stop being a baby."

"Yes Ita-Ita spend time with Tobi! We can eat a bunch of gummi bears that Tobi brought with him." Itachi freezes in fear.

The raven haired teen sends a pleading look to his father, but was ignored by the man.

'Traitorous old fart!' Itachi mumbled under his breath as he watched his father rise up from the couch and retreat into the safety of the kitchen.

"Now Itachi it would seem that you have grown out of your fear of doors. I guess I should have picked something a bit different to scare you with."

"Uncle you should seek professional help immediately, what person would tell a five year old that the doors would turn into monsters and eat them?" He shivers at the memory.

He didn't believe his uncle until one night when he was grabbing a snack for him and Sasuke, when he went to close the fridge door his ponytail was caught in between door. When he yelled for Sasuke to help him the little brat ran or more like waddle out the kitchen in fear.

"Well you didn't believe in the boogieman like all other kids so I had to figure something else out. But I wonder~ did you ever get over you're fear of gummi bears hm?"

Itachi wanted to say that he got over that but in fact he didn't, those things messed up his childhood. Those stupid little slimy things.

He remembered when he was younger that he tried to take some of Tobi's gummi bears. All of them were either missing their heads, arms, or legs.

No five year old should have witnessed something so horrible. He had nightmares every time he seen a bag of them. Even that stupid song terrified him, therapy did nothing but made it worst. Stupid so called doctor didn't even read about what his problem was, and thought at the time it was good to give Itachi a bag of what he feared. Let's just say that therapist had to see one himself.

"Oh I see, you have not yet gotten over that, but it would seem Sasuke-Kun is still scared of penguins. I wanted to see what else I could possibly scare him with but alas your mother would not let me. So now you're going to have to play guinea-pig for me and Tobi." Madara smirks at the teen.

"Miko-Chan Tobi and Dara are kidnapping Ita-Ita for a while, for a journey! Fu-Chan did you wanna come with us?" Tobi pokes his head thought the doorway of the kitchen, with the raven haired teen still in his hold.

"I rather not."

"Be back before dinner."

"Okie!" He ran off dragging Itachi along with him.

Sasuke didn't know whether or not to laugh at his brother. So he just waved at him with a grin on his face.

"Have fun Itachi~"

He would have felt sorry for him but that hobo would abandon him to their uncles when they came to visit.

Oh well no losses on his side. As long as it wasn't him then he really didn't care. Stupid weasel had it coming to him anyway. That's what he gets for hanging him up by his underwear on the ceiling fan.

He already knew the message behind what Tobi said.

Translation: Taking him on a life changing journey he may or may not recover from.

From that moment he knew that his brother would not be the same. Ah~ revenge was so sweet...but not as sweet as the tomatoes his was stuffing his face with.

"Fugaku are I think maybe we should sign Itachi up for another therapy lesson….my poor baby."

"Hn."

"Maybe we should sign you up as well," Mikoto turns around to finish cutting up the vegetables.

"…"

* * *

"Oi! Boy-that-likes-to-take-after-his-mother-in-hurting-me. Do you see your brother anywhere?" Pein asked.

"For the last time you moron, my name is Juugo! No I don't see him yet. Are we even at the right place?"

"Yes, see here's the paper." he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket handing it to the younger orange haired boy.

"Oi..."

"What?"

"You do realize that this piece of paper is the grocery list right? You Baka! We were driving all over the place! The airport we were suppose to go to was the opposite way from our house. If you never had put me to sleep with you're stupid life story I would have notice where we were going! Mom is so gonna to hear about this. Now give me your phone so I can call Nahiko to let him now that we will be running even MORE late to get him."

'_He nags at me just like Konan does….my boy is corrupted by her.'_

Seriously why did his mother marry such a moron in the first place, he was as useless as a wet piece of paper. Che he always had to correct his father's mistakes.

Juugo was pretty sure someone was watching him again too…

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I finally made a chapter that was over 1,000 words. Just passed 2,000 and now this chapter has reached 3,000 words. I'm so happy right now. **

**I had no idea this story is so close to 100 reviews. You guys are so AWESOME~**

**Thank you:**

**Thunder Krystal**

**Blossome from hell**

**Guest**

**Kiraki13**

**SakuMulti**

**ObitoU.4evrYoung**

**Amatersau77**

**Now if you excuse me I have to figure out how to work this updated site of Fanfiction. -_- great more work and sorry for any mistakes.**

**XD have a nice day!**


End file.
